Une petite chose que l'on appelle Destin
by NewDays
Summary: Byakuya et Rukia. Cette histoire raconte l'évolution de leur relation pendant et après l'histoire de Bleach. Pas d'inceste mais on vous expliquera pourquoi. Beaucoup d'autre personnages de Bleach apparaissent dans cette histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **Aangfan** et qui s'appelle "**A Little Thing Called Fate**."

Et, bien sûr, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

Inuzuri, 78ème district du Rukongai.

Renji et Rukia étaient là où ils avaient l'habitude de dormir dans le 78ème district du Rukongai. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de 10 ans – d'abord enfants puis maintenant adolescents – ils voyageaient, volaient, jouaient et dormaient ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils se trouvaient au seuil du plus grand changement de leurs vies et les choses ne seraient plus jamais ce qu'elles étaient.

"Es-tu certain, Renji?" demanda Rukia à son meilleur ami.

"Oui, il est temps," répondit-il.

"J'ai peur," lui dit-elle.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer le plus fort possible contre lui, allongé tout contre elle.

"Il ne faut pas," dit-il.

"Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant," lui dit Rukia.

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose?" demanda Renji. "Regarde autour de toi. Regarde où nous sommes – on se cache dans un bâtiment abandonné dans l'Inuzuri, on dort par terre dans la saleté. Nos amis sont morts et il ne reste plus que nous deux."

"Et s'ils ne voulaient pas de moi?" demanda Rukia.

"Crois-moi, nous avons tous les deux suffisamment d'énergie spirituelle pour passer l'examen d'entrée. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement," répondit Renji.

"Je suppose que tu as raison. C'est juste que notre vie va me manquer. Je sais qu'on vit dans la saleté et dans la peur. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai jamais connu. Et je t'ai, toi, à mes côtés. Il faudra qu'on se débrouille vraiment tous seuls si on va à l'Académie Shino," dit Rukia "Tu ne seras pas toujours avec moi."

"Rukia, notre vie ici c'est de la merde. Le fait qu'on soit ensemble, c'est la meilleure chose qui nous soit jamais arrivé, mais ça ne peux pas durer éternellement. Je t'aime plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi – non, ce n'est même pas ça. Tu es comme ma femme. Tu es celle à qui j'ai toujours fait le plus confiance. Toi et moi savons très bien quoi attendre de l'autre. On devrait profiter de nos derniers jours ensemble au Rukongai parce que dès que nous auront franchi la porte, nous ne pourrons plus être qu'amis et camarades de classe," dit Renji.

"Des amis et des camarades de classe. Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça pour l'instant," répondit Rukia en souriant un tout petit peu.

"Mais d'ici-là … ," commença t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Il lui mordilla l'épaule en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Rukia ferma les yeux, appréciant les sentiments de tendresse et d'amour qu'elle et Renji partageaient.

Il était derrière elle et grâce à ses petits baisers et à son grand corps qui la recouvrait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant à l'abri et en sécurité qu'en ce moment même.

_Une dernière fois_, se dit-elle. Elle tourna la tête pour que ses yeux violets rencontrent son regard acajou. Il vit son invitation et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

_Ca va me manquer_, pensa Renji. _Elle est tout pour moi._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia et Renji entrèrent à l'Académie Shino très rapidement après cette nuit d'amour et de passion. Une fois là-bas, ils se concentrèrent intensément sur leurs études – Renji dans la classe supérieure et Rukia dans la classe inférieure. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble comme ils l'étaient au Rukongai, mais ils continuaient à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, pour se soutenir, comme de simples amis.

Rukia excellait au Kido alors que Renji maniait très bien son sabre. Rukia réussissait brillamment dans de nombreuses matières alors que l'enseignement théorique de son entraînement donnait des difficultés à Renji. Un jour, peu de temps après qu'ils soient entrés à l'Académie, Renji avait couru annoncer à Rukia qu'il venait de réussir un examen important. Il fit irruption dans sa chambre et la trouva en train de parler avec des gens qui avaient l'air importants. Elle lança d'abord un regard furieux à Renji. Les visiteurs sentirent qu'il était temps de partir et passèrent devant Renji qui ne pu rien faire d'autre que s'incliner devant l'immense pression spirituelle et le haori blanc qui venaient de juste de croiser sa route.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça?" demanda Renji.

"Je n'en suis pas sûre. Ils sont les représentants de la famille Kuchiki. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient m'adopter," expliqua t-elle.

Renji écarquilla les yeux. "T'adopter? Mais tu n'es plus une enfant."

"Renji, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne - ," commança t-elle avant que son ami lui coupe la parole.

"Rukia, c'est ta chance. Tu devrais accepter. La famille Kuchiki te veux !" l'interrompit Renji.

"Mais je … ," essaya Rukia à nouveau.

Il la serra dans ses bras, sachant très bien quelles seraient sûrement les conséquences si Rukia répondait "oui" à ces gens.

"D'accord," dit-elle finalement, convaincue par son meilleur ami.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Au grand désarroi de Rukia, sa vie se trouva chamboulée du tout au tout quand elle accepta finalement d'être adoptée par la famille Kuchiki. Elle n'avait décidément pas entièrement compris ce que cela signifiait – la vraie signification – de rejoindre cette famille. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas totalement saisi non plus pourquoi ils lui avaient demandé en premier lieu. Aussi curieuse qu'elle l'était, elle sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'abstienne de poser trop de questions.

Une semaine après la visite de la famille Kuchiki, Rukia se trouvait elle-même au manoir signant les papiers officiels d'adoption. Tout le monde était particulièrement gentil avec elle – enfin, tout le monde sauf Byakuya Kuchiki, le Capitaine de la sixième division. Il était juste assis là à la table officielle, supervisant toute la procédure d'un air renfrogné, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

"Rukia, ma chère. C'est ici qu'il te faut signer en dernier," dit un doyen qui s'appelait Wasaki.

Rukia soupira, Wasaki regroupa tous les documents et tendit la pile à un serviteur. "Veuillez déposer ceci sur mon bureau personnel où je terminerai les formalités."

Le serviteur quitta la pièce et Wasaki reporta son attention au tout nouveau membre de la famille Kuchiki assis à cette table.

"Maintenant, Rukia, nous devons nous préparer," dit Wasaki.

"Nous préparer à quoi?" demanda t-elle poliment.

"Ma chère enfant, il y a tellement à faire ! Il faut récupérer tes effets personnels de l'Académie et les amener ici au manoir –" commença Wasaki.

Rukia essaya de l'interrompre, "Mais je n'ai toujours pas passé - ."

"Tu ne seras plus étudiante à l'Académie. Byakuya, ici présent, s'est arrangé pour que tu intègres immédiatement la 13ème des Divisions que comporte l'Armée de la Cour," dit Wasaki.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Capitaine qui témoignait toujours aussi peu d'intérêt à ce qui était en train de se passer. Byakuya hocha très légèrement la tête en direction du vieil homme.

"Pour finir, tu dois apprendre les usages de la noblesse," dit Wasaki. "Je suis sûr que d'être née au - . Bon, peu importe. Nous avons des précepteurs qui peuvent enseigner ce genre de choses, tu sais !"

"Monsieur, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante de votre … ,"commença Rukia encore une fois.

"Goro ! Viens ici, s'il te plaît !" cria Wasaki en agitant un bras en l'air.

"Oui, Monsieur ?" Un nouveau serviteur s'approcha de Wasaki.

"S'il te plaît, montre à Mademoiselle Rukia la chambre que nous lui avons préparée. Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait se rafraîchir un peu après la longue journée qu'elle vient de passer," dit Wasaki.

"Oui, Monsieur," répondit Goro.

Rukia se leva et suivit silencieusement Goro jusqu'à une pièce située au bout d'un long couloir. Il lui indiqua qu'elle devait entrer dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Elle obéit, et il referma la porte derrière elle.

Rukia n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle pouvait espérer en prenant sa décision. Maintenant, elle était là – seule – dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et où, bien sûr, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_ Se demanda t-elle à elle-même.

Rukia s'assit sur le lit luxueux. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle essayait de comprendre la tempête qui venait de se déclarer. Soudain, elle s'effondra sur le lit et pleura.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le lendemain matin, Rukia fût réveillée par de légers petits coups frappés à sa porte.

"O-oui ?" demanda t-elle.

"Kuchiki-sama ?" dit une petite voix derrière la porte.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Rukia.

"Je suis Masumi Nishikori et on m'a assigné la responsabilité d'être votre servante," dit la jeune fille.

"Ma servante ?" se demanda Rukia. "Masumi, entrez s'il vous plaît."

"Oh non, Kuchiki-sama, je ne peux …" Masumi essaya d'expliquer sa position.

"Masumi, _entrez_," dit Rukia avec plus de conviction.

Une fois que Masumi eut pénétré dans la chambre, Rukia commança à lui parler. "Je m'appelle Rukia. S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Rukia. Et je t'appellerai Masumi. Jusque-là tout va bien ?"

Masumi hocha la tête.

"Je suis complètement nouvelle à tout ça," dit Rukia. "Est-ce tu travailles ici depuis longtemps?"

"Depuis environ deux ans," dit Masumi. "Mais je ne travaillais pratiquement qu'en cuisine avant d'être assignée à vos côtés."

"Alors j'espère que tu pourras m'expliquer certaines choses. Est-ce que tu m'aideras, Masumi ?" demanda Rukia. "J'ai besoin d'une amie, quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance pour me montrer le protocole. Ok ?"

Rukia sourit à la jeune fille.

Masumi lui retourna son sourire. "Oui, Mademoiselle … Oui, Rukia," dit-elle.

"Génial. Alors à quoi dois-je m'attendre aujourd'hui ?" demanda Rukia à sa nouvelle amie et servante.

"Votre présence à été demandée auprès du Capitaine Kuchiki pour son heure habituelle du petit-déjeuner, à 8 heures," dit Masumi.

Rukia regarda la pendule. Il était 7h30. Elle avait du temps devant elle.

"Masumi, est-ce que mes affaires du dortoir sont arrivés ?" demanda Rukia en allant à la salle de bains.

"Oui, elles sont arrivées tard dans la nuit. Elles sont entreposées dans une des chambres d'amis. Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas vous réveiller en les apportant ici la nuit dernière."

"Pendant que je prends mon petit-déjeuner, est-ce que tu peux demander à quelqu'un de les amener jusqu'ici ?"demanda Rukia.

"Je le ferais," répondit Masumi.

Rukia s'approcha de la chaise où était posé son uniforme de la veille.

"Je ne peux pas le remettre aujourd'hui," dit-elle, raisonnablement.

"Il y a quelque kimonos et toutes sortes d'autres vêtements pour vous dans la commode et dans la penderie," dit Masumi.

Rukia ouvrit l'armoire et trouva un joli kimono bleu à sa taille. "Ca fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je déballe mes uniformes. Masumi, je vais me laver maintenant. Est-ce que tu peux … "

"Oh ! Bien sûr," répondit Masumi avant de sortir directement de la pièce.

Rukia se fit couler un bain et s'y plongea. _Tu me manques_, Renji, se dit-elle. _Il ne s'est passé qu'un jour depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et je sui déjà complètement perdue._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia arriva dans la salle à manger et resta debout pendant un bref moment.

"Rukia," dit une silhouette inquiétante au bout de la table. "Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît."

"O-oui, Capitaine Kuchiki," répondit-elle.

Elle se glissa sur un des sièges à droite de Byakuya. Le dos raide, les mains sur les genoux, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Pendant cinq minutes, ils restèrent comme ça en silence. Byakuya lisait des documents placés sur sa gauche pendant qu'il mangeait. Il ne portait aucune attention à la présence de Rukia.

Rukia était sur le point de péter les plombs. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je devrais dire quelque chose ?_ Juste au moment où elle pensait ne plus pouvoir supporter ce silence plus longtemps, un serviteur entra et déposa une assiette de nourriture devant elle.

"Ummm … Merci," dit Rukia au serviteur.

"Ne les remercie pas," dit Byakuya.

Rukia sursauta en entendant cette déclaration sévère. Elle attrapa un bout de pain avec ses doigts.

"Ne mange pas avec tes mains," dit Byakuya.

Elle reposa le morceau de pain et ne bougea plus pendant une minute ou deux. _Apparemment, je ne sais même pas manger correctement dans cette maison._

Byakuya finit son repas et tamponna les coins de sa bouche avec une serviette de table. Il ne regardait toujours pas Rukia.

Il se leva de la table. "Rukia, tu commenceras tes leçons ce matin avec Akani Tame."

"Mes leçons ?" Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Oui, tu as besoin d'apprendre à te comporter comme un noble," expliqua t-il. "Je crois que tes effets personnels sont dans une des chambres d'amis."

"J'ai déjà demandé à Masumi de les apporter dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais ici, Capitaine Kuchiki," répondit-elle.

"Et à ce propos," dit-il. "Tu peux m'appeler Byakuya-sama ou nii-sama. Tu es maintenant une Kuchiki et tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Capitaine Kuchiki."

"Nii-sama ?" demanda t-elle.

"Tu as été adoptée par le clan Kuchiki. Il a été décidé que tu deviendrais la sœur du chef de clan, par conséquent, tu es ma sœur adoptive."

Rukia en resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle allait avoir une quelconque position dans cette famille. _Si je suis sa sœur, ses parents n'ont-ils pas à m'adopter ou quelque chose comme ça ? Comment peut-on adopter une sœur ?_ Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment tout ça fonctionnait. Elle savait qu'elle s'appelait désormais Rukia Kuchiki, mais comment exactement était-elle devenue sa sœur ?

"Ferme la bouche, Rukia," la corrigea Byakuya encore une fois.

"O-oui, nii-sama," répondit-elle doucement.

"C'est mieux," dit-il.

"Tu apprendras ce qu'Akani Tame t'enseigneras le matin et l'après-midi pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Le lundi de la troisième semaine, tu te rendras à ton nouveau poste dans la treizième Division des Armées de la Cour. J'ai demandé à ce que tu te présentes à Jushiro Ukitake de la treizième Division," expliqua Byakuya.

"Hai, nii-sama," répondit-elle.

Puis Byakuya sortit de la pièce et Rukia laissa s'échapper un long soupir en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Il était parti et elle pouvait manger en paix.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya se rendit dans une autre pièce du manoir, remplie de livres et de comptes-rendus. Il y avait une petite niche fermée par deux portes encastrée dans un des murs. Il ouvrit lentement les portes. Elles cachaient un petit autel dressé pour sa défunte femme, Hisana.

_Hisana, elle est ici. Et elle est officiellement une Kuchiki. Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en sentir capable, mais je vais essayer – pour toi. Parce que tu as dit que tu n'avais pas été une bonne sœur pour elle et que je devrais être cette famille qu'elle n'a jamais eue, elle est maintenant reconnue comme ma sœur. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu sois fière de moi, Hisana. Ca sera difficile. Je te vois tellement quand je la regarde. _


	2. Chapitre 2

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire ne **m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **Aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

Rukia quitta le manoir de bonne heure avec Byakuya. Comme le lui avait appris Akani Tame, elle marchait à sa gauche, un peu en retrait. Elle ne parlait pas à moins d'y avoir été invitée. Il était agréable de voir qu'elle apprenait vraiment comment se tenir correctement, même si Byakuya avait aussi entendu du précepteur que Rukia n'avait pas ces bonnes manières dans le sang et qu'elle avait du mal à les comprendre et à les retenir. Elle commettait souvent des impairs.

Byakuya guida Rukia jusqu'aux bâtiments de la 13ème Division au centre du Seireitei. Ils entrèrent sur un domaine marqué du symbole signifiant "13".Byakuya entra directement dans le bâtiment et cogna à une des portes. Sans obtenir de réponse. Il fit une deuxième tentative – sans résultat.

"Puis-je vous aider, Capitaine Kuchiki ?" demanda une petite Shinigami avec les cheveux bruns et coupés court.

"Où se trouve le Capitaine Ukitake ?" demanda t-il.

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il ne se sent as très bien," répondit la femme.

Byakuya se contenta de la regarder attentivement.

"Vous êtes … ?"

"Oh, je m'appelle Kiyone Kotetsu et je suis le 3ème Lieutenant de la 13ème Division," répondit-elle.

_J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça mais …_

"Votre Vice-Capitaine est-il présent aujourd'hui ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Oui, Monsieur, " lui répondit-elle.

"Voici Rukia Kuchiki, elle devait de présenter à la 13ème Division aujourd'hui. En l'absence de votre capitaine, votre Vice-Capitaine devra préparer les documents administratifs qui conviennent pour s'assurer qu'elle soit officiellement accueillie," expliqua Byakuya.

"Capitaine Kuchiki, je prends l'entière responsabilité de Rukia et vais m'assurer qu'elle rencontre le Vice-Capitaine Shiba," dit Kiyone.

"Où se trouve exactement le Vice-Capitaine Shiba ?" demanda Byakuya, hésitant à laisser Rukia entre les mains de la personne en face de lui.

"Il est dehors sur les terrains d'entraînement, mais je vais m'occuper d'elle," répondit Kiyone.

Kiyone attrapa sans la moindre hésitation le bras de Rukia et fit demi-tour en courant avec elle. L'expression de Rukia était impayable tant elle ne s'attendait pas à être tirée aussi soudainement de son immobilité.

"Au revoir, nii-sama !" lâcha t-elle avant qu'elles ne disparaissent au coin du couloir.

Byakuya resta planté là pendant quelques secondes, énervé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'interrogea avant de décider qu'il pouvait laisser les choses ainsi pour l'instant. Elle était là à la 13ème Division, même s'il n'avait pas discuté en personne avec Kaien Shiba, dont il était certain qu'il serait la prochaine personne qu'elle rencontrerait. Finalement, il sortit des bâtiments de la 13ème Division pour rejoindre la sienne.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia et Kiyone passèrent devant plusieurs portes ouvertes sur le chemin qui les conduisait dehors pour voir le Vice-Capitaine. Dans une pièce se trouvait un homme qui avait l'air de brasser du thé.

"Sentaro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Kiyone qui s'était arrêtée pour questionner ce Shinigami.

"Je prépare un peu de thé pour le Capitaine," répondit Sentaro.

Le visage de Kiyone devint très rouge, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

"C'était à mon tour de lui faire du thé !" hurla t-elle. Rukia recula. _Pourquoi fait-elle toute une histoire pour du thé ?_

"Baka, tu n'étais pas dans le coin alors il m'a demandé à moi !" dit un Sentaro très austère.

"Eh bien, je suis là maintenant !" répondit Kiyone.

"Tant pis pour toi !" crai t-il à son tour.

Rukia resta là à regarder les deux Shinigamis disparaître au fond du couloir, essayant d'attraper la même tasse de thé.

_C'était bizarre._

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?" demanda une nouvelle voix à Rukia.

Elle se retourna, surprise de voir un nouveau Shinigami devant elle.

"Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin de voir le Vice-Capitaine Shiba," répondit-elle.

"Pour quoi faire ?" lui demanda t-il très vite.

"Je – je vais rejoindre la 13ème Division et Kotetsu et Sentaro viennent juste de s'en aller et … " commença t-elle.

"Comment vous vous appelez ?"l'interrompit-il.

"Rukia Kuchiki," répondit-elle.

"Suivez-moi," dit l'homme bourru.

Ils firent demi-tour et arpentèrent le couloir dans l'autre sens.

Après être passés devant cinq salles, ils entrèrent dans la sixième, il lui dit "Patientez ici." Et referma la porte derrière elle.

Rukia pouvaient entendre des gens chuchoter – du fait de sa présence ici, du fait qu'elle possédait un nom de famille noble et que peut-être elle n'était là que par favoritisme. Une grosse voix d'homme interrompit les chuchotements, les reprenant sur la façon dont ils leur fallait traiter leur collègue de Division, qu'importe son nom – qu'il faudrait le juger sur ses actions et non pas sur son apparence ou son nom de famille.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un Shinigami, grand et beau avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en pétard, déboula dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, je suis le Vice-Capitaine de la 13ème Division - Kaien Shiba," se présenta t-il. "Bienvenue."

Rukia répondit un peu modestement.

"Je vois. Oui, Monsieur," furent les seuls mots qu'elle put rassembler.

"C'est quoi cette salutation faiblarde !" lui cria t-il. "Je suis ton Vice-Capitaine ! Tu devrais préciser ton nom et dire 'ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur !'"

"Tu t'appelles comment, au moins ?" cria t-il.

"Ru-Rukia Kuchiki, Monsieur," répondit-elle. Puis elle se rappela de la suite, "Et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur !"

"C'est beaucoup mieux, Rukia. C'est bien." Il sourit et tourna les talons.

_Dans quoi je me suis-je embarquée?_

OIOIOIOIOIO

Aussi compliqué que fut le premier jour de Rukia à la 13ème Division, elle apprit très vite à apprécier tous les aspects de la vie d'un Shinigami. Pour commencer, ça la libérait de la froideur du manoir Kuchiki. La plupart des autres membres de la famille vivaient en dehors de la maison principale donc à part Byakuya et le personnel, il n'y avait jamais grand monde là-bas.

Elle devait encore subir son apprentissage quotidien de la noblesse donc elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre à se consacrer depuis qu'elle passait ses journées à travailler à la Division. Elle n'avait pas décroché un poste d'Officier, ce qui l'avait un peu déçue, mais elle appréciait quand même la camaraderie qu'elle partageait avec les autres membres de la Division, surtout le Vice-Capitaine Shiba.

A ses yeux, l'homme était infaillible. Il était un Shinigami très doué sur tous les fronts et pourtant toujours agréable avec tout le monde. Il prenait littéralement ses subordonnés sous son aile et les entraînaient de son mieux. Dans le cas de Rukia, il l'emmena au Mt. Koifushi dans l'ouest du Rukongai pour l'entraîner.

Rukia développa une sorte de béguin pour Kaien Shiba, Mais elle savait que cela ne mènerait à rien – mais elle n'en aimait cette nostalgie que davantage. Kaien était marié et sa femme était 3ème Officier de la 13ème Division. Rukia n'avait même pas envie de tenter quoi que ce soit – en réalité, elle aimait beaucoup Miyako Shiba, et pensait que ces deux amoureux se correspondaient parfaitement.

Dans sa chambre au manoir Kuchiki, Rukia rêvassait souvent à Kaien et au lien qui les unissait. _Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de penser aussi souvent à Kaien, mais il me rend si heureuse et je suis tellement seule ici._

OIOIOIOIOIO

_De nombreuses années plus tard …_

Rukia avait entendu dire que Renji avait enfin obtenu son diplôme de l'Académie Shino. Il avait été affecté à la cinquième Division sous les ordres de Sosuke Aizen, accompagné de ses camarades de classe Momo Hinamori et Izuru Kira. N'étant pas Officier, elle n'était que très rarement envoyée en dehors du secteur de la Division pendant ses heures de travail. Ses nuits au manoir étaient remplies des leçons. A part quelques occasions où elle avait aperçu sa chevelure rouge flamboyante, de trop loin d'elle pour qu'il ne remarque seulement sa présence, Rukia n'avait pas du tout vu Renji. Elle se demandait si elle lui manquait au moins un peu.

La vie au manoir Kuchiki ne changeait pas. Byakuya Kuchiki ne changeait pas. Rukia lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle – ce que la famille entière avait fait pour elle – mais il ne lui adressait jamais un regard, même quand ils partageaient un repas.

Il ne lui parlait presque jamais – certes, à quelques rares occasions lorsque quelque chose avait besoin d'être dit. Elle se surprit à désirer de temps en temps une marque de reconnaissance de la part de son frère. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait ou de ce dont elle avait besoin, mais elle était certaine de ne pas désirer ce trou béant qui les séparait.

Une fois, tard dans la nuit, Rukia décida qu'elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur la façon dont elle était devenue une Kuchiki. Assise sur une des chaises dans sa chambre, elle parcourait un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à son Capitaine. Masumi cogna doucement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour déborder le lit de Rukia.

"Bonsoir, Masumi," salua Rukia.

"Comment allez-vous Rukia ?" répondit Masumi.

"Masumi, je me demandais si je pouvais te poser une question," demanda Rukia.

"Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez," répondit Masumi.

"Sais-tu pourquoi la famille Kuchiki m'a adoptée ?" demanda Rukia.

Masumi pâlit en entendant cette question très directe et controversée.

"P-pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?" demanda Masumi.

"Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de savoir ?"demanda Rukia.

"M-mais Rukia, je … " commença Masumi.

"Je sais que ça pourrait te causer beaucoup de problèmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en dirai pas un mot à qui que ce soit," dit Rukia.

"Eh bien, la rumeur courait dans le manoir quand vous êtes arrivée pour nous rejoindre et disait que cette décision appartenait entièrement au Capitaine Kuchiki," répondit Masumi.

"Nii-sama ?" questionna Rukia. "Mais je ne le connaissait même pas au moment de mon adoption."

"Il est dit que vous ressemblez à sa défunte femme," expliqua Masumi. "Je ne l'ai pas très bien connue mais vous êtes comme … ."

"Il a été marié ?" l'interrompit Rukia en se parlant davantage à elle-même qu'autre chose. _Ca n'a toujours pas de sens._

"C'est tout ce que je sais," dit Masumi.

"Merci de me l'avoir raconté," dit Rukia.

Masumi quitta la pièce.

"Suis-je son animal de compagnie ?" se demanda t-elle à voix haute. "Est-ce qu'il aime simplement me regarder ?" _Je ne comprends toujours pas 'pourquoi?' Est-ce que je suis là pour qu'il fasse comme si elle était encore vivante ?_

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia voulait voir si elle pouvait obtenir quelques unes des réponses qu'elle voulait. Elle savait que tous les soirs, Byakuya se promenait dans son jardin. Elle n'avait pas d'interdiction d'y aller mais elle, comme tous les serviteurs, savait que ce serait une mauvaise idée que de l'y déranger sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

Byakuya se promenait dans son jardin, appréciait la paix et le silence, laissait flotter son esprit. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une petite silhouette assise sur un banc en face du bassin contenant les carpes koï. On dirait _Hisana_ …

_Non, pas Hisana. Rukia. Hisana est morte._

Il s'approcha d'elle et se tint suffisamment près pour qu'elle sache qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Il ne dit rien au début.

"Bonsoir, nii-sama," le salua Rukia.

"Rukia," répondit-il.

S'ensuivit le silence.

Finalement, Rukia parla.

"Est-ce que je dérange ta soirée, nii-sama ?"

"Que veux-tu, Rukia ?"lui demanda t-il.

"Nii-sama, j'appréciais simplement l'air frais et la beauté du jardin," expliqua t-elle.

"Tu sais que je viens là à cette heure tous les soirs. Tu ne serais pas venue si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de quelque chose," lui expliqua t-il.

La déception de Rukia se lut sur son visage, sachant très bien que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne contournerait le mur de briques qu'il avait érigé entre eux.

"Nii-sama, je me demandais … pourquoi ais-je été adoptée par le clan Kuchiki ?" demanda t-elle.

"Ca ne te concerne pas," répondit Byakuya. "Contente-toi d'être reconnaissante de l'avoir été."

"Je suis reconnaissante, nii-sama. C'est juste que …" essaya t-elle encore.

"Rukia, s'il te plaît," interrompit-il. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant au même endroit qu'il l'avait trouvée.

Elle comprit l'allusion et rebroussa chemin pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, elle décida de faire un détour par la cuisine pour voir si elle pouvait se trouver une bonne boisson à emporter.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle vit Goro qui y faisait du rangement.

"Vous nettoyez encore après les préparatifs du dîner ?" demanda t-elle au serviteur.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Rukia, comment allez-vous ce soir ?" la salua t-il avec un sourire sincère.

"Je vais bien, Goro. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?" demanda t-elle.

"Non, non. J'ai presque fini. Etes-vous venue chercher quelque-chose ?" demanda t-il.

"Oui, je voulais seulement voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose à boire," dit Rukia.

Goro partit de l'autre côté de la cuisine et chercha dans un des placards. Quand il se retourna, il tenait une boisson dans chaque main.

"Pensiez-vous à quelque chose dans ce genre là ?" Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête la bouteille de saké dans sa main droite. " Ou plutôt celui-ci ?" Il désigna de la même façon le jus de fruit dans sa main gauche.

Rukia rigola.

"Le jus de fruit sera très bien," répondit-elle.

"Très bien," répondit Goro en lui tendant le jus de fruit.

"Goro, comment était la première femme de nii-sama ?" demanda Rukia.

"C'était une femme douce, très douce," répondit-il. "Je ne peux être que désolé qu'elle ne soit pas restée avec nous plus longtemps."

"Combien de temps est-elle restée ?" demanda Rukia.

"A peu près cinq ans," répondit Goro. "Le manoir tout entier était bien plus joyeux quand elle s'y trouvait, même si les autres membres de la famille ne l'acceptaient pas vraiment."

"Pourquoi ça ?"demanda Rukia.

"C'était une roturière du Rukongai," répondit Goro.

Rukia en resta bouche bée.

"Nii-sama était marié à une roturière ?" demanda Rukia.

"Oui, Hisana n'était pas noble par le sang," détailla Goro. "Mais elle rendait le maître tellement heureux."

_Nii-sama, heureux ? Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer._

"Est-ce que … est-ce que je ressemble à sa femme ?" demanda Rukia, un peu timidement.

Goro examina un peu son visage.

"Hmmm. Oui, maintenant que je vous regarde, vous lui ressemblez pas mal. Vous avez la même coupe de cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur. Elle était cependant un peu plus grande que vous."

Une ombre passa devant le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Ni Rukia ni Goro ne s'en aperçurent.

"Merci, Goro," dit Rukia en se levant du siège qu'elle occupait dans la cuisine.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il.

"Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur les raisons qui ont fait que je suis arrivée ici," répondit-elle.

Rukia regagna lentement sa chambre.

_Serais-ce aussi simple ? Je lui rappelle sa défunte femme, par conséquent il veut me garder près de lui ? _

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya, qui venait de passer devant la cuisine, se dirigeait vers le bureau où il pourrait parler à Hisana.

_Hisana. Elle est là depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Pour moi ce n'est pas plus facile que le jour de son arrivée. J'ai tellement de mal à être près d'elle. Maintenant elle pose des questions pour savoir la raison de sa présence ici. Acceptera t-elle la réponse que nous avons élaborée pour son bien ? Sa ressemblance avec toi ? Ou en cherchera t-elle une autre, la véritable raison ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne** **m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **Aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

_Un an plus tard …_

"Masumi," dit Byakuya depuis sa place au bout de la table dans la salle à manger.

"Oui, Capitaine Kuchiki," répondit Masumi en s'empressant de le rejoindre, prête à suivre son commandement.

"Rukia est-elle déjà sortie sa chambre ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Non, Monsieur. Cela commence à m'inquiéter un peu … " répondit-elle.

"Je vois," répondit Byakuya. "Faites-moi savoir, s'il vous plaît, s'il y a du changement."

"Oui, Monsieur. Je le ferai," répondit Masumi.

Au même moment, un autre membre de la famille Kuchiki entra dans la pièce.

"Capitaine Kuchiki, comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Wasaki.

"Rien n'a changé," répondit Byakuya. "Elle n'est pas sortie depuis trois jours entiers. Sa servante me dit qu'elle n'a pas d'appétit."

"Alors, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose," répondit Wasaki.

"Que puis-je faire ?" répondit Byakuya.

"Je ne connais pas très bien cette femme," dit Wasaki. "Je pense n'avoir parlé avec elle qu'une douzaine de fois au cours de ces trois dernières années. C'est vous qui nous avez demandé de faire d'elle une Kuchiki et de la faire venir ici, vous rappelez-vous ? En temps que chef du Clan et premier responsable légal de Rukia, vous devez absolument la faire réagir !"

Byakuya ne dit rien de plus. Il quitta la salle à manger ainsi que le l'ancêtre Kuchiki qui s'y trouvait encore.

Ce soir-là, il cogna légèrement à la porte de Rukia.

"Rukia," dit-il assez doucement pour ne pas la réveiller si jamais elle dormait.

Il toqua encore un peu, puis tourna lentement la poignée. Comme elle n'allait pas très bien, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle réponde à quiconque frapperait à sa porte.

Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était difficile d'y voir quelque chose, mais il pouvait distinguer une petite silhouette allongée sur le lit. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

"Rukia," dit-il encore une fois.

Aucun mouvement.

"Rukia, il faut que tu manges," lui dit-il.

Aucune réponse.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien que tu quittes ta chambre."

Toujours aucune réponse.

Byakuya n'était pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux. Tout le monde le savait – lui-même le savait. Ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité, ni dans sa façon d'agir que de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la réconforter. Il était perdu. A part lui crier dessus ou la traiter avec sévérité – ce qui dans les deux cas serait inapproprié en ce moment – il était à court d'idée.

"Rukia, s'il te plait," fut la dernière chose qu'il lui dit.

Dès qu'il constata qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il quitta la pièce comme il y était arrivé.

OIOIOIOIOIO

"Refuse t-elle toujours de manger ?" demanda le Capitaine Juushiro Ukitake à son collègue.

"Tout à fait," dit Byakuya. "J'ai pensé que vous pourriez la persuader. Elle vous tient en très haute estime." Il fit une pause. "En plus de ça … vous étiez présent."

"Je ferais de mon mieux, Capitaine Kuchiki. La mort du Vice-Capitaine Shiba, ainsi que celle de tous les autres, a été extrêmement difficile pour toute la Division," répondit Juushiro.

"C'est elle qui l'a vraiment tué, n'est-ce pas ?"demanda Byakuya.

"Eh bien, oui. Techniquement, c'est elle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Un hollow s'était emparé de son corps et si elle ne l'avait pas détruit, il en aurait tué beaucoup d'autres," répondit Juushiro.

"Goro !" cria Byakuya pour appeler son serviteur.

"Monsieur," répondit Goro presqu'immédiatement.

"S'il te plait, montre la chambre de Rukia au Capitaine Ukitake et laisse-le entrer," demanda Byakuya.

Goro hocha la tête.

"Par ici, monsieur."

Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, une heure avait passé. Byakuya avait fait une promenade de fin d'après-midi et retournait à son bureau avant de se retrouver, pour la deuxième fois, face à Ukitake.

Byakuya fixa du regard le Capitaiine aux cheveux blancs, attendant un signe de réussite. Juushiro tendit une assiette vide pour que Byakuya puisse la voir.

"Elle va se remettre," dit-il à Byakuya. "Il lui faut juste un peu de temps."

"Merci, Capitaine Ukitake," dit Byakuya.

"Ce fut un honneur de vous aider," répondit Juushiro. "Je reviendrai demain pour l'emmener se promener un peu … si vous êtes d'accord."

"Bien sûr," répondit-Byakuya.

OIOIOIOIOIO

_Hisana, quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Rukia a tué son Vice-Capitaine. Un hollow avait pris possession de son corps et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le poignarder. Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je t'ai faite de la protéger. En voilà le résultat et elle est dévastée. Elle n'a aucune blessure physique mais son état mental a horriblement souffert._

_J'ai été incapable de communiquer avec elle. J'ai demandé à son Capitaine d'intervenir et, apparemment, il a progressé. Ce soir, elle a mangé pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Pourtant, je suis triste. Je suis supposé être son grand frère comme tu me l'as demandé, mais je constate que je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'approcher. Ca m'est beaucoup trop douloureux. J'ai observé de loin ces quelques dernières années et je suis extrêmement fier de la personne qu'elle est devenue. Je me suis attaché à elle. Mais je suis encore obligé de l'admirer de loin. Hisana, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi._

OIOIOIOIOIO

La froideur s'installa dans le manoir Kuchiki, et autour de Byakuya, pendant plus de 40 ans. Rukia réussit à réprimer le souvenir de ce jour affreux où elle avait fauché l'existence de celui qui lui avait apporté le plus de bonheur – son Vice-Capitaine Kaien Shiba. Toutefois, ce souvenir continuait de la hanter. On lui avait dit que la famille Shiba la tenait pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là – et qui pouvait leur en vouloir ? Personne n'avait fait le premier pas pour leur dire la vérité … ni pour s'excuser.

La vie de Rukia était des plus monotones. Ses leçons de noblesse s'estompèrent lorsqu'elle apprit finalement comment se comporter pendant les cérémonies et les réunions officielles. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait s'amuser et être elle-même se trouvait dans le cadre du travail qu'elle effectuait pour la treizième Division. Rukia n'obtenait toujours pas de poste d'Officier, un choix qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle se savait plus douée que bien d'autres Officiers, mais le Capitaine Ukitake continuait à lui dire qu'elle n'était pas encore prête.

Chaque soir, elle retournait dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Byakuya. La plupart du temps, ils mangeaient en silence. S'ils venaient à entrer en conversation, ce n'était que par nécessité. Rukia savait que si quelque chose la concernait directement – une blessure, un entraînement, une excursion hors du Seireitei – elle avait la responsabilité d'en tenir son frère informé. En même temps, il ne partageait que très peu de choses avec elle sauf s'il savait qu'il allait s'absenter.

Rukia se demandait toujours pourquoi Byakuya s'était embêté à la faire entrer dans la famille. Il continuait à ne jamais la regarder. Jamais. Sans les informations qu'elle possédait, elle aurait pu croire qu'il la _détestait_, comme si la décision de l'adopter n'était pas du tout la sienne. Rukia se demandait toujours ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour le faire agir de la sorte – et ses questions n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses depuis tout ce temps.

Puis tout changea …

OIOIOIOIOIO

"Alors, aujourd'hui c'est ton dernier jour, hein Rukia ?" dit Kiyone.

"Oui, je suppose que oui," répondit Rukia.

"Dernier jour de quoi ?" demanda Sentaro.

"T'en as pas entendu parler ? Rukia part pour le monde des vivants pendant un mois entier !" dit Kiyone.

"Rukia, c'est génial ! Tu vas passer du bon temps dans le monde réel. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, mais la nourriture est excellente. Dans quelle région tu vas ?" demanda Sentaro

"Dans la ville de Karakura," répondit Rukia.

"T'aimes bien Chappy, n'est ce pas ? Ils ont quelques magasins de Chappy dans cette ville," dit Sentaro.

"Je n'y vais pas pour jouer ou m'amuser, Sentaro," répondit Rukia. "J'y vais pour aider à protéger la ville des Hollows."

"On trouve toujours le temps de s'amuser, Rukia," dit Sentaro.

"Tu pars quand ?" demanda Kiyone.

"Demain matin," répondit Rukia.

"En as-tu déjà averti Byakuya ?" demanda une quatrième voix. Le Capitaine Ukitake avait surpris la conversation et espionné ses trois subordonnés en train de parler.

"Um, non. Pas encore," répondit Rukia.

Juushiro nota l'hésitation de Rukia devant cette dernière question. Il était maintenant son Capitaine – et un bon ami – depuis ces 40 dernières années. Il savait très bien à quoi était due son hésitation, aussi bien que l'ambiance générale qui régnait au domaine Kuchiki. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était soutenir son amie et subordonnée. Il savait rester à sa place et ne pas intervenir.

"Je serai plus qu'heureux de l'en informer pour toi, Rukia. C'est-à-dire, si tu aimerais que je le fasse,"

"Oui, Capitaine. J'aimerais beaucoup," répondit-elle.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Deux jours plus tard, peu de temps après que tout le monde soit arrivé au travail, Juushiro entendit cogner à sa porte.

"Entrez," dit Juushiro.

Byakuya Kuchiki entra.

"Capitaine Ukitake, savez-vous où est Rukia ?"

Juushiro soupira, baissa les yeux vers son bureau et secoua doucement la tête. _J'avais espéré qu'elle lui dirait. Je suppose que les choses sont pires que je ne le croyais. _

"Capitaine Kuchiki, Rukia a été envoyée dans la ville de Karakura dans le monde réel pour une période d'un mois," dit Juushiro.

"E-elle est partie ?" dit Byakuya, perdant son flegme l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Il le retrouva sans aucun problème. "Pourquoi n'en ais-je pas été informé ?"

"Elle est un membre de ma Division, au même titre que tous les autres," répondit Juushiro. "Il n'est pas de mon devoir de vous en informer. Si quelqu'un avait du vous avertir de son affectation, ça aurait dû être elle."

Byakuya ne répondit rien à cette dernière remarque. Il resta assis là pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant.

"Byakuya, je ne tiens pas à me mêler de tes affaires personnelles, mais je m'inquiète du bonheur de Rukia. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle elle ne t'a pas prévenu qu'elle partait. Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont je doive être mis au courant ?"

"Merci. Bonne journée, Capitaine Ukitake," répondit Byakuya, choisissant de ne pas utiliser la même familiarité que Juushiro.

Byakuya quitta les bureaux de la treizième Division et traversa le Seireitei pour rejoindre la sixième Division. Il avait vraiment le cœur lourd tant la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été disponible pour Rukia lui pesait. Il le savait, mais avait pris pour acquis la confiance et le respect de Rukia sans même avoir à les mériter vraiment. Le plus drôle c'était qu'elle était devenue une noble aux manières irréprochables – au moins auprès de lui. Elle le traitait comme le chef d'un clan devait l'être. Elle était toujours respectueuse et utilisait les bons titres honorifiques. Rukia était désormais une vraie Kuchiki. Mais il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème. Elle était très malheureuse et très seule.

OIOIOIOIOIO

_Deux mois plus tard … _

Byakuya arriva plus tôt que d'habitude à la sixième Division. Il venait de recevoir un ordre du Général en personne et il devait absolument régler quelques questions avant de l'executer.

La moitié de la matinée passa et le nouveau Vice-Capitaine de Byakuya entra sans se presser dans le bâtiment, en retard comme toujours. Renji Abarai avait été promu presqu'au même moment où Rukia était partie pour Karakura. Byakuya était un peu sceptique en voyant ce rustre aux cheveux rouges devenir son Vice-Capitaine. Byakuya avait une très bonne mémoire et se rappelait du jour où Renji avait interrompu la rencontre des Kuchiki avec Rukia, la première fois où ils avaient abordé l'idée de son adoption. Il savait que ce Shinigami avait été, à moment donné, un ami de Rukia même s'il ne semblait rester plus aucune trace de cette amitié. Byakuya avait décidé qu'il ferait l'affaire sur les recommandations personnelles de plusieurs autres Capitaines qui lui firent savoir que Renji n'avait pas seulement très doué pour se battre mais travaillait également très dur pendant les entraînements. Byakuya trouvait regrettable ne travaille pas aussi dur quand il s'agissait de remplir la paperasserie – ou de surveiller ses manières et rester ponctuel.

"Bonjour, Capitaine," dit Renji en passant devant la porte ouverte de son bureau.

"Renji, nous devons discuter," dit Byakuya.

Renji fit marche arrière pour passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Quelque chose qui va pas, Capitaine?" demanda t-il.

"Le Général m'a confié une mission et j'aimerais avoir ton aide pour la mener à bien," dit Byakuya. "Nous partons ce soir après le dîner. Retrouve-moi au manoir avant de venir, fait un saut à la douzième Division et prends un détecteur de reitsu pour l'emmener avec nous."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur ?"demanda Renji. "On va où ?"

"Nous allons dans la ville de Karakura. Pour retrouver Rukia. Elle devait rentrer il y a un mois mais elle ne s'est pas présentée. Ils pensent qu'elle a donné ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à … un humain."


	4. Chapitre 4

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

Ayant été interpelée dans le monde des vivants par son frère et son Vice-Capitaine, Rukia était à présent assise seule dans la cellule des prisonniers détenus à la 6ème Division. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait donné la plupart de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à un humain. Cet humain, dont elle avait fini par beaucoup s'occuper pendant les deux mois qu'elle avait passés dans la ville de Karakura, était aujourd'hui probablement mort - tué par son propre frère. Byakuya n'avait pas porté le coup de grâce, mais Rukia savait qu'il y avait extrêmement peu de chances pour qu'il survive alors que son corps salement mutilé avait perdu tant de sang.

Elle n'appréciait pas la froideur de Byakuya, son regard qui croisait rarement ceux des autres, son tempérament ... indifférent. Auparavant, Rukia ressentait de l'ambivalence pour cet homme qui ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt mais maintenant qu'il avait tué Ichigo Kurosaki de ses propres mains, elle ne ressentait plus qu'un profond écœurement.

Rukia était, la plupart du temps, tenue à l'écart dans sa cellule avec pour seules compagnies les visites occasionnelles de Yamada Hanataro, qui lui apportait de la nourriture et nettoyait sa cellule, et Renji qui continuait à se moquer d'elle et à lui rappeler la stupidité de ses actes.

Durant les premiers jours qui suivirent son retour, Rukia échangeait souvent des piques avec Renji quand il passait la voir. Elle le taquinait à propos de son nouveau rang - une position dont elle ignorait tout jusqu'à cette nuit froide où il était venu la récupérer avec Byakuya. Ses sourcils tatoués étaient également un grand sujet d'inspiration pour l'humour sarcastique de la petite Shinigami.

Sans que Rukia ne le sache, Byakuya la surveillait même si elle ne vit que rarement son visage. Elle constata qu'elle semblait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps - en fait, il ne l'avait jamais connue aussi heureuse. Et cela alors qu'elle avait conscience de faire face à une possible condamnation à mort pour ses actes. Elle avait du cran. _Etait-elle ainsi avant que j'entre dans sa vie ? Avant que je n'exhausse la dernière volonté d'Hisana ?_

En parlant avec Renji, Rukia se sentait bien. C'était presque comme si les 50 dernières années n'avaient durées qu'un instant. Elle se sentait immédiatement à son aise avec son ancien meilleur ami et amant de longue date.

C'est lors d'une de ses visites que Renji évoqua le fait que son frère était probablement en train de la tirer d'affaire.

"Tu sais, le Capitaine Kuchiki est sûrement en train de plaider la clémence au moment où on parle !"

Elle ne répondit que :

"J'en doute."

"Comment tu peux dire ça?" demanda Renji. "Vu la fierté qu'il a, il ne va pas rester sur la touche pendant que sa sœur se fait exécuter."

"Là dessus, tu as raison," dit Rukia. "Je suis sûre qu'il préfèrerait me tuer lui-même."

Rukia se détourna pour que Renji ne puisse pas voir son visage.

"Je sais très bien quel genre d'homme il est. J'ai été adoptée il y a 50 ans par le Clan Kuchiki, et durant toutes ces années, il n'a jamais posé les yeux sur moi," expliqua t-elle.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Quelques jours après, Byakuya fit lui aussi son apparition dans la pièce où était détenue Rukia et interrompit une visite de Renji. Le Central 46 lui avait communiqué sa décision et il devait s'assurer que Rukia comprenne ce à quoi elle devrait faire face.

"Dans 25 jours, tu seras emmenée à la Cour Centrale pour y subir la peine capitale. C'est le verdict final de la Soul Society."

Renji était abasourdi par la décision finale et par le calme avec lequel Byakuya annonçait à sa sœur le destin qui l'attendait. Renji écarquillait les yeux, incrédule. Sur le visage de Rukia, on pouvait simplement voir qu'elle comprenait et acceptait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose - ni de la Chambre des 46 ... ni de Byakuya.

"C'est la dernière fois que nous nous parlons," dit Byakuya en s'adressant directement à Rukia. "La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera sur le lieu de l'exécution."

Byakuya les laissa tous les deux dans la pièce. Rukia était aussi immobile qu'une statue, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya retourna ce soir-là au manoir des Kuchiki. Il ne voulu ni diner ni sortir dans le jardin pour sa balade habituelle. Il avait deux rendez-vous importants, les deux consistaient à informer ses proches de sa décision finale mais déchirante.

Il s'arrêta d'abord sur la tombe de ses parents. Et il termina par l'autel dédié à Hisana dans son bureau. En fait, il leur dit tint quasiment le même discours.

J'ai fait la promesse, en faisant de Rukia une Kuchiki, que je n'outrepasserai plus jamais la loi. Grâce à cet engagement, le nom des Kuchiki conserverait tout son honneur. J'ai aussi fait une autre promesse; sur le lit de mort de mon épouse, j'ai juré de devenir le frère de Rukia et de la protéger jusqu'à la mort. Malheureusement, je vais briser une de ces deux promesses. Je suis ici ce soir pour vous dire que j'ai décidé de faire respecter la loi aisi que l'ordre d'exécution contre Rukia. Aussi sévère que je puisse trouver cette condamnation, mon rôle n'est pas de remettre en question le verdict de son jugement. En choisissant de respecter la loi, je reste au service de tout mon Clan. En choisissant de ne pas protéger Rukia, elle et moi seront les seuls à être punis.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia a rapidement été incarcérée au Senzaikyu, une tour blanche reliée au à la colline du Sokyoku, l'endroit où elle devait être exécutée. Elle subissait un isolement total – ni même Renji ou Hanataro n'avait le droit de lui rendre visite. Renji eut une dernière chance de voir Rukia en supervisant le transfert de la prisonnière de sa Division jusqu'au Senzaikyu. C'est pendant ce transfert qu'il eut l'opportunité de la tenir informée de la dernière rumeur qui circulait. Des ryokas avait pénétré dans la Soul Society et le bruit courait que leur chef était un garçon aux cheveux oranges – tout comme l'humain que lui et Byakuya avaient laissé pour mort lors de son arrestation à Karakura.

Rukia laissa la joie l'envahir une fraction de seconde avant de s'inquiéter du nombre de personnes blesses ou tuées en essayant de la sauver. Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle avait plus de soutient que jamais à la Soul Society. Elle n'avait non plus aucune idée du vrai mal qui rôdait dans le Seireitei et bien d'autres informations auxquelles elle n'avait pas accès, isolée dans sa tour, derrière la pierre de Sekkiseki.

Le jour et l'heure de son exécution arrivèrent et Rukia fût escortée jusqu'à la colline du Sokyoku. Le ryoka à la chevelure orange, Ichigo Kurosaki, la sauva in-extremis et la confia à un Renji Abarai visiblement convalescent, pour qu'il l'emporte en lieu sûr. Elle n'était pas au courant de la bataille qui avait opposée Renji et Byakuya plus tôt dans la journée. Byakuya ne put qu'assister au déroulement de ces évènements depuis son poste aux côtés des autres Capitaines. Cependant, il saisit la première opportunité de batailler contre le ryoka qui, encore une fois, bloquait le chemin qui conduisait à Rukia.

Byakuya et le ryoka aux cheveux oranges s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Byakuya avait failli tuer Ichigo, à Karakura, en portant un coup de lame dans son dos. Il avait échoué une deuxième fois en découvrant que ce dernier tentait de faire évader Rukia du Seneaikyu. Ichigi avait subi de graves blessures mais la Reine de l'Eclair en personne, Yoruichi Shihoin, l'avait sauvé. Ce serait sa derrière chance de l'affronter – Ichigo était venu à la Soul Society expressément pour sauver Rukia. Même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois, il voulait risquer sa vie pour sauver celle qui était la sœur de Byakuya depuis 50 ans.

Byakuya ressenti une pointe de honte face à cette situation. _Qui est ce gamin qui essaye de sauver ma sœur pendant que je reste là, assis, à ne rien faire._

Byakuya avait choisi quelle promesse il allait honorer et se prépara à combattre ce gamin aux cheveux oranges pour respecter cette décision fatale qu'il avait prise. Avant que ne commence la bataille, se fit une nouvelle promesse à lui-même. Ces derniers jours, il avait été plongé dans un dilemme obsédant et voulant savoir à quel serment se lier. Il avait fallu tous les sauveteurs de Rukia, qu'ils soient ryokas ou Shinigamis, pour le pousser à se remettre sérieusement en question. _Si le ryoka gagne, j'exaucerai son souhait, celui de voir Rukia rester en vie, et reviendrai sur ma décision._

Ce fut une bataille acharnée. Byakuya avait sous-estimé plus d'une fois cet humain. En diminuant ainsi l'intensité de son Bankai, il aurait pu perdre là vie à cet instant si le jeune Kurosaki n'avait pas reculé. Puis il y eut l'apparition de ce masque étrange …

Les deux guerriers étaient à bout de force lorsque Byakuya suggéra qu'ils en finissent sur une dernière attaque. Le ryoka accepta. Les deux Shinigamis assénèrent leur dernier coup. Mais, au final, ce fût la victoire de Kurosaki. Le zanpakuto de Byakuya brisé, Ichigo sortit vainqueur.

_Je tiendrai promesse. J'ai changé ma décision et Rukia n'a plus rien à craindre de moi._ Dit-il à Kurosaki puis il s'en alla en utilisant le pas-éclair. Sur le trajet qui le menait au manoir Kuchiki, il souhaita intérieurement que lui et Rukia trouvent une solution pour surmonter les évènements de ces derniers jours. Sa première décision de faire respecter la loi avait probablement poussé Rukia à le détester et leur relation, aussi minuscule soit-elle, devait approcher du néant. Il craignait qu'elle ne le haïsse à ce point. _Je te le jure – je me rachèterai, Rukia._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya se rendait encore chez lui lorsqu'il le sentit. Quelque chose avait changé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce - ? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa pensée. Uniquement guidé par l'instinct, il fit demi-tour vers la colline du Sokyoku.

Comme il s'approchait, il le vit – non, c'était impossible _– le Capitaine Aizen ?_ Mais il était mort ! Rukia !

Il arriva juste à temps pour entendre Aizen dire à Gin d'en finir avec la vie de Rukia. Instinctivement, Byakuya se plaça devant la lame de Gin et encaissa le coup. Il était moins une.

Malheureusement pour Byakuya, le sabre de Gin s'était planté très près de son cœur. Il tomba à genous sur le sol, tenant encore Rukia dans ses bras. Elle poussa un cri, lui demandant pourquoi il avait essayé de la sauver.

_Je sais que tu pense que je te déteste, Rukia. Je me rachèterai._ Il réaffirma sa précédente promesse.

Les trois traîtres - Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, et Sosuke Aizen – s'échappèrent de la Soul Society sous les yeux impuissants des autres Shinigamis. Une énorme entaille apparut dans le ciel et trois rayons de lumière en sortirent pour les emporter. C'était fini, pour l'instant.

Byakuya s'effondra.

"Nii-sama !" cria Rukia.

Autour d'eux, les ryokas – visiblement acceptés désormais par les Shinigamis – et la 4ème Division se partageaient les nombreux blessés tombés sur le colline du Sokyoku. Le Capitaine Unohana s'occupa en personne de la blessure grave de Byakuya. Kukia était maintenue à l'acart par d'autres membres de la 4ème Division pour permettre au Capitaine Unohane de prodiguer ses soins.

Le Capitaine Unohana appela rapidement Rukia aux côtés de son frère. Byakuya l'avait demandée. _Je vais bientôt mourir. Il faut que je dise la vérité à Rukia. La vérité, enfin. Elle a le droit de savoir le secret qui se cache derrière son adoption._ C'était comme si toute la toile tissée par ses secrets était sur le point de se défaire. La culpabilité, la honte – il avait désespérément besoin de se racheter.

Elle attrapa sa main.

"Nii-sama," murmura t-elle.

"Quelque chose ma pèse lourdement," dit Byaluya. "Il y a 50 ans, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, ma femme."

"Je sais," affirma Rukia. "Lady Hisana. Beaucoup de gens qui travaillent au manoir m'ont dit que je lui ressemblais. J'ai eu l'impression que cette ressemblance était la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez adoptée dans la famille."

_Il me regarde_, pensa Rukia tout en parlant.

"Rukia, il est vrai que tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu as été adoptée dans la famille. Vois-tu, Hisana – était ta sœur aînée," dit Byakuya.

Rukia en eut le souffle coupé.

"Elle considérait qu'elle n'avait pas été une bonne sœur pour toi, Rukia. Elle t'a abandonnée alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé à Inuzuri. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'occuper à la fois d'elle et de toi – elle était jeune et n'arrivait pas à supporter la situation. Mais Rukia, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour, pendant tout le temps que je l'ai connue, sans qu'elle ne retourne au Rukongai pour te chercher. Hisana t'aimait beaucoup."

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Rukia. En un demi-siècle, elle avait fini par croire certaines choses concernant le Clan Kuchiki et Byakuya. Maintenant qu'il lui parlait d'Hisana, ses convictions partaient en lambeaux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on ait pu lui cacher tout ça. Pourtant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir haï cet homme pour son comportement. Elle commençait à comprendre le passé – son passé dont elle n'avait jamais rien su.

Byakuya continua, " Hisana est tombée malade et sa dernière volonté était que je te retrouve. Que je devienne cette famille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être pour toi. C'est pour ça que cette adoption a fait de toi ma sœur. Elle m'a demandé de te protéger. Mais en même temps, elle m'a supplié de ne pas t'avouer la vérité. Elle avait tellement honte de son comportement."

"Oh, nii-sama," Rukia serrait sa main entre les siennes.

"Je t'ai retrouvée un an après son décès. Je t'ai immédiatement accueillie comme une Kuchiki même si les autres membres du Clan y trouvaient à redire. D'abord pour Hisana puis pour toi, j'ai enfreint les règles en accueillant une personne du Rukongai dans notre noble famille. Ca m'était égal. Mais j'avais juré à mes parents que jamais plus je n'enfreindrai la loi. Quand l'ordre de ton exécution est tombé, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. J'avais fait deux promesses et je devais en rompre une. Au bout du compte, j'ai décidé de rester fidèle à la promesse que j'avais faite à mes parents de respecter la loi. Je – je pense que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Je m'en rends compte à présent.

Il serra fort ses mains dans la sienne.

"Rukia, je suis tellement désolé. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi."

Elle éclata en sanglots.


	5. Chapitre 5

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire ne **m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5<p>

On remercia les ryokas pour avoir sauvé le Seireirei. Ils étaient à présent considérés comme des compagnons d'arme et des amis. Durant la semaine suivante, Shinigamis et humains passèrent pas mal de temps ensemble – et presque tout le monde avait des blessures à soigner après cette bataille contre Aizen.

Byakuya séjourna à la 4ème Division pendant presque toute la semaine. Rukia lui rendait souvent visite et Renji quittait rarement son chevet. Même si son comportement n'avait apparemment pas changé, Byakuya sentait ses épaules libérées d'un gros poids depuis qu'il s'était confessé à Rukia. Elle était encore en vie et il avait eu raison de revoir sa position. Il n'avait pas soupçonné la trahison commise par les trois ex-Capitaines ni le fait que ce soit en fait, Sosuke Aizen, et non pas la Chambre des 46, qui ait ordonné l'exécution de Rukia. Il avait appris là une cruelle leçon.

_Comment aurai-je pu me le pardonner si elle était morte ?_

Pour Rukia aussi, le temps des changements avait sonné. Elle n'était plus la Kuchiki dépressive et malheureuse qu'elle l'était avant de passer deux mois dans le monde des vivants. Ichigo Kurosaki et ses amis avaient changé sa vie et lui avaient montré les avantages d'une vraie amitié. Elle avait encore de la peine à croire qu'ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour venir la sauver à la Soul Society. Ils avaient répondu présent quand ceux de son monde ne semblaient pas esquisser le moindre geste.

Rukia avait finalement fait la paix avec le Clan Shiba en présentant ses excuses personnelles à Kukaku et Ganju Shiba, dont Kaien était le grand frère. Elle était maintenant délivrée de cette douleur et de ce reproche qu'elle trainait derrière elle depuis des décennies … et elle était pardonnée.

Les amis humains de Rukia avaient supposé qu'à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé, elle retournerait dans le monde des vivants avec eux. Dès qu'elle entendit ça, Rukia les corrigea. C'était ici chez elle et non pas dans leur monde. Elle leur était redevable pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, mais elle avait le sentiment que les choses ici seraient différentes à partir de maintenant. Renji était réapparu dans sa vie et son frère lui avait avoué la vérité et s'était excusé. Tout allait changer – elle en était tout simplement persuadée.

Finalement, quand Ichigo et ses amis quittèrent le Seireitei pour retourner sur terre, chacun savait que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Ils n'étaient pas du tout tristes – au contraire, ils pensaient déjà à leur prochaine rencontre.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia guérit de ses blessures beaucoup plus rapidement que Byakuya. Après seulement quelques jours, elle fut capable de se présenter à la 13ème Division et reprendre son travail. Ses amis humains lui manquaient mais elle était très impatiente de voir ce que la vie allait lui réservait à présent à la Soul Society.

Il ne fallut à Byakuya qu'un jour ou deux pour quitter la 4ème Division et rentrer chez lui au manoir des Kuchiki pour finir sa convalescence. A la différence de beaucoup d'autres Shinigamis, Byakuya avait assurément les moyens et l'entourage nécessaires pour prendre soin de lui s'il tombait malade ou était blesssé.

Rukia rentra chez elle après une longue journée de travail. Elle fut accueillie par Goro qui l'informa qu'elle était demandée dans la chambre de Byaluya aussi tôt qu'il lui conviendrait. Rukia remercia le serviteur et partit directement dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir. Rukia prit une douche et enfila un kimono bleu avant d'aller voir Byakuya.

Elle cogna doucement à la porte.

"Entrez," dit Byakuya tout haut.

Rukia ouvrit lentement la porte.

"Vous avez m'avez demandé, nii-sama ?"

"Rukia, c'est bon de te voir," dit Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, vous m'avez vu hier," dit Rukia. Elle rougit parce que le Byakuya de ces cinquante dernières années n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça.

"Je sais. Mais sachant que je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici dans ce lit à ne rien faire d'autre que lire, ta visite est un divertissement que j'apprécie," expliqua t-il.

Rukia sourit. C'était tellement différent. En si peu de temps, son frère était passé de quelqu'un qu'elle détestait, quelqu'un qui se fichait apparemment d'elle et qui ne daignait même pas la regarder dans les yeux quand il lui parlait, à une personne dont elle se préoccupait de l'état de santé et dont elle avait cessé de trouver la compagnie froide et inconfortable. Rukia savait que ces deux dernières semaines n'étaient qu'un début de changement dans leur relation mais ça la rendait plus optimiste sur ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de lui dans le futur.

"Alors, Rukia, raconte-moi de ta journée. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui dans ta Division ?"demanda Byakuya.

Rukia était encore debout au pied du lit, faisant son "rapport" lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

"Rukia, n'hésite pas à t'asseoir pendant que tu me parles. Tu n'es pas un de mes subordonnés chez nous."

"Euh, oui, nii-sama," dit-elle avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit en discutant.

"Le Capitaine Ukitake se sentait assez bien pour pouvoir venir au travail aujourd'hui. Kiyone, Sentaro et moi étions si inquiets pour lui, surtout depuis qu'Aizen a quitté la Soul Society. Il réagit tellement mal à cette trahison. J'ai été lui parler aujourd'hui et il a dit …"

Rukia continua encore à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant sa journée. Byakuya écoutait mais un peu distrait par le cours personnel de ses pensées. Pendant que Rukia blablatait encore et encore, Byakuya repensait à la décision mûrement réfléchie qu'il avait prise de changer de comportement vis-à-vis de Rukia. Il avait comprit la leçon et ne s'occuperait plus d'elle à distance comme il le faisait. Il avait été témoin de sa force et de sa joie et avait fait le vœu de lui permettre de se comporter ainsi à partir de maintenant – d'être elle-même et non plus entravée par la solitude, la tristesse ou le fardeau de la noblesse. Quand Byakuya regarda Rukia, il se surprit à constater qu'il ne voyait plus seulement en elle que la sœur d'Hisana – elle était désormais une personne à part entière pour lui – elle était Rukia. Oui, elle faisait encore ressurgir le souvenir de sa sœur et ça lui était encore douloureux. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la douleur puisse avoir diminué autant, et ça devenait de plus en plus facile pour lui-même en si peu de temps.

"Nii-sama ?"interrogea t-elle.

"O-oui, Rukia ?" demanda t-il.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien sûr. Juste un peu de fatigue, je crois. Pourquoi ?" répondit-il.

"Tu avais le regard perdu dans le vide depuis un petit moment," dit Rukia.

"Ce n'est rien," répondit-il. "Est-ce que tu as faim, Rukia ?"demanda t-il.

"Un peu, " répondit-elle.

"Aides-moi à me lever, alors. Allons trouver quelque chose à manger," dit-il.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus heureuses qu'ils aient partagées. Rukia et Byakuya avaient vécu sous me même toit pendant des décennies et avaient travaillé ensemble comme Shinigamis dans le Gotei 13. Apparemment du jour au lendemain, tout changea – et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en éprouvait la moindre nostalgie. Ils acceptaient tout simplement que les choses se passeraient ainsi désormais.

La guerre était imminente et tout le monde le savait. Aizen voulait détruire la Soul Society.A partir de là, ils n'avaient que des fragments d'indices. On continuait à reconstruire le Seireitei des dégâts causés par l'invasion des ryokas et par les batailles menées contre les ryokas puis Aizen et les traitres qui le suivaient. D'autres continuaient à se rétablir. Mais dans l'ensemble, la vie continuait son cours dans le Seireitei et au manoir Kuchiki.

Pendant cette période, Byakuya et Rukia discutaient souvent pour apprendre à se connaître – c'était comme un nouveau commencement pour eux. Ils partageaient toujours leur dîner et Rukia commença même à sortir se promener dans le jardin avec son frère tous les soirs. Rukia posait assez souvent des questions sur sa sœur et il était heureux de lui répondre en lui racontant l'histoire de leurs cinq and de vie commune. Byakuya n'était pas aussi curieux que Rukia mais l'écoutait parler de sa vie, de ses amis du monde des vivants et de son enfance et de l'amitié qui la liait à Renji.

OIOIOIOIOIO

A peine un mois après, un messager arriva un soir au monoir Kuchiki. Goro répondit à la porte et fit entrer le messager. Rukia et Byakuya étaient en plein dîner. Le messager s'inclina devant eux et s'excusa de les déranger pendant leur repas.

"J'ai un message pour Rukia Kuchiki," déclara le messager.

"Oui, c'est moi," répondit-elle.

"Une mission vous a été attribuée par le Général Yamamoto et le Capitaine Hitsugaya. Vous, ainsi que l'équipe désignée, partirez demain matin pour le monde des vivants. Ichigo Kurosaki et ses mais ont récemment été attaqués par un Arrancar. Puisqu'il est nécessaire d'effectuer des recherches et de préparer la bataille, c'est une équipe expérimentée qui est envoyée," expliqua le messager.

"Qui d'autre en fait partie ?" demanda t-elle.

"Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto, et le commandement de cette équipe revient à Toshiro Hitsugaya," dit le messager.

Rukia jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, dont le visage ne dévoilait aucune émotion comme à son habitude. Elle trouvait que puisqu'elle le connaissait mieux, elle avait commencé à développé une rare capacité dont peut de gens pouvaient se venter, celle de lire les infimes changements de son expression. Et elle pouvait dire qu'il s'inquiétait de cette nouvelle mission à laquelle elle participerait.

"Merci," dit Rukia en congédiant le messager. Puis elle se tourna vers son frère. "Ne t'inquiète pas, nii-sama. Je ne serai pas seule – et Ichigo et ses amis seront là, eux aussi."

"C'est juste que – s'il te plaît, sois prudente, Rukia," lui dit Byakuya.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya a reçu un papillon de l'enfer un soir au manoir après sa journée de travail.

"Ce message est adressé à tous les Capitaines et les Vice-Capitaines présents dans le Seireitei. Un groupe d'Arrancars, incluant un Espada, a attaqué des humains ainsi que des Shinigamis dans le monde des vivants. Plusieurs individus ont été blessés, les plus atteints sont Ichigo Kurosaki et Rukia Kuchiki."

Byakuya paniqua à l'écoute de la dernière déclaration. _Rukia est blessée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Un Espada ? Il est trop tôt pour l'invasion principale. Ils nous ont dit que le Hogyoku serait en sommeil jusqu'au mois de Décembre. J'ai besoin d'aller là-bas. J'ai besoin d'aider Rukia. _

Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir à toute allure sans écouter le reste du message, il entendit, "Aucune victime n'est à déplorer à la suite de cette bataille. Tous les blessés ont été soignés avec succès."

Byakuya hésita en entendant cela. Il prit une profonde respiration. _Elle va bien_, se dit-il. Mais plus il y pensait, plus sa réaction l'inquiétait … ou la réaction qu'il avait failli avoir. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il s'était laissé envahir par ses émotions et il avait presque répondu à une impulsion. Parmi les qualités qu'on lui attribuait, il était particulièrement fier de sa retenue et de son sang-froid. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

OIOIOIOIOIO

Quelques semaines après, Byakuya eut la surprise de voir ni plus ni moins que Rukia arriver pendant le dîner.

"Nii-sama ?" dit-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Byakuya se leva, comme l'exigeait la politesse lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée, Rukia," dit Byakuya.

"Je ne sais pas très bien pour combien de temps et … il semblerait que je reste à la caserne pendant ce temps," dit Rukia.

"Pourquoi donc ?"demanda Byakuya.

"J'ai ramené un humain avec moi et nous allons nous entrainer ensemble pour la grande bataille d'hiver. On a le sentiment d'avoir besoin d'accroitre notre force avant cette bataille," expliqua Rukia. "J'ai demandé au Capitaine Ukitake d'ouvrir les terrains d'entrainement derrière la caserne de la 13ème Division et il a accepté."

"Qui as-tu ramené, exactement ? Ce rouquin grossier qui a une grande gueule ?" damanda Byakuya.

Rukia ne s'offensa pas de la question de son frère même si elle trouvait le "grande-gueule" un peu injustifié. Elle savait à quel point Byakuya appréciait les gens respectueux et qui avaient de bonnes manières et, franchement, Ichigo avait des lacunes dans les deux points.

"Non, nii-sama. Il s'agit d'Orihime Inoue," dit Rukia.

"Tu as amené la fille," constata Byakuya.

"Elle avait besoin d'un partenaire d'entrainement … et d'une amie," dit Rukia.

"Je suis sûr que tu excelleras dans ces deux rôles, Rukia," dit Byakuya. "Tu connais les horaires du manoir. S'il te plait, viens me rendre visite le temps d'un repas ou d'une balade si ton programme d'entrainement te le permets."

"Oui, nii-sama," répondit Rukia.

Ils apprécièrent le restant du repas ensemble, qui s'avéra être le seul que Rukia et Byakuya partagèrent avant qu'elle ne retourne dans le monde des vivants. Byakuya avait beaucoup de questions à poser sur ce qui s'était exactement passé pendant les quelques semaines où elle était partie, surtout cette rencontre avec l'Espada et les Arrancars qui avait mis sa vie en danger. Elle calma ses inquiétudes et lui raconta que l'attaque était venue de nulle part et même Ichigo, qui était présent à ce moment-là, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Orihime s'était occupée de la soigner, elle et tous les autres, après le départ de l'Espada qui avait perdu cinq Arrancars lors de cette bataille.

La présence de Rukia manquait à Byakuya, mais la vie continuait et il était très pris par ses responsabilités au sein de la 6ème Division pendant qu'ils préparaient la grande bataille à venir. Il était très content qu'elle ait fait un saut pour partager au moins un repas avant de partir encore une fois rejoindre l'équipe dans le monde des vivants.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour la traduction de ce cinquième chapitre ! <strong>

**J'en profite pour vous dire un petit mot :**

Tout d'abord, je _vois_ à quel point vous êtes nombreux à lire cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à poster le plus régulièrement possible les prochains chapitres.

Et puis, je vais répondre aux 2 _reviews_ laissées pour cette histoire :

Thank you very much, **metsfan101** ! Chapter 2 was a great chapter indeed but, believe me, the next ones are even better ;) But, I don't know, maybe you read this story in English already ?

Et merci beaucoup à toi, **Chou**, même si ce n'est pas techniquement _ma_ fic, je fais mon possible pour poster une traduction de qualité qui reste très fidèle au texte d'origine. En ce qui concerne la suite, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par jour, sauf pendant les week-ends :)

**Merci à tous et à très vite !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

~ Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 6<p>

Rukia et Orihime furent brutalement secouées en retournant dans le monde des vivants quand plusieurs Arrancars firent une nouvelle apparition dans la ville de Karakura. Malheureusement pour Orihime, elle ne pouvait pas suivre Rukia dans le Senkaimon car elle était humaine et n'avait pas de papillon de l'enfer à suivre. Rukia retourna dans le monde des vivants aussi vite qu'elle le pût et sauva, encore une fois, la vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il semblait qu'elle et son ami aux cheveux oranges se sauvaient la vie plutôt fréquemment.

Cependant, cette fois-là, tout ne se passa pas très longtemps comme prévu. Distraite et prise par surprise pendant qu'elle parlait avec Ichigo, elle se retrouva la cible d'un cero à bout-portant et fut heureusement sauvée par Shinji Hirako.

_J'espère que Byakuya n'entendra pas parler de ça avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé._ C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle manquait de se faire tuer dans le monde des vivants. Elle savait que son frère n'allait pas être content.

Rukia passa les 24 heures qui suivirent dans le brouillard. D'abord, Ichigo avait besoin d'être soigné après sa bataille perdue – une tâche rendue beaucoup plus difficile par l'absence d'Orihime qui n'était pas encore revenue dans le monde des vivants. Puis il y eut cette attaque des Arrancars – la deuxième dans un délai si court. Et, une fois encore, ils avaient disparu si soudainement.

Rukia se rendit au loft d'Orihime où les autres Shinigamis espéraient découvrir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ce que Rukia apprit l'accabla. Orihime aurait déjà dû être de retour. Le Capitaine Ukitake informa l'équipe par visioconférence qu'elle était partie la veille du jour où ils avaient suffisamment sécurisé les murs du Dangai pour qu'elle puisse le traverser. L'hypothèse de travail était qu'elle avait été soit kidnappée, soit tuée.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Ichigo pour aller jusque chez Orihime. A la surprise générale, il était complètement guéri et identifiait sur lui un résidu de reitsu qui appartenait à Orihime. Elle était donc en vie et elle l'avait soigné. C'est alors que le Général ordonna à tout le monde d'abandonner immédiatement Orihime car il était évident que si elle avait eu le temps de guérir Ichigo, elle agissait de sa propre volonté et avait rejoint les Arrancars de son plein gré. Elle était à présent considérée comme une traitresse pour les Shinigamis. Ceux présents dans l'appartement protestèrent, mais en vain.

A ce moment là, un Senkaimon apparut dans la salle à manger d'Orihime. Byakuya et Kenpachi Zaraki en sortaient pour ramener tous les Shinigamis du monde des vivants jusqu'à la Soul Society, en employant la force si nécessaire. Rukia était déçue de voir que c'était Byakuya qui avait la charge de forcer tout le monde à rentrer, sachant surtout qu'elle avait tenu tête au Général en lui disant qu'elle refusait d'exécuter son ordre et de revenir. Cependant, elle n'avait plus du tout le choix et capitula rapidement. Juste avant que les portes du Senkaimon ne se referment, elle demanda pardon à Ichigo de l'abandonner face à un si gros problème.

Pendant que Rukia entrait à nouveau à la Soul Society, elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait juste de se passer. _Il suivait juste les ordres et il n'est probablement pas au courant de ce dont il s'agit_, pensa t-elle au sujet de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de faire son devoir, surtout quand on ne lui avait pas détaillé tous les faits. Elle allait assurément saisir la prochaine opportunité pour lui parler – mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils soient en tête à tête.

Elle trouva cette opportunité dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Seireitei. Les ordres de retour et cette menace manifeste d'utiliser contre eux la force s'ils n'obéissaient pas énervaient la plupart des membres l'équipe qui avait été envoyée dans le monde des vivants. Ca trahissait un manque de confiance et de compréhension. Cependant, ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire sous peine d'être puni par le Général en personne. Par conséquent, l'essentiel de l'équipe choisit de partir sans un mot, chacun dans sa direction dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez eux. Pas d'au revoir, pas de signes de la main – chacun se dirigeait simplement vers les locaux de sa Division.

Byakuya fit demi-tour pour rentrer au manoir Kuchiki. Très froidement – sans s'adresser à Rukia et sans l'attendre, visiblement, avant de décider de partir. Elle resta plantée là à regarder sa silhouette qui s'éloignait. Elle sentait la rage qui montait en elle. Comment osait-il ?

Elle marcha – ou plutôt se précipita – rapidement pour le rattraper.

"Nii-sama !" cria t-elle, sévèrement. "Nii-sama !"

Il ne lui prêta pas attention au début puis se retourna lentement pour la regarder en face.

"Rukia, si tu veux vraiment crier, peux-tu au moins attendre que nous soyons arrivés au manoir ?"

"Comme tu veux mais saches que je compte avoir une discussion avec toi dès qu'on sera rentrés," dit Rukia.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble et en silence. Dès que la porte d'entrée du manoir se referma derrière eux, Rukia laissa libre cours à ses émotions.

"Nii-sama, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu suivais simplement les ordres quand tu nous as obligé à rentrer," dit Rukia à son frère.

"Oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, on m'a ordonné de vous ramener à la Soul Society, par la force si nécessaire," dit Byakuya de sa voix typiquement calme.

Rukia tomba simplement à genoux et pleura, la tête entre ses mains. Byakuya resta là à la regarder. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, mais il avait si peu d'expérience sur le comportement à avoir dans ce genre de situation. Il s'était écoulé plus d'un demi-siècle depuis la dernière fois où il avait ressenti le besoin de réconforter quelqu'un.

"Rukia ?" dit-il en se penchant pour poser une poser une main sur son dos.

"Nii-sama, tu ne comprends pas. C'est mon amie. Comme le sont les autres à qui la Soul Society vient juste de tourner le dos," expliqua Rukia.

"Rukia, je suis sûr qu'il y avait une bonne raison - ," commença Byakuya.

Dès qu'elle entendit son frère commencer à trouver des excuses à leurs supérieurs, sa colère reprit le dessus. Byakuya pouvait voir à quel point elle était en colère et énervée même si les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage.

"Non ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les aider. Je me fiche de ce que ça va me coûter. Orihime faisait partie du groupe d'humains venu me sauver au Seireitei. Je leur dois une faveur. Je lui suis redevable à elle. A chacun d'eux," dit-elle avant de s'arrêter net, comme sur le point de s'en aller. Elle tournait le dos à son frère.

"Tu te demandes comme y arriver sans être considérée comme une "traîtresse" à la Soul Society," dit Byakuya.

"Hai," répondit Rukia presqu'en murmurant, la tête baissée.

"Rukia," dir Byakuya en s'avançant vers elle. "Je t'ai ramenée ici aujourd'hui parce que le Général m'avait donné l'ordre de le faire. J'ai fais mon devoir. Maintenant que tu es ici, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux et de faire ce qui te plait," expliqua Byakuya.

Byakuya partit vers sa chambre. Elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire; il venait de lui donner sa permission implicite.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder.

"Assures-toi que toi et Renji achetiez des manteaux avant de partir. J'ai entendu dire que le temps était rigoureux là-bas." Et il disparut dans un couloir.

Rukia essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qui venait juste de se passer.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Deux jours après, Byakuya était assis à son bureau, passant en revue sa paperasse et celle de Renji. Ce dernier s'était présenté devant son Capitaine avant de partir. Il avait dit que Rukia et lui "s'en allaient" pendant quelques temps et qu'il espérait que ça ne poserait pas de problème à Byakuya de s'occuper seul de la Division durant son absence.

Byakuya savait bien sûr ce qui se passait et où ils allaient mais aucun des deux n'en dit un mot.

"Soyez prudents, tous les deux," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Après que Renji s'en soit allé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter immédiatement pour Rukia. Il avait conscience qu'elle était une Shinigami avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Mais il était aussi conscient de ne pas pouvoir tout le temps faire attention à elle. En voulant la protéger autant que possible, il avait déjà passé un accord avec le Capitaine Ukitake et le Général afin que Rukia n'obtienne jamais un siège d'Officier. Et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, elle s'était introduite subrepticement dans le Hueco Mundo avec son propre Vice-Capitaine. Byakuya soupira devant l'ironie de la chose.

Un papillon de l'enfer entra par la fenêtre ouverte pour se poser sur son index.

"Capitaine Kuchiki ! La 1ère Division exige votre présence immédiate !"

"Ca doit être le moment," se parla t-il à voix haute.

Dix minutes après avoir reçu le message, Byakuya et plusieurs autres Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines se tenaient devant le Général dans la 1ère Division.

"Le garganta localisé sous la boutique d'Urahara dans le monde des vivants a été stabilisé avec succès. Les Shinigamis de niveau Capitaine peuvent désormais voyager jusqu'au Hueco Mundo à travers cette porte. Allez-y immédiatement et apportez votre soutien à ceux qui s'y trouvent déjà !" ordonna le Général.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya, accompagné de trois autres Capitaines et d'un Vice-Capitaine se hâtèrent vers le monde des vivants puis au Hueco Mundo. A l'instant où ils atterrirent sur le sable, il rechercha immédiatement l'énergie spirituelle de Rukia. Il y parvint en plus de temps que nécessaire et le reitsu de Rukia avait beaucoup diminué.

Son instinct réagit, sachant qu'elle avait probablement des problèmes et était sûrement grièvement blessée. Il utilisa le shunpo pour se rendre à l'endroit où il l'avait localisée, à Los Noches, aussi vite que possible. Il arriva juste à temps. En atteignant son but, il fut accueilli par un Espada qui levait son épée au dessus d'une Rukia inconsciente. Il allait porter le coup fatal.

Byakuya empêcha l'Espada d'abaisser son sabre et, au cours de la conversation qui suivit et de leur combat, il apprit que Rukia avait déjà vaincu un autre Espada. Malheureusement, cette bataille avait eut raison de toutes sas forces, bien que même Byakuya se trouva impressionné qu'elle ait pu battre un Espada quelques soient les circonstances. Ce nouvel Espada qui le combattait à présent, Zommari Leroux, possédait une forme libérée qui se révéla constituée de plusieurs douzaines d'yeux qui recouvraient son corps. Si un œil "marquait" quelque chose, il lui volait sa volonté. Il essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir sur les bras et les jambes de Byakuya pour tenter de le contrôler, mais Byakuya était fort et contrait la volonté de l'Espada en tranchant ses propres tendons ce qui rendait ses membres inutilisables aussi pour l'ennemi. Mais Zommari choisit alors de s'en prendre à Rukia – il utilisa son pouvoir de contrôle pour la forcer à retourner son sabre contre sa propre gorge même si elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

A ce moment là, quelque chose se brisa en Byakuya. Son visage restait stoïque mais un hurlement résonna dans sa tête que lui seul pouvait entendre. Il exécuta un kido sur sa propre sœur pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal sous les ordres de l'Espada et le combat entre le Capitaine et l'Espada monta d'un cran.

Il sembla s'écouler des heures entières avant que Byakuya ne réussisse finalement à vaincre Zommari Leroux. Tout ne tint qu'au fait que Senbonzakura pouvait libérer des millions de pétales alors que Zommari ne pouvait contrôler qu'un nombre limité d'objets et Byakuya sortit vainqueur. Aucune chance pour que les yeux de Zommari ne bloquent chacun des pétales aiguisés comme des rasoirs.

Zommari continua à parler à Byakuya après ses blessures du combat. Même si Zommari continuait à traiter Byakuya 'd'arrogant', il s'avéra que Zommari était le véritable arrogant. Il méprisait les Shinigamis parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas leur travail de tuer les hollows. Le fait que Byakuya veuille le tuer était la preuve de l'arrogance du Shinigami. Cependant, Byakuya le corrigea très vite.

"C'est parce que tu as pointé ta lame sur ma fierté," expliqua Byakuya.

D'un simple point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait référence à son orgueil personnel, alors qu'en fait, il parlait de Rukia.

Les guérisseurs de la 4ème Division trouvèrent finalement Byakuya et Rukia. Byakuya insista pour qu'ils s'occupent de Rukia qui frôlait la mort alors que ses blessures à lui étaient, certes profondes, mais ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger. Quand Rukia se réveilla finalement, elle constata les blessures qu'il avait subies en voulant la protéger; ça la stupéfia et lui brisa le cœur. Elle essaya de faire en sorte que le guérisseur de la 4ème Division s'occupe de ses blessures, mais Byakuya ne voulait rien entendre tant que son état resterait critique.

Rukia se rallongea et pensa à tout ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Et il se révéla que Byakuya lui avait en fin de compte sauvé la vie. L'amour qu'elle portait à son frère se renforça ce jour-là. Par ses actions, il lui avait prouvé qu'il était prêt à mourir pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! <strong>

Personnellement, c'est un de mes passages préférés dans l'animé, alors j'adoré le traduire.

Pour les _reviews_ :

**metsfan101**, thanks for your loyalty :)

**Psychopathe**, je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise et que tu me le dises ! Ton avis me touche beaucoup, je te remercie infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une _review_ :)

En fait, je me considère comme chanceuse de pouvoir lire et apprécier de très bonnes FanFictions écrites en anglais (celle-ci est en haut de ma liste ! ) et je voulais simplement donner l'occasion à tous les francophones amateurs du couple ByaKia d'en faire autant ou que d'autres puisse le découvrir.

En commençant à poster cette traduction, je n'attendais pas grand-chose des _reviews_ et ne voyais pas ça comme une motivation, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort ! Merci à toi ;)

**A très bientôt pour la suite ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

~ Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 7<p>

Bien que la journée de Rukia et Byakuya ait été déjà bien remplie, elle était loin d'être terminée. Rukia guérit rapidement et batailla contre un Arrancar qui s'appelait Rudobon aux côtés de quelques uns de ses amis, y compris Renji. Byakuya, d'un autre côté, se retrouva à faire partie de l'équipe envoyée contre Yammy, qui se révéla être l'Espada 0, le plus puissant de tous, sous sa forme libérée. Toutes les équipes de Shinigamis sortirent victorieuses de leurs affrontements contres leurs puissants ennemis au Hueco Mundo.

Ils avaient finalement gagné la guerre ce jour-là – Ichigo Kurosaki eut raison d'Aizen, à deux pas de la vraie ville de Karakura qui se trouvait maintenant dans la Soul Society. Malheureusement, pour y arriver, il franchit toutes les limites et accomplit le Getsuga Tensho final. Rukia fut personnellement bouleversée par la signification de cet acte. Ichigo perdrait ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et ne serait plus capable de la voir ou de communiquer avec elle.

Rukia resta au chevet d'Ichigo pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience après son évanouissement juste après sa bataille contre Aizen. Quand Ichigo se réveilla enfin, Rukia se tenait tout près de son lit. Il leva la tête pour voir ses beaux yeux violets remplis de larmes, effrayé par ce moment ultime.

"Rukia ?" dit-il. "Est-ce que … ça y est ?"

Elle répondit en hochant la tête.

"Tu disparais … ," observa t-il en levant sa main vers son visage.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Tu vas me manquer," dit-il.

"Toi aussi," répondit-elle. Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne tarda pas à devenir complètement invisible.

Rukia essuya ses larmes. Elle avait essayé de se préparer à ce moment depuis qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde en ce qui les concernait, non ? Elle continuerait à le voir à chaque fois qu'elle viendrait dans le monde des vivants. Il leur serait juste impossible de communiquer quand elle n'utiliserait pas de gigai. Mais, maintenant que la guerre était finie, aurait-elle jamais l'occasion de revenir dans le monde des vivants ?

Elle s'en alla jusqu'à la boutique d'Urahara pour rentrer à la Soul Society grâce au Senkaimon.

En quelques heures, elle était de retour au manoir Kuchiki. Rukia partit directement dans sa chambre et se plongea dans un bain chaud. _C'est terminé_. Elle s'en rendait finalement compte. Non seulement la guerre venait de se terminer mais un chapitre important de sa vie aussi. Elle resta assise là pendant quelques temps à réfléchir à ce dont elle avait besoin pour passer à autre chose – même si passer un jour ou deux à faire le deuil de ce qu'elle avait perdue ne seraient certainement pas mal vu. C'était le minimum qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

Elle s'arrêta ensuite à la cuisine. Elle avait faim et il n'était pas l'heure de manger alors elle fouilla dans les placards pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Elle finit par trouver des restes de riz et de viande et mélangea le tout avant de manger.

Puis elle sortit dans le jardin pour profiter de la solitude pour réfléchir. Elle rejoignit un de ses endroits préférés – sous un cerisier à côté du bassin rempli de carpes koï, tout près du pont.

Rukia resta assise là pendant un bon moment et perdit la notion du temps. Quand le ciel se colora de rose à l'Est, elle comprit qu'elle venait de manquer le dîner. _Byakuya sait-il au moins que je suis rentrée ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas fâché parce que je ne suis pas venue dîner_.

Elle observa le ciel prendre une teinte violette et lentement se parsemer d'étoiles. Une silhouette solitaire traversa le pont pour la rejoindre. C'était Byakuya.

"Bonsoir, Rukia," la salua t-il.

"Nii-sama, j'espère que ma présence ici ne pose pas de problème," répondit-elle.

"Pas du tout. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda t-il.

"Je crois," répondit-elle. "C'est juste que ça a été difficile de …" elle se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment comment finir sa phrase.

"Je sais," répondit-il. "Nous aurions tous besoin de faire une pause."

"As-tu guéri ?" demanda t-elle.

"Presque," répondit-il.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle," dit-elle en souriant un peu.

"Puis-je me joindre à toi ?" demanda t-il.

"Absolument," dit-elle. "C'est ton jardin, après tout."

"Rukia, tu es, au même titre, un membre de la famille," remarqua t-il.

"Oui, nii-sama. Mais ça sera toujours ton jardin," répondit-elle.

Un silence confortable entoura les deux Shinigamis.

"Es-tu de retour pour de bon, cette fois ?" finit-il par demander.

"Oui, je pense que c'est le cas," répondit-elle. "Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs comme Urahara l'avait pressenti. Je lui ai dit au revoir tout à l'heure. C'est tellement injuste – il a sauvé à la fois la Soul Society et le monde des vivants il paye le prix de perdre son reitsu et de ne plus pouvoir communiquer librement avec nous."

"Tu sembles t'être beaucoup attachée à lui, Rukia," demanda t-il pour voir sa réponse.

"C'est vrai. Il ne ressemble à aucune personne que j'ai connue," répondit-elle.

"Tu es devenue différente depuis que tu l'as rencontré," observa t-il.

"Nii-sama ?"demanda t-elle.

"C'est cet humain agaçant qui t'a finalement permis de sortir de cette coquille de tristesse et de désespoir. Et il n'a pas fait que ça, il m'a fait réaliser à quel point la façon dont je te traitais était inacceptable," expliqua Byakuya. "Même si ça me fait mal de le dire à voix haute, nous lui devons, tous les deux, beaucoup."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué à quel point j'étais triste," dit Rukia. "Jusque très récemment, nous ne discutions presque jamais."

Ils firent une nouvelle pause dans leur conversation, Rukia contemplait la lune. Elle soupira.

"Je vois bien que tu nourris beaucoup de sentiments pour Kurosaki," dit Byakuya. "Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ?"

Rukia savait exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait.

"Nii-sama, il va énormément me manquer – et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais pour être franche, je l'aime parce qu'il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et qu'il le sera toujours. Il est toujours humain et très jeune en plus. Il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer de romantique entre Ichigo et moi."

Byakuya était content de la confession de sa sœur – mais, pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. En observant continuellement la façon dont elle se comportait avec lui ou la façon dont elle parlait de lui, Byakuya avait ressenti une vague d'inquiétude. Depuis que Byakuya avait ouvert son cœur à Rukia après l'attaque de Gin, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle et ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Il était convaincu qu'une histoire d'amour entre deux réalités n'apporterait que de la solitude et du chagrin. Ca aurait été le cas, à moins qu'elle ne décide finalement de renoncer pour de bon à son existence de Shinigami comme l'avait fait le père d'Ichigo. Byakuya avait gâché 50 années auprès de Rukia et maintenant qu'il était déterminé à faire partie de sa vie, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

OIOIOIOIOIO

La vie revint à la normale dans le Seireitei. Seuls les Shinigamis plus faibles étaient envoyés à Karakura et la plupart des Officiers du Gotei 13, après avoir soigné leurs blessures et fait la fête, travaillaient en vue de leur prochain gros objectif – distribuer les places d'Officier laissées vacantes par ceux qui avaient trahit la Soul Society. A part Renji, ils ne voyaient personne d'autre ayant atteint le bankai, mais la plupart des Capitaines s'accordaient à dire que Renji n'était pas encore prêt à en devenir un. Byakuya promit de commencer à l'y entraîner et, si les résultats étaient convaincants, Renji pourrait postuler à ce grade dans un an.

Tous les Capitaines savaient que les Shinigamis les plus puissants, parmi ceux qui restaient, étaient probablement les Vice-Capitaines. Il y en avait bien quelques autres qui occupaient des postes d'Officiers ou qui se trouvaient dans le monde des vivants dont les candidatures pourraient être envisagées aussi.

Les Capitaines participèrent à une réunion qui dura une journée entière à la 1ère Division pour décider de ceux qui pouvaient le plus prétendre au grade de Capitaine. Il y avait aussi l'affaire du poste de Vice-Capitaine, vacant depuis longtemps, à la 13ème Division, celle du Capitaine Ukitake. Il fallait décider sur le champ qui promouvoir à quel poste.

Tous étaient d'accord sur le choix des Vice-Capitaines les plus faibles ou ceux qui ne correspondaient pas aux critères (comme Isane Kotetsu, qui était une guérisseuse et pas une combattante). Les Capitaines considérèrent les cas de Yoruichi Shihoin et de Kisuke Urahara. Après discussion, ils furent rapidement écartés – pas à cause de leur précédent bannissement décidé par la Chambre centrale 46. Elle était encore vide après le massacre et ramener ces deux-là au Seireitei n'aurait pas posé de problème. Kisuke et Yoruichi avaient encore beaucoup de valeur mais ils n'avaient pas fait preuve du moindre désir de revenir à la Soul Society de façon définitive.

"Alors, c'est décidé," dit le Général. "Izuru Kira sera finalement le Capitaine de la 3ème Division. Il a accompli son devoir avec beaucoup de mérite dans le monde des vivants. Il a très bien dirigé la 3ème Division depuis que les traitres se sont enfuis et a continuellement fait preuve de grandes qualités de dirigeant. Juushiro Ukitake sera son mentor et se chargera de son instruction."

"Mais, Général, ne devrais-je pas plutôt former un Vice-Capitaine pour ma Division au lieu du Capitaine d'une autre Division ?"demanda Juushiro en réponse.

"Vous faites très bien d'en parler. J'ai récemment pris une décision à ce propos," dit Yamamoto. "Je crois que Rukia Kuchiki est désormais prête à devenir une Vice-Capitaine."

Byakuya fut plus que surpris d'entendre ça. Son visage se durcit une fraction de seconde avant de redevenir un masque neutre.

"Général, je pensais que nous avions déjà discuté de ce sujet," dit Byakuya.

"J'approuve totalement cette nomination," dit Juushiro en interrompant presque son collègue.

Même s'il avait respecté la volonté de Byakuya de ne pas accorder de poste d'Officier à Rukia, il pensait depuis quelques temps qu'elle était devenue beaucoup trop puissante pour sa position. Cette décision les faisait souffrir elle et la Division et il s'était promis que si l'idée réapparaissait, il approuverait sa promotion.

"Capitaine Kuchiki, vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait que votre sœur a effectué un travail formidable à plusieurs reprises cette année. Elle était le principal agent de liaison auprès de nos alliés dans le monde des vivants. Elle a montré à Kurosaki comment devenir un Shinigami-remplaçant en restant à ses côtés durant plusieurs mois d'affilés. Elle a vaincu un Espada et plusieurs Arrancars dans le Hueco Mundo. Même si elle a été à plusieurs reprises gravement blessée, sa combativité n'a jamais faiblie. Et elle est puissante, Capitaine Kuchiki. Vous ne pouvez plus lui refuser ce poste plus longtemps. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle devienne la Vice-Capitaine de la 13ème Division, il faudrait me donner une meilleure raison que le fait qu'elle soit votre sœur adoptive."

Byakuya réfléchit à tout ce que venait de dire Yamamoto. Il resta silencieux mais les mots faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus de raison de refuser – il le reconnaissait à présent.

"Général, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi l'entraîner pendant un mois. Si elle doit devenir Vice-Capitaine, je veux être sûr qu'elle soit prête," répondit-il finalement.

"Je vous accorde un mois, Capitaine Kuchiki," répondit le Général. "Maintenant, passons à notre dernier poste vacant, il reste deux candidats dont il faut que nous discutions. Rangiku Matsumoto et Shuuhei Hisagi."

Toshiro Hitsugaya fut le premier à énumérer les qualités et les défauts de sa Vice-Capitaine.

"Rangiku Matsumoto est une excellente Vice-Capitaine. Elle possède une grande aptitude à prendre des décisions et, même si elle est un peu dingue, elle sait quand prendre les choses au sérieux. Elle ferait un Capitaine convenable. Cependant, je sens qu'il est de mon devoir de vous avertir de quelques détails – le premier est qu'elle n'aime pas remplir de paperasserie. De plus, elle porte une attention des plus médiocres aux affaires quotidiennes … et elle aime quitter son travail le plus tôt possible."

"Ahem," toussota le Général, qui n'appréciant sûrement pas que cette candidate ait trop de défauts à ses yeux.

Puis Koamura s'avança.

"Matsumoto est une Vice-Capitaine bien sympathique mais, à mon avis, elle n'est pas encore prête au travail d'un Capitaine. Shuuhei Hisagi n'a pas seulement dirigé sa Division depuis la fuite des traitres, mais a dû également s'occuper de la publication du _Journal du Seireitei_. Il a vaincu un Arrancar durant la bataille d'hiver, ce qui prouve sa force et son habileté. C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement fiable et mature qui dispose déjà du respect de toute la 9ème Division."

"Capitaine Komamura, à vous entendre, c'est un Shinigami parfait. N'a-t-il aucun point faible ?" demanda le Général.

"Si, bien sûr," répondit Saijin. "Le plus gros obstacle est son état mental depuis la fuite des traîtres. Tousen était son idole. Hisagi le croyait infaillible et partageait la façon de voir les choses de son ancien Capitaine. Et soudain, son univers s'est trouvé bouleversé par la trahison de son mentor. Le poids de sa culpabilité est très lourd."

"Nous sommes nombreux à avoir été déçus par cette trahison, Capitaine Komamura," dit Yamamoto. "Peut-il la surmonter ?"

"Oui, Général. Grâce à de nouvelles amitiés et de nouvelles alliances, je crois qu'il n'aura pas de problème à oublier Tousen."

"Votons, à présent," dit le Général. "Ceux qui sont favorables au fait que Shuuhei Hisagi devienne le prochain Capitaine de la 9ème Division, faites un pas en avant, s'il vous plaît."

Tous les Capitaines s'avancèrent, même Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Je suis surpris par votre vote, Capitaine Hitsugaya," dit Yamamoto.

"Bien que je pense que le Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto ait fait un travail admirable, je crois que Shuuhei Hisagi est un bien meilleur candidat," dit Toshiro.

"Très bien, alors Shuuhei Hisagi doit être formé à la fonction de Capitaine. Capitaine Komamura, serez-vous son mentor ?"demanda Yamamoto.

"Oui, Monsieur. Ca serait un honneur," dit Saijin.

"Je vais envoyer des messages aux futurs nouveaux Capitaines à propos d'une réunion obligatoire qui aura lieu demain. J'aimerais que leurs mentors soient également présents. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous chargerez-vous, s'il vous plaît, d'informer Rukia Kuchiki des projets la concernant avant la fin de la journée ?" demanda Yamamoto.

"Hai," répondit Byakuya.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était donc ma traduction du septième chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! <strong>

Pour les _reviews_ :

**Nightmaare**, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :) Pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour la suite, plus je traduis, plus j'aime çà ! Alors tant que l'histoire originale paraîtra, mes traductions suivront !

En effet, je m'aperçois que j'ai été un peu négligente sur les derniers chapitres au niveau de la relecture … J'ai fais gaffe cette fois :)

**Ayaka**, je suis très contente que cette histoire t'intéresse, c'était la seule motivation qui m'a poussée à poster tous ces chapitres traduits. Grâce à toi, je sais que j'ai atteints mon but. Merci infiniment. Je croise les doigts pour que ça dure :)

**A très vite pour la suite ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 8<p>

C'est pendant le dîner, ce soir-là, que Byakuya apprit la nouvelle à Rukia. Il était vraiment surpris que le Général n'ait pas demandé à Ukitake de la lui annoncer lui-même. En réalité, il lui avait demandé de s'en charger pour trois raisons – d'abord, parce qu'elle était sa sœur et qu'il avait l'assurance de la voir ce soir; ensuite, parce qu'il s'y était longtemps opposé et devrait lui expliquer précisément la situation; et, enfin, parce qu'il allait passer un mois entier à l'entraîner pour son nouveau grade.

En fait, pour une fois, Rukia arriva dans la salle à manger avant Byakuya. Elle se contenta de rester assise, attendant que son frère arrive pour qu'on lui serve le premier plat. Elle avait vraiment très faim après avoir passé presque toute la journée à travailler avec Sode no Shirayuki sur ses différentes danses.

Byakuya arriva bientôt et s'assit, comme d'habitude, au bout de la table. Après une première bouchée de nourriture, Byakuya tapota les commissures de ses lèvres avec sa serviette de table avant de parler.

"Rukia, sais-tu où j'ai passé ma journée ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Hai, nii-sama. Kiyone et Sentaro m'ont dit qu'une réunion regroupant tous les Capitaines se tenait toute la journée à la 1ère Division," répondit-elle.

"Exactement. Nous avons discuté des postes vacants de Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines. Depuis la trahison, il nous manque trois Capitaines et, comme tu le sais, il manque un Lieutenant au Capitaine Ukitake depuis bien trop longtemps," répondit Byakuya.

"Oh, est-ce que Renji va devenir Capitaine ?" demanda Rukia avec animation.

Comme d'habitude, elle se souciait davantage de ses amis que d'elle-même.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse à l'heure actuelle," répondit Byakuya. "Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'es jamais devenue Officier ?"

"La Capitaine Ukitake dit que c'est parce que je ne suis pas encore prête," répondit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda Byakuya.

Rukia hésita un dixième de seconde avant de répondre à sa question.

"Si mon Capitaine me dit que je suis …" commença t-elle.

"Rukia," interrompit-il. "Ne me donnes pas de réponse toute faite. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi et que tu me dises ce que tu penses."

"Nii-sama, je ne suis pas sûre. Je crois que je suis plus qualifiée que certains des Officiers de ma Division. Ca m'ennuie de m'entendre dire que je ne suis pas prête et en regarder d'autres obtenir des grades plus élevés," répondit-elle.

"Je vois," répondit-il. "Maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'être honnête avec toi, Rukia. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir avant de réagir."

Rukia hocha la tête.

"Si tu es actuellement un Officier sans grade, c'est à cause de la promesse que j'ai faite à Hisana de veiller à ta sécurité. On envoie toujours les Officiers gradés sur les missions les plus dangereuses … " commença t-il.

Comme on aurait dit que Rukia voulait l'interrompre, il lui rappela, en levant la main, qu'il voulait d'abord finir avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir dupé et de t'avoir donné l'impression que tu n'étais pas une bonne Shinigami. J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable et, tu as raison, tu aurais facilement pu prétendre à un grade si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé. Je veux que tu saches que je ne peux plus te barrer la route. D'autres l'ont vu et moi aussi. Dans un délai d'un mois, à compter d'aujourd'hui, tu rendras tes fonctions de nouveau Vice-Capitaine de la 13ème Division," dit Byakuya.

"Dans … un … mois ?" demanda Rukia, stupéfaite.

"Oui, Rukia. J'ai demandé un mois pour me laisser le temps de te préparer à ton nouveau poste," dit Byakuya.

"Oh, nii-sama ! Je suis tellement contente !"

Elle se leva de sa chaise et, chose très rare chez les Kuchiki, se précipita vers son frère pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serrer contre elle, alors qu'il était toujours à table.

Byakuya, bien sûr, s'y attendait et conserva son apparence stoïque.

Quand elle eut finit de le serrer dans ses bras, elle relâcha son étreinte et demanda, "Nii-sama, pourquoi n'est-ce pas le Capitaine Ukitake qui s'occupe de ma formation ?"

"Il s'occupera de quelqu'un d'autre," répondit Byakuya.

"Oh, est-ce que c'est Renji ?"demanda t-elle encore, continuant sur sa précédente lancée.

"Encore une fois, je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler. Patience, Rukia," répondit-il.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le lendemain matin, les chemins de Renji Abari, Izuru Kira, et Shuuhei Hisagi se croisèrent alors qu'ils se rendaient à la 1ère Division.

"Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Izuru.

"J'ai été convoqué par le Général la nuit dernière," répondit Renji.

"Moi aussi," ajouta Shuuhei.

"Je me demande si on a des problèmes ou un truc dans le genre," dit Izuru.

"Pour quelle raison ?" demanda Shuuhei.

"Bah, je sais pas !" dit Renji.

"Voilà le Vice-Capitaine Sasakibe," remarqua Izuru. "Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qui se passe."

Le Vice-Capitaine de la 1ère Division fit signe aux trois hommes de le suivre à l'intérieur.

"Sasakibe ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ?" demanda Renji.

"Je ne suis sûr de rien," répondit-il. "Le Général Yamamoto m'a demandé de venir vous chercher et de vous conduire jusqu'à la salle de réunion dès votre arrivée."

"C'est tout ? T'en sais pas plus ?"demanda Shuuhei.

"J'en ai peur, oui," répondit Chojiro.

Les trois Vice-Capitaines suivirent leur homologue dans les locaux de la 1ère Division. Ils furent conduits jusque devant deux portes gigantesques derrières lesquelles ils savaient que le Général les attendait. Ils n'attendirent que cinq minutes avant d'entendre Yamamoto frapper le sol avec son gros bâton de bois. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement pour eux.

A l'intérieur, ils virent Yamamoto qui leur faisait face, debout au milieu de la pièce. D'un côté se trouvaient Byakuya Kuchiki et Saijin Komamura. De l'autre, Juushiro Ukitake.

"Vous trois, entrez !" dit le Général, d'un ton ferme.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, côte à côte, ils comprenaient que, pour une raison inconnue, que cette réunion avait été organisée pour eux. Il manquait les autres Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines.

"Je crois qu'on a des ennuis," murmura Renji à Shuuhei, qui lui balança un coup de coude en réponse.

"Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira et Shuuhei Hisagi. Vous avez tous les trois été sélectionnés pour suivre un entrainement qui vous permettra de devenir, respectivement, les Capitaines des Divisions 5, 3 et 9," expliqua Yamamoto.

"Quoi?" lâcha Shuuhei. Izuru écarquilla les yeux.

"Vous m'avez entendu! Vous trois avez été choisis comme futurs Capitaines des Divisions que je viens de citer. Ne me faites pas répéter. Si ça vous pose le moindre problème, c'est le moment de me le faire savoir," dit Yamamoto.

Tous les trois, bien qu'encore sous le choc de cette déclaration, se contentèrent de secouer un peu la tête de droite à gauche.

"Alors, c'est très bien. Atteindre le bankai est une des conditions obligatoires pour devenir un Capitaine. Renji Abarai, vous l'avez déjà atteint. Ainsi, la durée de votre entrainement sera écourtée. Le Capitaine Kuchiki sera votre mentor et vous montrera tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir avant de prendre vos fonctions de Capitaine."

"M-merci, Monsieur," répondit Renji en s'inclinant.

"Izuru Kira et Shuuhei Hisage La route qui vous mènera au grade de Capitaine sera plus compliquée. Vous devez absolument travailler, tous les deux, à l'obtention du bankai en plus de votre apprentissage des devoirs qu'un Capitaine doit accomplir. Kira, votre mentor sera le Capitaine Ukitake. Hisagi, le Capitaine Komamura vous montrera la marche à suivre," dit Yamamoto.

"Les trois mentors que j'ai nommés me rapporteront directement l'avancée de vos progrès durant nos habituelles réunions de Capitaines. J'attends beaucoup de vous trois alors, s'il vous plaît, ne me décevez pas," dit Yamamoto.

"Hai," répondirent-ils tous les trois en chœur et en s'inclinant.

"Vous pouvez disposer," dit le Général.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Renji n'imaginait pas partager cette grande nouvelle avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rukia. Dès qu'il quitta la 1ère Division, il utilisa le shunpo pour rejoindre la 13ème division.

"Rukia !" cria t-il, un peu partout. Les Shinigamis de la 13ème Division qu'il croisait le dévisageaient. "Rukia !"

Finalement, le Capitaine Ukitake revient à sa Division et remarqua cette grosse brute aux cheveux rouges qui criait le prénom de sa toute nouvelle Vice-Capitaine.

"Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les locaux de ma Division ?" lui demanda le Capitaine.

"Oh, Capitaine Ukitake, je cherchais Rukia. Vous savez où elle est ?"demanda Renji.

"Eh bien, oui, je le sais. J'ai reçu un mot ce matin disant qu'elle passerait sa matinée à s'entraîner avec le Capitaine Kuchiki sur leur terrain d'entraînement privé, tout près du manoir," expliqua Juushiro.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Renji. Il fit demi-tour pour filer par la porte. "Merci, Capitaine !"

Juushiro resta là, secouant légèrement la tête en souriant. Il savait à quel point Renji en pinçait pour Rukia.

Renji rejoignit le manoir juste à temps pour voir Byakuya et Rukia commencer leur entrainement. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas interrompre la séance – Byakuya était son Capitaine, après tout – alors il attendit, sur le côté, qu'on le remarque avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Byakuya pouvait voir son Vice-Capitaine du coin de l'œil mais décida de le laisser patienter pour le moment. C'était au moins son intention. Il constatait aussi que Rukia était un peu déstabilisée par la présence de Renji. En fin de compte, il fut obligé de s'intéresser à lui.

"Renji, puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Hai, Capitaine. J'espérais pouvoir parler d'un sujet important avec Rukia pendant quelques minutes," expliqua Renji.

Byakuya savait exactement ce qu'il voulait lui annoncer.

"Nii-sama, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de faire une pause pendant l'entrainement ? Juste une minute ou deux ?" demanda finalement Rukia.

"Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux," dit Byakuya.

Rukia couru immédiatement rejoindre Renji. Il la souleva aussi facilement qu'une poupée et la lança en l'air.

"Whoa Renji !" s'exclama Rukia.

_Imbécile_, pensa Byakuya en surveillant du coin de l'œil, agacé.

"Rukia, je vais devenir Capitaine !" s'exclama Renji. "Je voulais que tu sois la première au courant. Enfin, je veux dire, d'autres Capitaines le savent déjà mais tu es la première personne à qui je le dis."

"Renji, c'est merveilleux !" dit Rukia. "Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _devenir_ Capitaine ?"

"Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt mais le Capitaine Kuchiki va m'entrainer," dit Renji.

"Oh Renji, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !"dit Rukia, en comprenant finalement. "J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, moi aussi."

"Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ton entrainement de ce matin ?" demanda Renji.

"Hai," dit Rukia. "J'ai finalement obtenu un grade !"

Renji serra son amie dans ses bras.

"Félicitations ! Quel siège ? 7ème , non 5ème ?"

"Tu as devant toi la nouvelle Vice-Capitaine de la 13ème Division !" s'exclama Rukia.

"Ton frère a donné son accord ?"demanda Renji.

"Oui. Fais-lui un peu confiance. Il m'a tout expliqué la nuit dernière et il ne veut plus être un frein pour moi," dit Rukia.

"Wow," dit Renji qui ne s'attendait as à ce que Byakuya change un jour d'avis et laisse Rukia progresser. Même si Rukia n'en avait jamais eu connaissance, tous les Officiers savaient bien que Byakuya barrait la route de Rukia depuis toutes ces années. "C'est une bonne chose pour toi, alors."

"Merci," dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on fête ça ce soir ?" demanda Renji. "Un dîner ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Rukia. "J'en parlerai à Rangiku, Shuuhei, Izuru et aux autres quand je retournerai à la 13ème Division."

"Um … ok," dit Renji, acceptant ce que Rukia la proposition de Rukia. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'inviter qui que se soit d'autre mais Rukia n'avait apparemment pas saisi l'idée.

"Rukia !" cria Byakuya.

"Renji, il faut que j'y aille," dit Rukia. "On se voit ce soir."

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia et Byakuya passèrent toute la matinée à s'entrainer et à améliorer les techniques de Shinigami dont il voyait qu'elle avait besoin pour devenir un bon Lieutenant. Ils ne travaillèrent pas son kido parce qu'il sentait qu'il était déjà supérieur à ceux des autres Shinigamis, à l'exception des Capitaines. Ils s'affrontèrent et travaillèrent le maniement de son sabre. Il voulait aussi qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée de se battre en combat rapproché si nécessaire. Enfin, ils travaillèrent le shunpo – il voulait la rendre encore plus rapide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le shunpo était une technique fantastique qui permettait aussi bien d'attaquer que de se défendre contre n'importe quel adversaire.

La moitié de la journée s'était écoulée avant qu'ils ne commencent à rejoindre le manoir ensemble. Ils s'étaient bien exercés ce matin-là et avaient besoin d'une bonne douche avant de rejoindre leurs Divisions et commencer leur journée de travail.

"Nii-sama, je voulais t'avertir que je vais rater le dîner ce soir," dit Rukia.

"Tu sors avec Renji ?"demanda Byakuya.

Rukia nota une petite pointe négative dans la question de Byakuya.

"Est-ce que c'est bon, nii-sama ?"

Juste en l'entendant poser cette question, il s'aperçu qu'il perdu un peu de son calme, qu'il s'empressa de récupérer.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il. "Vous méritez tous les deux de faire la fête."

"Merci, nii-sama," répondit Rukia.

"Rukia, j'aimerais que tu sois à la maison demain soir pour le diner," dit Byakuya. "Ne fais pas de projet, tu veux bien ?"

"Hai, nii-sama," répondit-elle sans poser de question.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était donc ma traduction du chapitre 8. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! <strong>

Oui, parce qu'un Byakuya qui commence à devenir jaloux, moi ça me plaît :D

Pour les _reviews_ :

Merci encore, **Nightmaare**, c'est un plaisir de te lire ! J'espère que celui-ci a été à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

Et **Ayaka**, merciiiii ! C'est _exactement_ pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à l'auteur l'autorisation de poster cette traduction en français. C'est un pari gagné, je crois ? ^^

**A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	9. Chapitre 9

**INFORMATION****S IMPORTANTES**** :**

~ Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 9<p>

Renji passa prendre Rukia devant la 13ème Division dès la fin de leur journée de travail. Il savait qu'elle ne travaillerait pas trop tard aujourd'hui parce qu'ils dînaient ensemble ce soir.

"Où allons-nous ?" lui demanda t-elle.

"Chez Junnian. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya l'a conseillé à Rangiku, il parait que les nouilles sont super bonnes là-bas. On va tester," dit Renji.

Ils sortirent du Seireitei pour rejoindre le premier District, à l'Ouest. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour trouver le petit restaurant en question. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par les propriétaires qui les guidèrent vers une petite pièce à l'écart où étaient déjà installés Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, et Rangiku Matsumoto.

Rangiku se leva et serra doucement Rukia dans ses bras.

"Félicitations, ma puce ! J'ai entendu dire que tu allais devenir Vice-Capitaine !"

"Heu, merci," dit Rukia.

"Alors, comme ça, c'est la fête pour tout le monde," dit Rengiku en se rasseyant sur un coussin près de la table.

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est parce que Renji va monter en grade aussi ?" demanda Rukia.

"Tu n'es pas au courant ?" demanda Izuru. "Shuuhei et moi allons aussi devenir Capitaines."

"Ils ont vraiment pris de grandes décisions pendant la réunion de l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?"dit Rukia, terre à terre.

"Ce n'est pas génial ? Je veux dire, on est tous de très bons amis et on est tous promus en même temps," dit Izuru.

"Portons un toast !" dit Shuuhei en tendant à Renji un petit gobelet de saké. Rangiku s'assura que Rukia soit servie aussi.

La soirée avait débuté assez calmement avec le dîner et le saké mais la rumeur s'étendit et, avant qu'ils ne le réalisent, on aurait dit que la moitié des Shiigamis arrivait pour les féliciter. Même les Capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku passèrent les voir. Trois Vice-Capitaines firent une apparition - Omaeda Marechiryo, Kotetsu Isane, et Tetsuzaemon Iba. Et, bien sûr, Yumichika Ayasegawa et Ikkaku Madarame débarquèrent en entendant que le saké coulait à flots.

Rukia but un peu trop de saké. Même si sa promotion et le fait d'être entourée de si bons amis l'exaltaient, son esprit se tourna sans raison vers Ichigo. Il lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, surtout pendant des occasions comme celle-ci. Elle était ici, à recevoir ce si grand honneur, et n'avait aucun moyen de le lui raconter. Rukia décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air et sortit se promener autour du petit restaurant. Elle sauta sur une des barriques qui se trouvait là et observa les étoiles et la lune.

"Rukia ?" dit Renji.

"Salut, Renji," répondit-elle.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Je vais bien," répondit-elle.

Il sauta sur la barrique à côté de celle où elle était assise.

"D'après moi, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien," dit-il.

"Je réfléchissais juste à certaines choses," dit-elle.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda t-il.

"Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote," répondit-elle.

"Essaie pour voir," dit Renji.

"Ichigo me manque," dit-elle.

_Ichigo ? Pourquoi pense t-elle à ce baka ?_

"Je suis sûr qu'il va bien," dit Renji.

"Je sais qu'il va bien," dit-elle en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. "Ca me manque de pas le voir, tu piges ? Ma rencontre avec lui est un des évènements les plus importants de ma vie."

"Je suis désolé," dit Renji.

Rukia sentait qu'il changeait de sujet.

"De quoi ?" demanda Rukia.

"De ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. J'ai cru que tu t'en sortirais mieux dans le Clan Kuchiki. Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser partir," expliqua t-il. "Si j'avais été là, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'Ichigo pour te faire retrouver ta joie de vivre."

"Baka," marmonna t-elle. "Tout arrive pour une raison. Tu es de retour maintenant et ma relation avec nii-sama s'est améliorée. Même si je n'étais pas heureuse pendant toutes ces années, si je ne les avais pas vécues, je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui."

Renji soupira et commença à contempler aussi la lune et les étoiles.

"Elles sont magnifiques, ce soir."

Il regarda Rukia.

"Tu es magnifique, toi aussi."

"T'as picolé un peu trop de saké, hein ?" répondit-elle.

"J'ai pas le droit de dire que t'es belle ? Je le faisais tout le temps à Inuzuri," dit Renji.

"C'était il y a très, très longtemps, Renji," répondit-elle.

"J'ai encore tellement d'affection pour toi. Ca m'a tué quand tu es devenue une Kuchiki et que tu m'as quitté," dit Renji.

"Je sais," répondit Rukia. "Ca a été difficile pour nous deux."

Elle remarqua qu'il commençait à se pencher vers elle en parlant.

"Je – ," commença Renji sans terminer sa phrase. Sa bouche se posa finalement sur celle de Rukia comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis un demi-siècle. Rukia réagit instinctivement à son baiser et le lui rendit. C'était agréable. C'était familier. Elle appréciait, mais soudain … quelque chose ressurgit en elle et elle s'échappa. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

"Renji, je ne peux pas," lui dit-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il naturellement. Ses yeux passèrent du plus grand désir à la compréhension en quelques secondes. "C'est Ichigo, c'est ça ?"

"Quoi ? Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'entendre nii-sama. Toutes ces questions sur Ichigo ! Il est un de mes meilleurs amis ! Il est humain !" Elle commençait à se fâcher.

"Eh bien, si c'est pas Ichigo, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Renji.

"Je - ," commença t-elle. "Je sais pas."

"Tu crois que c'est une réponse, ça ?" Lui aussi commençait à se fâcher. Il venait de se faire rejeter et elle ne pouvait même pas lui donner une raison.

"Renji, je - ," commença t-elle.

Renji sauta de la barrique et retourna dans le restaurant. Rukia baissa la tête et sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire ou dire, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et elle l'aimait, lui aussi.

Elle commença à réfléchir pour savoir pourquoi ça ne lui avait pas semblé convenable. Son esprit replongea dans ses souvenirs, au temps où il n'y avait qu'elle et Renji, dans le Rukongai, et à toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Auprès de lui, elle s'était sentie en sécurité et aimée. Cependant, la situation avait changé et elle était une Shinigami aujourd'hui – tout comme lui. Elle était aussi une Kuchiki, ce qui incluait aussi certaines responsabilités. Non – ce n'était pas franchement ça. S'il avait été _l'élu_, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ça marche. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Elle avait continué sa route et était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Etait-elle seulement prête pour une relation ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Ca serait agréable d'être si proche de quelqu'un qu'on puisse tout partager avec. Elle avait juste besoin de trouver cette personne et elle savait que ce n'était pas Ichigo … ni Renji.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le lendemain, à la 6ème Division, Byakuya était assis à son bureau à remplir des documents. Il avait appelé plusieurs fois son Lieutenant dans son bureau. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, Renji avait eu l'air maussade. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et Byakuya pensait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Finalement, ce fût trop pour Byakuya qui l'interrogea sur son état.

"Es-tu capable d'assurer tes responsabilités ?"demanda Byakuya à Renji.

"Hai, Capitaine," répondit Renji. "Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien," répondit Byakuya.

"C'est rien," répondit Renji. "J'ai un peu forcé sur le saké hier soir."

"J'ose espérer que Rukia n'est pas dans le même état, vu que vous êtes sortis ensemble," dit Byakuya.

"Elle est partie tôt," dit Renji. "Je pense qu'elle se sent bien aujourd'hui."

Byakuya était heureux de l'apprendre. Il avait craint que, compte tenu du passé qui les liait, les choses aient un peu dérapé hier soir entre ces deux là.

"En parlant de Rukia, j'ai des documents qu'il faut lui apporter à la 13ème Division. Tu veux bien y aller ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Heuuu Capitaine, vous pouvez pas envoyer le 3ème Officier à la place ?" demanda Renji.

"Ne veux-tu pas la voir ?" demanda Byakuya, un peu troublé par le revirement soudain de son subordonné. La veille, il s'agitait autour d'elle et voulait l'emmener en sortie. Maintenant, on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir.

"C'est - ," commença Renji. "On a eu une petite – Je crois qu'elle préférerait ne pas me voir pendant quelques jours."

Cette dernière phrase réveilla la colère de Byakuya.

"Lui as-tu fait quelque chose, Abarai ?"

"Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, Capitaine ! J'ai juste – elle m'a fait de la peine hier soir," expliqua t-il.

Byakuya fut un peu pris de court. Il savait exactement ce que Renji essayait de lui cacher. Byakuya savait Renji amoureux de sa sœur, mais pensait ces sentiments partagés. Rukia l'avait visiblement rejeté la nuit dernière pour une quelconque raison. Même s'il reconnaissait que ça ne le regardait pas, il voulait quand même savoir pourquoi. _Il faudra que je parle avec elle ce soir, pendant le dîner._

"Très bien, Abarai. Tu peux envoyer un autre Officier si tu veux," dit Byakuya. "Tu peux disposer."

OIOIOIOIOIO

_Hisana, ta sœur a été promue Vice-Capitaine de la 13__ème__ Division. Je suis très fier et je sais que tu le serais, toi aussi._

_Je sais que j'ai promis de la protéger à ta place, mais ma protection lui as involontairement fait du mal. Je ne pouvais plus la retenir plus longtemps – ça la rend malheureuse. Hisana, je sais que tu n'as jamais rencontré ta sœur. Elle est - c'est une femme exceptionnelle et une grande Shinigami. Elle a une personnalité formidable et beaucoup de gens l'aiment et tiennent à elle. Elle mérite la reconnaissance de ses efforts et d'accomplir tout ce qu'elle peut._

_Tu m'as demandé d'être un frère pour elle mais son entrée dans la famille ne lui a principalement apporté que du désespoir. Toi et moi sommes les parents aigles qui interdisent à leur aiglon de quitter le nid – à la longue, ce n'est tout simplement pas raisonnable. Si je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, il faut que je la laisse voler de ses propres ailes. Ce n'est pas notre rôle, ni à toi ni à moi, de la réprimer. En voyant le bonheur qui est le sien aujourd'hui, je vois que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire et Rukia, j'en suis sûr, apprécie tes attentions, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance dans ma façon de gérer les choses à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je te promets que je continuerai à faire de mon mieux pour la protéger et satisfaire ta dernière volonté. _


	10. Chapitre 10

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 10<p>

Le lendemain fut un jour de travail ordinaire pour Rukia. Elle n'eut aucunes nouvelles de Renji et elle le soupçonnait d'éviter de croiser son chemin. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ce qui était inhabituel ces temps-ci. Il lui faudrait mettre les choses au clair entre eux – si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il le fasse, mais Rukia en faisait peu de cas.

Une fois sa journée terminée, elle rentra chez elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Goro l'attende à la porte.

"Mademoiselle Rukia, le Capitaine Kuchiki à demandé à ce que vous vous rendiez immédiatement dans votre chambre," dit-il.

"Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ?" demanda Rukia.

"Pas du tout," répondit Goro en lui souriant.

Son sourire la rassura un peu. Elle partit directement dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Masumi qui semblait l'y l'attendre.

"Masumi !" cria Rukia de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur quelqu'un en entrant dans sa chambre.

"Oh, je suis désolée si je vous ai fais peur, Rukia," répondit Masumi.

"Qu'est-ce que – " commença à demander Rukia.

"J'ai fais couler votre bain et apporté ceci," dit-elle en désignant un joli kimono tout simple. "Parce que vous devez le porter en sortant."

Rukia repensa à ce que lui avait dit Byakuya la veille. "Rukia, j'aimerais que tu sois à la maison demain soir pour le diner. Ne fais pas de projet, s'il te plait." _Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique._

"Où devrais-je aller une fois habillée convenablement ?" demanda Rukia.

"Rendez-vous dans la salle à manger, s'il vous plait. Le dîner sera préparé," répondit Masumi.

Masumi quitta la chambre, Rukia se déshabilla et se plongea dans le bain chaud. Elle pensait que beaucoup de gens trouveraient bizarre que cet endroit, où elle se trouvait en ce moment même, faisait partie de ses préférés. Il était chaud et confortable et, une fois qu'elle versait les sels de bain, ça sentait si bon, aussi. Elle pouvait simplement se laisser tremper et se détendre – et ça lui donnait du temps à-elle pour penser à plein de choses.

Comme elle savait que Byakuya l'attendait sûrement, Rukia écourta ce bain à seulement dix minutes. Elle enfila rapidement le kimono et se rendit à la salle à manger. Quand elle arriva, aucun plat n'était servi. _Qu'est-ce que - ?_

Byakuya était là, debout derrière sa chaise habituelle.

"Bonsoir, Rukia."

"Nii-sama, où est la nourriture ?" demanda Rukia.

"Viens avec moi." Il s'approcha et lui offrit son bras. Elle s'en saisit de ses deux toutes petites mains et quittèrent la salle à manger.

"Nii-sama, où allons-nous ?" demanda finalement Rukia pendant qu'ils marchaient.

"Tu verras," répondit-il.

Byakuya sortit du manoir et partit dans le jardin. Alors qu'ils traversaient le petit pont au-dessus du bassin, Rukia distingua une table dressée pour deux, située à l'un de ses endroits préférés du jardin.

"Oh !" s'exclame t-elle en contemplant le spectacle magnifique.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda Byakuya.

"C'est parfait !" répondit-elle. "Tu t'es donné tellement de mal …"

"C'est pour fêter ta récente promotion, Rukia. Même si tu ne prendras pas tes fonctions avant quelques semaines encore, c'est une décision définitive et je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi," expliqua Byakuya.

Rukia lâcha le bras de Byakuya et entoura sa taille de ses deux bras. Comme toujours, il garda son air sérieux, mais Rukia pouvait le sentir se raidir entre ses bras.

"Je suis désolée, nii-sama. Je sais que c'est inapproprié pour un Kuchiki. Mais nous faisons partie de la même famille, après tout. Je te promets de ne jamais le faire en publique. Je sais que ça t'embarrasserait, " dit-elle.

Byakuya soupira. On lui avait enseigné que ce genre d'élan ne devait pas se produire, même entre les membres de la famille. Cependant, il avait secrètement apprécié. Cela en disait plus sur sa personnalité, la femme qu'il savait qu'elle était, celle qu'il avait promis de laisser être heureuse.

"Veille à tenir parole," fut sa seule réponse.

Byakuya offrit une chaise à Rukia pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Puis il rejoignit sa propre place. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les torches étaient déjà allumées.

"Qu'y a-t-il au menu ?" demanda t-elle.

"Nous commençons par une salade aux œufs et aux concombres," lui dit Byakuya en sachant que c'était deux de ses aliments préférés.

"Comment as-tu su … ?" demanda t-elle.

"Mon Lieutenant est un de tes meilleurs amis," répondit Byakuya.

"Oh … C''est vrai," sourit-elle.

"Les cuisiniers apporterons aussi, bientôt, des quenelles de riz. J'ai entendu dire que tu les appréciais aussi," dit Byakuya.

"Hai, nii-sama," répondit-elle.

"Un assortiment d'autres plats a été préparé, mais je crois que le dessert sera ton préféré," dit Byakuya.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda t-elle.

"Patience, Rukia," dit Byakuya. Rukia aurait juré voir apparaitre une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il la narguait.

Le repas dura une heure. La conversation était agréable et décontractée, comme c'était le cas entre eux depuis déjà quelques mois. Ils discutèrent principalement du nouveau grade de Rukia et de ce que prévoyait Byakuya pour leurs prochaines semaines d'entraînement. Assez étonnement, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de techniques de Shinigami; elle devrait aussi apprendre une série de compétences administratives. Par exemple, la technique de communication entre les Divisions et, plus généralement, le travail attendu de la part de chaque Officier gradé qu'elle aurait sous ses ordres (même si elle pourrait l'aménager un peu à sa convenance). On lui avait déjà confié quelques tâches administratives alors qu'elle n'était pas encore gradée à la 13ème Division, mais en de très rares occasions. Rukia savait à présent que c'était parce que son Capitaine voulait lui faire expérimenter les responsabilités d'un Officier gradé, même s'il ne pouvait pas la promouvoir à ce moment-là.

Enfin, arriva le moment du dessert. Le cuisinier s'approcha par derrière, si bien que Rukia ne remarqua pas ce qu'on lui apportait. Elle le découvrit au moment où il plaçait l'assiette devant elle.

"J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, Rukia," dit Byakuya.

"De la crème glacée au chocolat avec du coulis de framboise ?" demanda t-elle. "Mais comment as-tu - ?"

"J'ai demandé une faveur à un récent visiteur venu du monde des vivants," répondit Byakuya.

"Mais, nii-sama, et le Dangai ?" demanda t-elle.

"Disons simplement qu'il nous a fallu beaucoup de préparatifs pour réussir à faire parvenir un aliment glacé intact jusqu'au Seireitei," dit Byakuya.

Rukia saisit sa cuillère et commença à manger sa crème glacée pendant que Byakuya appréciait simplement de la regarder. Byakuya pouvait dire que Rukia appréciait ce dîner qu'il avait élaboré pour elle. Cela, seul, lui apportait la satisfaction d'avoir bien agit.

Après le repas, ils partirent tous les deux se promener dans le jardin pendant que les serviteurs nettoyaient le lieu du dîner. D'habitude, ils avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre comme n'importes quels amis ou étrangers l'auraient fait. Cependant, cette nuit, Rukia saisit le bras de Byakuya et ils marchèrent ainsi toute la soirée.

Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rukia le tienne par le bras comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Sur le trajet du manoir jusqu'au jardin, il lui avait offert son bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à leur destination. Maintenant, elle le faisait d'elle-même. Il se demanda intérieurement ce que pouvait bien signifier ce geste pour elle. Lui témoignait-elle simplement plus d'affection, comme un "merci" pour le dîner ? Ou se sentait-elle tout simplement plus à l'aise auprès de lui – suffisamment à l'aise pour le toucher sans y avoir été invitée ? Avait-elle moins peur ?

"Rukia, est-ce que tu te sens bien ce soir ?" lui demanda Byakuya de but en blanc.

"Oui, nii-sama," répondit-elle. "Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?"

"Je sais que tu es sortie avec Renji hier soir et il était bizarre presque toute la journée," répondit Byakuya. _Je me demande jusqu'à quel point elle se confiera à moi sur ce sujet_.

Rukia tressaillit un peu et soupira. "Renji a bu un peu trop hier soir et, je suis désolée de le dire, je ne suis pas restée avec lui toute la soirée, alors il peut-être fait plus d'excès que je ne le pensais."

"Il m'a dit que tu étais partie tôt et … que tu lui avais fait de la peine," dit Byakuya.

Byakuya pouvait sentir la tension de Rukia après ces derniers mots. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Byakuya n'aurait pas su dire si elle ne voulait pas discuter avec lui de choses aussi personnelles ou si elle était agacée parce qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

"Nii-sama, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre parler de la scène qu'il y a eu entre Renji et moi," dit-elle finalement.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda en face. Il saisit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

"Rukia, je suis ton frère. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et je veux m'assurer que tu ailles bien. C'est tout. Je sais que notre rapprochement est encore récent alors, si j'insiste trop, s'il te plait, dis-le moi. Mais je te l'assure, mes intentions ne sont guidées que par l'inquiétude."

"Hai, nii-sama," dit-elle. Ils se détournèrent pour recommencer à marcher. Une fois encore, il y eut une plage de silence où aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Rukia réfléchissait pour savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait se confier à lui, ou la meilleure façon de lui raconter les choses. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de la façon dont il réagirait et elle aimait encore Renji.

"Renji a beaucoup d'affection pour moi," dit-elle finalement à son frère. "Nous avons grandi ensemble et nous avions même une relation avant de venir au Seireitei."

Byakuya avait eu le pressentiment qu'ils avaient été, à un moment donné, plus que des amis mais sans plus de précisions jusqu'à maintenant.

"Renji sera toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Je l'aime tellement, "dit-elle.

"Alors comment l'as-tu blessé si tu l'aimes ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, j'ai dépassé ma relation avec Renji. Quand nous sommes entrés à l'Académie, nous avons tous les deux accepté de n'être rien de plus que des amis et des camarades. Ca a été le tournant de notre histoire. J'ai tellement vécu depuis l'époque du Rukongai. Aussi fort que je puisse l'aimer, je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas l'homme de ma vie. Il est simplement un de mes meilleurs amis. J'aime la situation comme elle l'est aujourd'hui."

_Cela ressemble étrangement à ce qu'elle m'a dit sur Kurosaki_, pensa Byakuya.

"Le problème est que Renji a toujours les mêmes sentiments pour moi qu'avant l'Académie. Pour lui, c'est presque comme si ces 50 dernières années n'existaient pas. Il est capable de reprendre là où nous avons tout arrêté. Ce n'est tout simplement pas mon cas, j'en ai peur."

"Je vois," dit Byakuya.

"Renji a remis ça sur la table hier soir et je lui ai dit les choses telles qu'elles étaient," dit-elle. "Ca l'a blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans être cruelle à la longue en l'encourageant."

"Merci, Rukia," dit Byakuya.

"Nii-sama ?" demanda t-elle.

"D'avoir ouvert ton cœur pour moi," répondit-il. "Ca me rend heureux de penser que tu puisse me parler de ce genre de choses."

Rukia sourit. C'était en effet agréable de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un et la chose semblait naturelle avec Byakuya. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne réagisse excessivement, d'un opposé à l'autre – qu'il soit hyper protecteur ou désintéressé. Ses craintes s'apaisèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était que sincèrement inquiet et qu'il était disponible pour elle, en tant que frère – et en tant qu'ami.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya était assis à son bureau de la 6ème Division en train de remplir des documents urgents pour faire venir les nouveaux diplômés de l'Académie à la Division. Une ombre attira son regard pendant une fraction de seconde et il reconnut la silhouette de Renji derrière la porte.

"Renji, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda Byakuya à son Vice-Capitaine.

Renji ouvrit la porte coulissante.

"Capitaine, seriez-vous d'accord pour que je finisse ma journée maintenant ?"

"C'est un peu tôt, tu ne crois pas ?" demanda Byakuya.

Renji rougit juste un peu. "Hai, Capitaine. C'est juste que …"

Byakuya ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Il sentit chez Renji de l'hésitation et de la timidité qui devaient avoir un rapport avec Rukia. L'instinct de Byakuya lui dicta de le laisser partir, tout simplement.

"As-tu terminé tout le travail que tu avais à accomplir pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Hai," répondit Renji.

"Alors tu es libre de partir," dit Byakuya.

"Monsieur," répondit Renji avant de refermer la porte coulissante.

_J'espère qu'il a compris ce qu'il fallait._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Renji sortit des locaux de la 6ème Division et trouva Rangiku Matsumoto qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

"On y va ?" demanda t-elle.

"Ouais," répondit-il.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au Rukongai et trouvèrent un des endroits préférés de Rangiku. Ils s'installèrent au bar.

"Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir," dit Renji.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle. "Toujours disponible pour un ami. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rukia et moi ne sommes plus en très bons termes et ça me déchire," répondit-il. "Je pensais que parler avec une autre femme m'aiderait à comprendre ce qui se passe exactement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" demanda Rangiku.

"Quoi ? J'ai rien fait du tout. C'est que de sa faute à elle !" Ce dernier point ne lui visiblement pas plaisir.

"Laisse-moi en décider. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Et, Renji, plus tu me donneras de détails, plus je serai capable de t'aider," expliqua t-elle.

"Tu sais déjà que Rukia et moi avons grandi ensemble à Inuzuri, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Renji.

Rangiku acquiesça. "Et je sais aussi que vous vous fréquentiez un peu."

"C'est vrai. Mais on a tout arrêté quand on est entrés à l'Académie. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que – " commença t-il à raconter.

Rangiku savait très bien où il voulait en venir à ce stade de l'histoire. Presque tout le monde le savait. "Elle a été adoptée par les Kuchiki."

" … et je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant un demi-siècle," finit Renji. "Mais, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être attaché à elle. Je regrette de l'avoir laissée entrer dans ce Clan et … j'ai toujours voulu trouver un moyen de la récupérer pour qu'on redeviennent comme avant."

Rangiku s'intéressa à cette dernière phrase. Les _choses ne peuvent jamais redevenir comme elles l'étaient. Les gens changent, Renji._

Renji continua. "C'est pour ça que je me suis entraîné si dur pour devenir Vice-Capitaine. C'est pour ça que je voulais mon bankai. Pour que je puisse prouver ma valeur à son frère stupide. J'ai cru que j'y étais arrivé mais - "

"C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Ichigo, et qu'elle a été condamnée à mort. Puis la guerre a été déclarée," dit Rangiku.

"Ouais. On peut dire que ça a tout laissé en suspens," expliqua Renji. "Mais, maintenant, la paix est enfin revenue."

"Alors vas-y, parle-lui," dit Rangiku.

"C'est bien là le problème. Je l'ai fait. Mais elle ne veut pas de moi," expliqua t-il. "Pendant le dîner, il y a quelques jours, je … Je l'ai embrassée. Et elle m'a embrassée, elle aussi, au début. Mais elle a prit ses distances."

Rangiku voyait qu'il était blessé. Quoi qu'il se soit passé à ce dîner, ça l'avait vraiment troublé. C'était comme s'il avait finalement réussi à obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la courtiser convenablement et, en fin de comptes, elle l'avait complètement rejeté. _Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle_, pensa Rangiku. _Savoir avec qui on a envie d'être, ça ne se contrôle pas._

"C'est Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-elle.

"C'est aussi ce qui te viens à l'esprit," répondit-il. "Ca a été ma première réaction, à moi aussi. Mais, en fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas après Ichigo et, franchement, vu la façon dont elle me l'a dit, je la crois. C'est pas Ichigo."

"Alors pourquoi … ?" demanda Rangiku.

"J'en sais vraiment rien. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit. J'ai pas pu le supporter et je suis revenu à l'intérieur," expliqua t-il.

"Ah. Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu buvais autant de saké quand tu es réapparu," dit Rangiku.

"Ouais. Plus ou moins, " répondit-il.

"Renji, j'ai deux choses à te dire. La première, c'est que tu as besoin de lui parler. N'essaie plus de la draguer, n'essaie pas de l'embrasser. Contente-toi de lui parler et de découvrir ce qu'elle ressent," dit Rangiku.

"Je pensais bien que tu allais dire ça," répondit Renji. "C'est quoi la deuxième ?"

"Tu ne vas pas aimer ce conseil. Avant de lui parler, tu dois te préparer à ce qu'elle pourrait te dire. Tu sais déjà qu'elle n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que toi. Toi et Rukia pouvez très bien ne jamais vous remettre ensemble et c'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sois assez mature pour accepter. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, ou pas. Elle a peut-être une bonne raison, ou pas. Mais si tu l'aimes autant que je le pense, tu devras être prêt à la laisser partir pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse."

Renji ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il médita pendant quelques secondes sur le deuxième conseil de Rangiku. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

"Merci d'être une si bonne amie, Rangiku," lui dit-il finalement.

Elle le fit descendre de son tabouret pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"C'est à ça que servent les amis," répondit-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Wouah ! Ca y est, c'était ma traduction du chapitre 10 ! <strong>

Un long chapitre qui m'a pris pas mal de temps mais je suis assez fière du résultat. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire.

Pour les _reviews_ :

**Nightmaare**, ouiii ça y est, on sent qu'il y a du changement dans l'air … et des sentiments qui se développent. Et la suite est encore plus intéressante ;)

Et encore merci de m'encourager et de suivre fidèlement cette histoire (et de laisser des _reviews_ par la même occasion ^^ ) Ca me fait très plaisir :)

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 11<p>

"Bonjour, nii-sama," dit Rukia en entrant dans la salle à manger du manoir pour le petit-déjeuner quotidien qu'ils prenaient ensemble.

"Bonjour, Rukia," répondit Byakuya.

Rukia portait, comme d'habitude, son uniforme de Shinigami mais remarqua immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas de Byakuya.

Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle et on déposa devant elle son assiette de nourriture.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien, nii-sama ?" demanda t-elle à son frère.

"Je vais bien," répondit-il. "J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui et je n'irai pas à la 6ème Division."

"Oh, ok," répondit-elle. Elle était évidemment curieuse, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'être indiscrète serait une mauvaise idée. S'il avait voulu l'informer de ses affaires, il l'aurait fait et lui en aurait parlé.

"Tu devrais te rendre directement à ta Division aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà averti le Capitaine Ukitake qu'on ne s'entrainerait pas ce matin."

Rukia marcha seule jusqu'à la 13ème Division et entama sa routine quotidienne. Comme elle avait l'habitude de passer la moitié de la journée à travailler avec Byakuya, sa charge de travail avait été temporairement diminuée et elle se retrouva à l'heure du déjeuner sans avoir grand-chose à faire. _Ca me ferait du bien de m'entrainer encore un peu._

Rukia se rendit aux terrains d'entrainement de la 13ème Division, mais trouva les nouveaux membres en plein exercice avec ceux de la 4ème.

Elle soupira, un peu frustrée. Puis lui vint une idée en tête. _Je vais simplement retourner au manoir et m'entraîner._

Elle alla voir le Capitaine Ukitake dans son bureau. Elle s'assit juste derrière sa porte. Quand il s'aperçût de sa présence, elle la fit coulisser.

"Rukia, ravi de te voir," dit Juushiro. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?"

"Hai, Capitaine. J'espérais pouvoir m'entraîner un peu plus avec mon zanpakuto aujourd'hui étant donné que j'ai rattrapé tout mon travail administratif, mais les nouvelles recrues utilisent la zone d'entraînement. Serait-il possible que j'utilise le terrain d'entraînement des Kuchiki cet après-midi ?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien sûr, Rukia. J'enverrai un papillon de l'enfer si jamais j'ai besoin de te transmettre un message cet après-midi," dit Juushiro.

"Merci, Monsieur." Elle s'inclina et referma la porte.

_Il faut d'abord que je rentre au manoir prendre un repas._

Goro fut le premier à voir entrer Rukia dans la maison plus tôt que prévu.

"Mademoiselle Rukia, vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui," la salua Goro dans l'entrée.

"Oui. Le Capitaine Ukitake m'a donné la permission, cet après-midi, de m'entraîner avec mon zanpakuto sur les terrains d'entrainement qui appartiennent aux Kuchiki. Mais je voudrais manger quelque chose d'abord," répondit Rukia.

"Je – euh, nous ne vous attendions pas pour le déjeuner. Rien n'a été préparé," expliqua Goro.

"Ca me convient. Ca ne me dérange pas d'aller farfouiller dans la cuisine," dit Rukia.

" … et vous n'aller pas du tout chercher le Capitaine Kuchiki, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Goro.

_Drôle de question._

"Je ne pense pas, non. N'a-t-il pas quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?" demanda t-elle.

"Hum, oui, c'est le cas, mais il est encore ici au manoir," expliqua Goro. "Et il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé."

"Goro, je comprends," dit Rukia. "Je ne vais pas vous causer de problème à vous ou à quiconque en le cherchant." Elle sourit au serviteur.

Puis Rukia se rendit en cuisines où elle surprit un petit nombre de serviteurs par sa présence. Elle les rassura aussi et ils lui servirent plusieurs petits plats de restes et de la vaisselle à emporter. Rukia s'assit simplement sur un des tabourets et regarda les serviteurs se précipiter dans tous les sens pour préparer la nourriture. Elle les remercia et sortit par la porte pour sortir dans le jardin, le chemin le plus direct pour rejoindre les terrains d'entrainement tout près du manoir.

En marchant, elle entendit quelqu'un parler au loin. _On dirait … Byakuya_.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour voir d'où venait la voix. Puis elle vit et tout ce mystère s'expliqua. Il était assis sur un coussin dans son bureau à côté d'une armoire ouverte. Elle vit les bougies et l'encens allumés et une photo encadrée. Rukia supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Hisana.

Tout en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, Rukia commença à réfléchir à ce qui se passait et pourquoi. _La porte du bureau qui donne sur le jardin est ouverte_, pensa t-elle. _Cette porte n'est presque jamais ouverte. C'est sûrement parce qu'il pense être tranquille et que tous ceux qui pourraient l'entendre sont à l'autre bout du manoir. Est-ce que c'est une date importante aujourd'hui ? Son anniversaire ? Visiblement, elle compte encore énormément pour lui s'il passe toute la journée avec elle au lieu de travailler à la 6__ème__ Division._

Elle l'entendit parler à nouveau. Cette fois, elle entendit quelques mots et un sanglot. Et, soudain, elle se sentit comme un intrus dans cet endroit où elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Rukia se détourna pour revenir à sa première intention, et commencer à s'entrainer avec Sode no Shirayuki.

Byakuya sentit une présence là où il n'attendait personne. Il tourna la tête et vit Rukia s'éloigner.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia s'entraina pendant quelques heures avec Sode no Shirayuki. Elle suivit le même chemin pour rentrer au manoir et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre pour prendre un bain et se préparer pour le repas du soir.

Elle arriva au dîner en espérant que Byakuya allait venir la rejoindre. Cependant, son cœur se serra lorsqu'on lui servit son repas en lui annonçant qu'elle serait seule à dîner ce soir. _Ca doit être si dur de traverser seul quelque chose comme ça_, pensa t-elle. _Il l'a perdue depuis des décennies pourtant il semble encore si abattu_.

Après le dîner, elle se sentit d'humeur à se promener dans le jardin. C'était la pleine lune et les étoiles brillaient intensément. Elle admira la beauté de la lune qui éclairait le bassin aux koï et toutes les ondulations crées à chaque fois qu'un poisson touchait la surface de l'eau. Elle se rendit à son endroit préféré et s'assit sous le cerisier. Elle pensait surtout à son frère et s'inquiétait de son bien-être.

"Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi," dit Byakuya à Rukia, presque comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur.

"Oh, nii-sama, je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher."

Il était assis juste à côté d'elle sous le cerisier et elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe.

"Comme tu l'as peut-être deviné, aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de la mort d'Hisana," expliqua Byakuya.

"Mais pourquoi ce mystère, nii-sama ?" demanda Rukia.

"C'est une affaire privée," expliqua t-il.

"Nii-sama, tu te rappelles comment tu m'as remercié l'autre nuit de t'avoir raconté ce qui se passait entre Renji et moi ?" demanda Rukia.

"Oui," répondit-il.

"S'il te plait, n'estime pas que tu ne peux pas t'appuyer sur moi, toi aussi," dit-elle. "Tout le monde a besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer de temps en temps. Qui mieux que moi ?"

Un léger sourire de remerciement passa sur ses lèvres.

"Merci, Rukia," dit Byakuya.

"Je suis sérieuse," insista t-elle. "Tu aimes être celui qui est fort. Je l'ai compris. Mais on a tous besoin de quelqu'un à un moment ou à un autre."

"Tu es très sage, Rukia," lui dit Byakuya. "Et je te remercie de t'être confiée à moi. J'essaierai d'être plus ouvert avec toi."

"Ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que nous sommes devenus des amis proches, Byakuya ni-sama. Je considère que le lien qui nous unit est spécial … " expliqua t-elle, peinant à croire qu'elle s'ouvrait encore si vite à lui. "Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il devienne plus fort."

Ces mots si courageux qui sortaient de la bouche de sa sœur réchauffaient le cœur de Byakuya. Ils avaient fait tellement de chemin et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, jamais elle ne lui aurait parlé de cette manière.

"Alors, s'il te plait, parle-moi … un peu plus de ma sœur," dit Rukia.

Byakuya baissa les yeux, sachant qu'il s'aventurait là sur un terrain étranger. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert avec personne à l'exception d'Hisana. Et même avec elle, la plupart de leurs discussions tournaient autour d'elle et de ses problèmes de santé depuis qu'elle était si malade.

"Hisana a été le seul et unique amour de ma vie," répondit Byakuya. "Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant cinq ans avant qu'elle ne tombe gravement malade et ne meure dans mes bras."

"Où l'as-tu rencontrée ?" demanda Rukia.

"J'étais jeune. Encore un adolescent. En tant que Kuchiki, je savais quelle serait ma voie. Je deviendrais un Shinigami comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi. J'étais jeune quand je suis entré à l'Académie et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme rapidement. C'était une de mes premières missions ... ça m'a conduit à Inuzuri. Quand je l'ai vue là-bas, j'ai juste … il y avait quelque chose avec elle. J'avais vu plein de filles du Rukongai auparavant mais aucune ne m'a affecté de cette manière," expliqua Byakuya.

"C'était un coup de foudre ?" demanda Rukia.

"Non, pas exactement. Elle a retenu mon attention … suffisamment pour que je la courtise," dit Byakuya.

"La courtiser ?" demanda Rukia.

"Je retournais en visite à Inuzuri et je la cherchais dans le même secteur. J'ai appris qu'elle était serveuse dans un petit resto du coin alors j'y mangeais très souvent juste pour pouvoir parler avec elle," dit Byakuya.

"Elle savait simplement que j'étais un Shinigami. Elle ne savait rien du kenseikan ou du Clan Kuchiki," expliqua Byakuya. "Finalement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de la courtiser du tout. On s'est juste rencontrés de plus en plus souvent. Elle a finit par me montrer où elle habitait – je n'avais jamais été dans un endroit aussi sordide."

Rukia comprenait d'où il venait, ayant elle-même grandi à Inuzuri. Elle avait aussi du mal à croire qu'il s'exposerait lui-même un jour à Inuzuri quelque soit la raison, encore moins pour une femme qu'il connaissait à peine.

"Il ne l'a pas fallu longtemps avant de l'inviter au Seireitei. Elle est devenue mon hôte au manoir, ce qui, en lui-même, était controversé. La famille me posait des questions sur cette femme du peuple qui vivait sous le toit des Kuchiki. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur répondre. Je ne faisait que suivre ce que mon cœur me disait," dit Byakuya.

"Je vois ce qui étonnait la famille," remarqua Rukia d'un ton jovial.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné.

"Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonné d'être un homme capable de suivre son cœur sans qu'il n'y ait un fond de logique," expliqua t-elle.

Byakuya regarda au loin et hocha la tête. Il était visiblement d'accord avec son évaluation.

"Elle vivait au manoir et nous avons maintenu une distance respectable," expliqua Byakuya. "Puis on s'est fréquenté et, pour finir, on s'est mariés."

"Mais la famille n'aimait pas l'idée, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Rukia.

"Non, en effet. Mais ils voulaient bien fermer les yeux. J'étais déjà le chef du Clan Kuchiki et ils ont vu, légitimement, qu'ils ne me feraient pas changer d'avis. Hisana et moi avons été heureux ensemble pendant cinq ans. Elle m'a dit une fois, que c'était les cinq années les plus heureuses de sa vie."

"Etait-elle malade pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda Rukia.

"Oui, elle n'était pas en bonne santé. Les choses ne se sont pas améliorées puisqu'elle te cherchait partout, mais je comprenais pourquoi elle le faisait. J'ai connu les regrets dans ma vie – tu le sais mieux que personne – mais je n'arrive même pas à imaginer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait de t'avoir abandonnée quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. C'est difficile d'admettre qu'on ne peut pas faire face à une situation – et elle n'a pas du tout su faire face à celle-là. Et elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'arranger les choses."

"Oh, nii-sama, je suis désolée si j'ai aggravé son état," dit Rukia.

"Non, Rukia. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'ai absolument jamais tenue pour responsable," expliqua Byakuya.

"Je regrette de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée," dit Rukia. "Même juste une fois."

"Elle te ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Tu sais déjà que tu lui ressemble physiquement, mais vous partagez aussi beaucoup de traits de caractère," dit Byakuya.

"Raconte-moi," dit Rukia.

"Vous avez toutes les deux bon cœur et pensez aux autres avant de penser à vous-même," dit Byakuya. "Vous avez toutes les deux du mal à vous attacher mais quand vous tissez des liens avec quelqu'un, ils sont très solides. La loyauté doit couler dans vos veines." Byakuya réfléchit quelques instants. "De ce que je peux en dire, elle était plus émotive que toi – mais tu es plus forte et tu arrive beaucoup plus facilement à faire face aux évènements qui t'arrivent."

Rukia se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur le haut du bras de Byakuya alors qu'ils étaient toujours assis sous le cerisier. Byakuya était encore plus réconforté par ce témoignage d'affection.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un comme elle ?" demanda Rukia.

Byakuya soupira.

"Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. Alors même que toutes ces années ont passé, je souffre encore aujourd'hui du décès d'Hisana. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore endurer un autre chagrin."

Rukia se redressa très vite.

"Buakuya nii-sama, tu devrais avoir honte. Tu regardes déjà au-delà du bonheur et tu supposes déjà que l'amour te brisera le cœur d'une façon ou d'une autre," dit Rukia.

"J'ai encore le sentiment que c'est trop tôt," expliqua t-il plus avant.

"Je pense que tu as besoin de prendre un risque. Tu as peut-être besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour guérir – plus que n'importe quel autre homme que j'ai jamais connu," dit Rukia.

"Est-ce que tu viens de m'atteindre ?" demanda Byakuya,

"Nii-sama, s'il te plait. Promets-moi simplement de ne pas être trop têtu. Je fais attention à toi et à ton bonheur. Tu n'as pas à te marier à la première femme avec qui tu auras rendez-vous. Tu peux y aller à ton rythme. Je veux juste te voir franchir son souvenir. Elle est importante pour toi – je peux le voir. Elle est importante, pour moi aussi – elle était ma sœur, après tout. Mais elle est partie. Et la vie continue. Tu mérites d'être heureux," dit Rukia.

Byakuya tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de Rukia.

"Merci, Rukia."

OIOIOIOIOIO

_Hisana, je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je t'aime – et je sais à quel point tu m'aimais. Rukia et moi sommes devenus de plus en plus proches. Je n'avais plus ressenti ce niveau d'intimité depuis le temps où tu étais à mes côtés. Elle se soucie de mon bonheur autant que je me soucie du sien. Elle me conseille maintenant de repartir en quête du bonheur. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été heureux depuis que tu m'as quitté – et, peut-être, avais-je simplement besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que de la mienne. Je prie pour que tu penses la même chose que Rukia. Que tu penses qu'aussi grand que fut l'amour que nous avons partagé, que ta mort ne signifie pas que le reste de ma vie doive être dépourvu de joie. Elle dit que tu aurais voulu que je sois heureux – que c'est la vraie signification d'aimer quelqu'un. J'y ai pensé très fort et très longtemps. Je pense qu'elle a raison – si nos rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais voulu que tu sois heureuse aussi. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi si j'ai tort de vouloir que les choses changent. _


	12. Chapitre 12

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 12<p>

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, un mois s'était écoulé et Rukia avait rendez-vous à la 1ère Division pour la cérémonie officielle de sa promotion.

Elle y arriva et resta debout devant les immenses portes menaçantes derrières lesquelles elle se savait attendue. C'était difficile pour elle de rester calme – après tout, elle attendait depuis si longtemps un moment pareil.

Quand elles s'ouvrirent finalement, elle vit que tous les Capitaines étaient rassemblés en deux lignes, face à face. Derrières eux se tenaient leurs Lieutenants respectifs.

"Rukia Kuchiki ! Avancez !" cria le Général.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et se mit au garde à vous.

"Rukia Kuchiki ! Vous avez été nommée Vice-Capitaine de la 13ème Division ! Acceptez-vous cette nomination ainsi que les responsabilités qu'elle implique ?" demanda le Général.

"Hai, Commandant-Général Yamamoto !" cria Rukia.

"Très bien. Prenez place derrière votre Capitaine," dit le Général.

Rukia se dépêcha d'aller se placer derrière Juushiro.

_C'est tout ?_ _C'était rapide,_ pensa t-elle. _Toute une histoire pour pas grand-chose_.

A cause de l'émotion accumulée avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, le taux d'adrénaline de Rukia crevait le plafond. Son esprit marchait à toute vitesse. Les 20 minutes qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans le brouillard alors qu'elle essayait lentement de se calmer – elle n'écouta pas vraiment ce que disait le Général Yamamoto, mais supposait que son Capitaine la tiendrait au courant de ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Rukia regarda tout autour de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle vit son frère qui lui jetait un rapide coup d'œil. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle hocha la tête. Rukia pouvait dire qu'il se demandait simplement si elle allait bien. Elle lui faisait savoir en hochant la tête que c'était le cas.

"Vous pouvez disposer !" entendit-elle finalement et tous les Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines se tournèrent vers la porte et commencèrent à sortir.

"Félicitations ! Alors, ça fait quoi ? Tu le mérites !" entendit-elle de tous côtés. Rukia acquiesça joyeusement et répondit "merci" pendant que les autres qui la félicitaient.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle vit le Lieutenant aux cheveux rouges qui l'attendait.

"Rukia, est-ce que je peux te parler ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Tu marches avec moi jusqu'à ma Division ?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il.

Ils se rendirent alors lentement jusqu'aux locaux de sa Division.

"Je- je suis désolé, Rukia," lui dit-il.

"Pour quoi, espèce de baka," répliqua t-elle.

"T'es pas en colère contre moi ? Pour … t'avoir embrassée ?" demanda t-il.

"Non, je suis plutôt flattée" répondit-elle. "J'ai largement eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé entre toi et moi, vu que tu m'évitais …"

"Ouais, j'suis désolé pour ça aussi," interrompit-il.

"Renji, tu m'as prise au dépourvu. C'est tout. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Quand tu m'as embrassée, c'était agréable – exactement comme quand on était à Inuzuri," explique t-elle.

"Alors pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?" demanda t-il.

"Parce que – nous ne sommes pas à Inuzuri," répondit-elle. "Ce que l'on était là-bas … ce que j'étais là-bas n'est pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui."

"Tu ne m'aimes plus ?" demanda Renji.

"Renji, tu sais que je t'aime," dit Rukia. "Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Tu es un de mes amis les plus proches au monde."

"Mais c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. On est des amis," dit-il.

Elle lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne en continuant à marcher. Il ne se dégagea pas.

"C'est difficile pour moi de mettre le doigt dessus, Renji," expliqua t-elle. "Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais ce que je ressens n'est tout simplement pas … romantique. En tous cas, ça ne l'est plus. Tout ce que je sens, c'est que je ne peux simplement pas reprendre là où nous avons arrêté, tu vois ? C'est presque comme si mon cœur devait nier le fait que ces 50 dernières années aient existées. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière … Je veux aller de l'avant."

"Je pense que je comprends," dit-il. "Et, pour que tu le saches, moi aussi je t'aime, petite."

"Renji, je ne suis peut-être plus ton amante. Mais tu es très important pour moi et j'espère que tu resteras à mes côtés. Je sais qu'une amitié n'est pas ce que tu désires, mais c'est ce que je peux offrir. Je n'essaie pas de te faire du mal – et ça me fait de la peine de te voir souffrir autant. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre," dit Rukia.

"Je ne vais nulle part," dit-il alors qu'il lâchait sa main et se penchait pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la fit balancer comme il l'aurait fait d'une poupée avant de la reposer sur le sol.

Rukia porta une main à sa tête. "Baka," dit-elle.

Il lui reprit la main et ils continuèrent à marcher et à parler.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Renji arriva devant la 10ème Division juste avant le déjeuner. En quittant son bureau, Rangiku aperçut son ami qui attendait à l'extérieur.

"Renji, est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Rangiku.

"Oh, je pense que oui," répondit-il. "J'ai finit par parler avec Rukia."

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda t-elle.

"Pas comme je l'avais voulu," répondit-il. "Je lui ai promis d'être son meilleur ami pour toujours."

"Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda en fait Rangiku.

"Non," répondit Renji.

"Est-ce que tu t'étais préparé comme je te l'ai dit ?" demanda t-elle.

"Je croyais que oui," dit-il. "Mais ça fait mal quand même, tu sais ?"

Rangiku remarqua quelques petites larmes qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle voyait bien qu'il était vraiment blessé, aussi fort qu'il essayait de paraître.

"Oh, mon grand," dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras et s'accrochant à lui.

"Ca va," dit-il. "Au moins, je ne l'ai pas perdue une deuxième fois. Ca prendra juste du temps pour cicatriser complètement."

"Allons trouver quelque chose à manger," suggéra Rangiku. "J'ai faim."

OIOIOIOIOIO

Ce matin-là, Byakuya était passé devant Renji devant la 1ère Division. Il pouvait dire que Renji attendait quelqu'un – probablement Rukia. Ca l'inquiétait vu tout ce que Rukia lui avait dit en se confiant sur le respect qu'elle portait à Renji. Bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler. C'était l'ancien Byakuya, pas le nouveau qui faisait maintenant confiance à Rukia pour se débrouiller seule.

Renji ne revint pas directement à la 6ème Division ce matin là, après la réunion des Capitaines si bien que Byakuya ne pouvait pas réellement évaluer la situation avec son Vice-Capitaine. _A-t-elle craqué ? Ou n'est-il pas là parce qu'elle a finalement trouvé le courage de lui parler ?_

Quand sonna l'heure du déjeuner, Byakuya avait déjà décidé de passer voir Rukia. Même s'il avait refusé d'interrompre leur discussion privée de ce matin, rien n'interdisait à un frère – ou à un ami – de faire un saut pour voir comment elle s'en sortait pour son premier jour.

Il alla à la 13ème Division. Il entra par la grande porte et se rendit directement là où il savait que se trouvait le bureau du Vice-Capitaine. Il resta devant la porte, l'observant assise par terre et qui lisait des documents qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le bureau était en désordre et il y avait plein de choses étalées sur le sol.

"Rukia," dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux.

"Nii-sama ! Tu es là !" dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

"Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi pour le déjeuner ?" demanda t-il.

"Merci, nii-sama," répondit-elle. "J'aimerais beaucoup."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, de toute façon ?" demanda t-il.

"Ah. Personne n'a utilisé ce bureau depuis si longtemps qu'il y a encore des choses qui datent de l'époque où le Vice-Capitaine Shiba était encore vivant," dit-elle en faisant référence au dernier Lieutenant de la 13ème Division. "Je fais juste l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il y a."

"Je vois," répondit-il.

Rukia se leva et tapota les côtés de son uniforme pour faire tomber la poussière. "Ok, allons-y."

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans ce que Rukia savait être l'un des endroits où Byakuya préférait venir manger quand il travaillait au Seireitei. On lui donnait toujours un endroit isolé et c'était un peu cher donc les Shinigamis n'y étaient pas si nombreux.

Après qu'ils aient passé commande, Byakuya décida d'aller droit au but.

"Rukia, j'ai vu Renji qui attendait devant la 1ère Division ce matin."

"Oh, c'est pour ça que tu m'as amenée ici ?" demanda t-elle.

"Après ce que tu m'as dit, j'était … inquiet," dit Byakuya.

"Byakuya nii-sama, tu es en train de devenir éternellement inquiet" le gronda t-elle. "Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé mais tu sais que ça aurait pu attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Nous vivons dans la même maison," dit Rukia avec un petit rire.

Byakuya rougit très légèrement. Il savait qu'il devenait un petit peu impatient, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

"Rukia, je dois admettre que c'était probablement égoïste de ma part de t'amener ici," expliqua t-il. "Tu as raison, j'aurais pu attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Mais ces derniers-temps, ton bien-être fait partie de mes plus grandes priorités. Je me serai inquiété pour ça tout l'après-midi, et ça aurait diminué la qualité et la quantité de mon travail. J'ai pensé que c'était la solution la plus simple."

Rukia eut encore ce même petit rire. Elle comprenait ça à propos de son frère. Il était un peu compulsif de ce côté-là.

"Nii-sama, tout va bien," répondit-elle. "J'ai finalement trouvé le courage nécessaire pour lui dire exactement ce que je ressentais."

"Alors, tu n'as pas succombé à ses avances ?" demanda t-il.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Je lui ai demandé de m'aimer et de me protéger en ne me considérant uniquement que comme une grande amie. Nous serons toujours amis."

Byakuya relâcha son souffle. Rukia le regarda et sourit.

"J'apprécie que tu te préoccupe de moi," dit-elle.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le frère et la sœur suivirent chacun leur chemin après le déjeuner. Byakuya savait qu'il avait quelques documents à passer en revue et à terminer alors il retourna à son bureau à la 6ème Division. Il était heureux d'entendre que Rukia et Renji resteraient amis, mais il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait, en fin de compte, de la décision de Rukia et pas celle de Renji. Il allait donc devoir faire avec un Lieutenant dépressif qui allait très certainement se morfondre pendant les prochains jours. Byakuya n'était pas franchement impatient de voir ça. Non pas qu'il ne compatissait pas à la douleur de Renji, mais il aimait simplement que les choses tournent rond et savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre.

Une touffe de cheveux rouges passa devant son bureau.

"Renji," dit-il. Les cheveux, et le corps auquel ils étaient attachés, firent demi-tour pour s'arrêter au seuil de la porte.

"Hai, Capitaine," répondit Renji.

"Où étais-tu ce matin ?" demanda Byakuya. " Tu étais présent à la réunion des Capitaines, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas revenu à la 6ème Division."

Renji soupira parce qu'il ne savait pas très bien comment il allait contourner cette question sans dire toute la vérité à son Capitaine.

"Capitaine – ," commença t-il, mais s'arrêta avant que quelque chose d'autre ne sorte.

"J'ai déjeuné avec Rukia aujourd'hui et elle m'a informé que tu ne te sentais pas bien," dit Byakuya en venant à la rescousse de Renji. "J'aimerais que tu prennes le reste de ta journée et que tu te repose."

Renji resta planté là à regarder Byakuya sans arriver à croire que cette phrase lui était destinée.

"J'attends de toi que tu sois prêt à travailler demain et que tu sois plus motivé et dévoué que jamais," dit Byakuya. "Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Renji était bien conscient que Byakuya savait exactement ce qui se passait. Il le sentait au ton de sa voix pendant cette conversation. Il réalisait aussi que Byakuya lui faisait là une faveur en ne le faisant pas travailler pour le restant de la journée. Renji aurait au moins la soirée pour pleurer sa relation – ou son manque de relation. Il était reconnaissant de ce geste et s'engagea à faire en sorte que ses performances ne souffrent plus ainsi à partir du lendemain matin.

"Hai, Capitaine. Je me présenterai demain à la première heure et me reconsacrerai entièrement à la Division," dit Renji.

"Fais en sorte que ce soit le cas," dit Byakuya. "Tu peux disposer."

Renji sortit du bureau de Byakuya.

Byakuya finit ses dossiers et passa le restant de l'après-midi à s'entrainer avec Senbonzakura sur l'aire d'entrainement de la 6ème Division. Il commença par méditer, avec Senbonzakura posé sur ses genoux. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas passé un moment en tête à tête avec son sabre.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva debout dans son monde intérieur face à l'esprit qui habitait son sabre. Le monde intérieur de Byakuya était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. N'ayant jamais vu le monde intérieur des autres, bien sûr, il ne réalisait pas à quel point il était plus beau que celui d'un Shinigami moyen. Il y avait des collines rondes et vertes car recouvertes d'herbe ainsi que plein de cerisiers du Japon un peu partout. On pouvait voir un petit ruisseau qui s'écoulait à l'infini et qui serpentait à travers la plaine.

"Senbonzakura," dit Byakuya.

"Ca fait un moment, Byakuya-sama," dit Senbonzakura. "Est-ce que tout allait bien ?"

"J'allais bien," répondit le Capitaine. "Je m'excuse de t'avoir négligé."

"Tu ne m'as pas dégainé depuis quelques temps, maintenant," remarqua le sabre.

"La Soul Society est finalement en paix, ainsi que le monde des vivants," répondit Byakuya.

"Quand bien même, tu ne t'es pas beaucoup entraîné non plus," dit le sabre en râlant. "C'était agréable de s'entrainer avec Sode no Shirayuki pendant un petit temps, même si ce n'était qu'une semaine ou deux. Si tu veux rester au plus haut niveau, tu dois t'entraîner, Capiaine."

"Je comprends," répondit Byakuya. "Je vais m'entraîner aujourd'hui."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence pendant un petit moment. Byakuya s'approcha du ruisseau. Senbonzakura le suivit de près.

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais partager avec moi ?" demanda Senbonzakura.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Byakuya même s'il savait que son sabre voulait lui poser une question sur un sujet bien précis mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser son maître trop loin.

"Pour être totalement efficace, j'ai besoin de connaitre les détails de ta vie. Après tout, j'habite dans ton monde intérieur. Les choses changent ici et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ca peut m'empêcher de me concentrer parfois," expliqua le sabre.

"Oh ?" dit Byakuya. "Qu'as-tu remarqué, par exemple, ces derniers temps ?"

"Il n'a pas plu depuis un bon moment, ici," remarqua Senbonzakura. "Il pleuvait souvent d'habitude, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas."

"Autre chose ?" demanda Byakuya.

"C'est par ici," dit Senbonzakura en conduisant son maître vers une région qu'il ne connaissait pas. La végétation était particulièrement luxuriante, l'endroit était entouré de cerisiers et de jardins colorés. Au centre se trouvait un piédestal qui soutenait une sphère blanche très brillante.

"Quel est cet endroit ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Il est relativement nouveau," répondit le sabre. "Je ne l'ai moi-même découvert que récemment. Je ne crois pas qu'il existait auparavant."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Byakuya en désignant le piédestal d'un coup de tête.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," dit Senbonzakura. "J'espérais que tu puisse me le dire."

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," dit Byakuya. "L'as-tu déjà vu auparavant ?"

"Non pas comme ça," dit Senbonzakura.

"Explique-toi," insista Byakuya.

"Les fois où un piédestal est apparu se comptent sur les doigts de la main. D'habitude, il ne restait pas longtemps avant de disparaitre. Il y avait aussi une sphère brillante sur le piédestal mais plus petite et qui brillait moins intensément. Alors que celle qui est aujourd'hui devant toi est d'un blanc éclatant, toutes les autres étaient colorées," expliqua le sabre.

"Aucune aussi grande auparavant ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Seulement une – la dernière que j'ai vue," dit Senbonzakura. "Elle était bleue foncée et brillait beaucoup. Elle est restée environ cinq ans avant de se briser. Après ça, la pluie n'a pas cessé et ton monde intérieur est devenu comme un océan."

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être …_

"La sphère bleue s'est brisée il y a combien de temps ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Il y a environ 50 ans," répondit le sabre.

Byakuya baissa la tête.

"Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda Senbonzakura.

"Je crois que c'est ce qui se passe quand …" commença Byakuya.

"Quand quoi ?" demanda l'esprit du sabre.

"Quand … je développe des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre," répondit Byakuya à voix basse. "Si j'ai raison, alors la sphère bleue représentait mes sentiments envers ma femme, Hisana."

"Je vois," répondit le sabre. "Alors qui est actuellement cette lumière blanche dans ta vie ?"

"Ca n'a juste aucun sens," répondit Byakuya.

"Quoi ?" demanda Senbonzakura.

"Il n'y a personne," répondit Byakuya.

"Tu ne t'es pas rapproché de quelqu'un ces derniers temps ?" demanda le sabre.

"Non …" commença Byakuya. "Seulement de ma sœur, Rukia. Elle et moi nous sommes rachetés et nous sommes devenus de grands amis."

"Ta sœur ? Celle qui manie Sode no Shirayuki ?" demanda Senbonzakura.

"Oui," répondit Byakuya.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit le sabre. "Je devrais être capable de sentir un lien familial avec Sode no Shirayuki pendant nos entrainements. Mais je n'a jamais ressenti un tel lien."

"Elle n'est pas ma vraie sœur," expliqua Byakuya. "Elle l'est devenue quand elle a été adoptée par le Clan. Nous ne partageons pas le même sang."

Senbonzakura n'y croyait pas mais sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de pousser plus loin ce sujet.

"Peut-être que les sphères apparaissent aussi quand je tisse des liens avec des amis ou de la famille," essaya Byakuya, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai.

"Peut-être," répondit le sabre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca y est, je poste enfin ma traduction du chapitre 12 ! <strong>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il valait un peu d'attente supplémentaire ^^

Pour les _reviews_ :

Salut **Nightmaare**, en parlant de Byakuya, on a eu droit à une petite visite guidée de son monde intérieur. Pas mal, hein ? :) Et ça ne s'arrête pas là …

Merci encore !

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 13<p>

Byakuya passa le reste de l'après-midi à s'entraîner avec Senbonzakura dans la zone d'entrainement de la 6ème Division. Quand il eut terminé, il se rendit dans le secteur de la Division qui lui était réservé, pour se nettoyer avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il prit son temps, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans son monde intérieur …

_Il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités. Les sphères peuvent apparaitre pour des amis ou de la famille. Je n'y crois pas sinon il y aurait eu, depuis le temps, beaucoup plus de sphères pour ceux que j'aimais. Se pourrait-il que je sois amoureux de quelqu'un sans en avoir conscience ?_ Il rigola tout seul. _Ca devient tiré par les cheveux … Etre amoureux de quelqu'un sans que je n'y pense ou que je le réalise ? La seule explication qui aurait du sens c'est que …_

Il n'arrivait même pas à se résoudre à penser aux mots exacts.

_C'est simplement ridicule ! Elle est ma sœur !_

L'as-tu jamais vraiment vue comme étant ta sœur ?

_Elle a été adoptée par le Clan pour devenir ma sœur parce qu'Hisana voulait que je sois un frère pour elle._

Pourtant, il t'était trop douloureux de t'approcher d'elle. Elle te rappelait ta femme.

_Oui. C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas été gentil avec elle. Je m'occupais d'elle à distance. Je ne lui ai pas fourni tout ce dont elle avait besoin._

De l'amour ? Du soutien ? De l'espoir ?

_Oui_.

Elle était une étrangère dans ta propre maison. Pas une sœur. Maintenant que tu fais amende honorable, le fais-tu en tant que frère ?

_Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être son frère. Elle m'appelle "nii-sama", mais depuis qu'on s'est rapprochés, nous sommes plus des amis … des confidents. J'ai le sentiment de pouvoir lui parler de tout. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis …_

_AH !_

_Je crois que j'ai peut-être des sentiments … pour … Impossible ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas acceptable._

Cette voix, honnête, qui lui posait des questions dans sa tête recula alors qu'il laissait encore une fois place au déni. _Elle est ma sœur – et une bonne amie._

Puis il repensa à la dernière conversation intime qu'ils avaient partagée, quand elle l'avait encouragé à dépassé le souvenir d'Hisana. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit heureux après l'avoir vu se morfondre pour sa dernière femme, sa sœur à elle.

_Je ne peux plus reporter ça à plus longtemps_, se dit-il en appelant un papillon de l'enfer.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia et Byakuya étaient installés dans la salle à manger du manoir des Kuchiki et finissaient leur repas du soir.

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement quand ils entendirent des voix venant du couloir. Puis un vieil homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Byakuya-sama, je suis venu comme vous me l'avez demandé," dit l'homme. "Je n'ai reçu le papillon qu'il y a seulement quelques heures."

"Wasaki, je suis ravi que tu aies eu le temps de venir," dit Byakuya. "Je t'en prie, entre et ferme la porte derrière-toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que des oreilles indésirables entendent notre conversation."

"Nii-sama, dois-je partir ?" demanda Rukia en essayant de respecter le désir évident de confidentialité de son frère.

"Non, Rukia. Reste. Je n'aurais pas organisé cette rencontre si tu ne m'y avais pas encouragé," répondit Byakuya.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin, Byakuya-sama ?" demanda Wasaki.

"J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de chercher une nouvelle compagne," dit Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama … vraiment ? J'ai attendu si longtemps de vous entendre dire ça après le décès de votre femme," dit Wasaki. "Vous savez qu'il n'y a toujours aucun héritier et il vous auriez besoin de vous remarier à un moment donné."

Rukia sourit, elle savait que c'était son encouragement qui l'avait conduit sur ce chemin. Même s'il était un homme fort, à bien des égards, il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour se détacher d'Hisana.

"Wasaki, je vous fais confiance," expliqua Byakuya. "je ne veux pas qu'un seul mot vous échappe sur ma volonté d'avoir de nouveau rendez-vous avec des femmes. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que la plupart des familles – nobles ou pas – aimerait s'apparenter au Clan Kuchiki. Je veux commencer en douceur … et en secret. C'est plus un test qu'autre chose."

"Bien sûr," dit Wasaki.

"Commençons avec une liste et des portraits des femmes qui pourraient répondre aux conditions," dit Byakuya.

Rukia écouta avec intérêt. Elle se sentait un peu triste de savoir que trouver une nouvelle compagne ne serait pas forcément une chose facile pour Byakuya. Il pouvait bien sûr tomber sur un autre amour de sa vie. Mais puisqu'il était Capitaine, c'était peu probable. Il était beaucoup trop occupé pour qu'un tel évènement ne survienne. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il était maintenant le Chef de la famille. Il pouvait aussi bien commencer avec les femmes nobles et qui seraient considérées comme acceptables par la famille, comme ça il n'aurait pas à batailler contre les Anciens comme il avait dû le faire avec Hisana.

"Vous aurez les informations que vous désirez dès demain soir lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous," dit Wasaki.

"Encore une fois, Wasaki. Je veux de la discrétion," dit Byakuya.

Wasaki s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

"Nii-sama, tu vas le faire !" dit Rukia. "Je suis tellement fière de toi !"

"Rukia, la simple pensée de ces modalités m'enlève toute énergie. J'espère que ça en vaudra le coup à la fin. Je n'attends pas ça avec impatience," dit Byakuya.

"Oh, ça sera le cas, nii-sama. Je te le promets," répondit Rukia. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était son bonheur.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le lendemain soir, au lieu d'aller se promener comme d'habitude, Byakuya alla dans son bureau après le dîner pour passer en revue les documents que Wasaki avait déposés. Il était assis derrière son bureau et tournait page après page, pas satisfait le moins du monde. Il se surprit à relire la même phrase encore et encore pendant que son esprit vagabondait autour de la sphère blanche et de sa signification.

Rukia savait ce que Byakuya avait prévu pour la soirée et décida, après un moment, d'aller voir comment il allait. Elle toqua à sa porte.

"Nii-sama ?"

"Entre, Rukia," dit-il.

"Comment se déroulent les recherches ?" demanda t-elle.

"Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. Je me suis peut-être précipité …" admit-il.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" demanda t-elle.

"Aucune de ces femmes n'est, même vaguement, intéressée par moi," dit Byakuya. "Soit elles sont en chasse d'un mari et d'une fortune, soit elles sont ennuyeuses ou assistées, inactives …" Il soupira.

"Laisse-moi regarder," dit-elle en lui prenant les profils des mains pour les feuilleter. Puis elle fit la grimace pour plaisanter.

Byakuya vit son visage et se laissa aller à lui sourire. Il savait qu'elle plaisantait. C'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui qui était là pour lui … sans titres, sans formalités, sans avoir à faire attention à ce qu'il disait, sans espionnage … Auprès d'elle, il pouvait être vraiment lui-même. _Si seulement un de ces profils lui ressemblait_, pensa t-il. Aussitôt, il se trouva sur la défensive. _J'apprécie tellement la compagnie de Rukia. Y'a-t-il un moyen … Non, arrête de penser comme ça, c'est impossible._ Il ne voulait même pas nourrir cette idée. S'il lui arrivait même d'oser y penser, il s'arrêtait aussitôt.

"En voilà une qui n'est pas si mal, nii-sama," dit Rukia en tendant une feuille de papier. "Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas un rendez-vous avec elle ?"

Byakuya attrapa le papier et le regarda.

"Yuko Saito," dit-il. Byakuya fixa le document pendant un moment. "Rukia, elle vient d'une famille de noblesse inférieure. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle cherchera simplement un mariage avec un clan plus noble ?"

"Nii-sama, je ne vois franchement pas beaucoup de différence entre la plupart de ces femmes. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire le tri entre celles qui pourraient être sincères et celles qui pourraient être des croqueuses de fortune. Il faut que tu commences quelque part, alors commences avec elle," dit Rukia.

"Ok, Rukia. Je vais organiser quelque chose pour demain, alors," dit Byakuya.

"Bravo," dit Rukia.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le lendemain, Rukia reçut un message de Byakuya pendant qu'elle travaillait à la 13ème Division. Au lieu du dîner qu'ils partageaient habituellement, Byakuya allait inviter mademoiselle Saito à dîner avec lui. Rukia s'y attendait et avait déjà décidé de manger ce soir après le travail avec le 3ème Officier Kotetsu.

Rukia rentra assez tard au manoir et partit directement dans sa chambre pour prendre un bon bain chaud et se détendre. Elle enfila un léger yukata pour la nuit et se relaxa sur son lit pendant un moment. Mais elle n'était pas fatiguée et entreprit de marcher dans le jardin pour faire passer le temps.

En se baladant dans le jardin, elle remarque que les fleurs des cerisiers commençaient à éclore. Elle respira ce doux parfum et nota qu'il s'agissait vraiment de l'odeur de son frère – Byakuya était toujours entouré d'un parfum de fleur de cerisier. _C'est sûrement à cause de son zanpakuto_, pensa t-elle. _Après tout, un zanpakuto fait partie intégrante de son ou sa Shinigami, et le sien est principalement composé de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il sente pareil. _

Puisqu'elle pensait déjà à Byakuya, elle se demanda comment s'était déroulé le dîner de ce soir. Est-ce que cette femme allait convenir à Byakuya ? D'un côté, Rukia était dévoué à son bonheur – il avait fait tellement pour elle. D'une certaine façon, il était devenu son projet. Elle voulait le voir évoluer. Il avait pleuré Hisana pendant bien trop longtemps. Mais elle ressentait aussi une pointe de jalousie. Elle avait apprécié cette nouvelle intimité avec son frère et adorait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Tout ça changerait s'il y avait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie.

_Arrête de t'inquiéter, Rukia. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir._

"Rukia ?" dit une voix en face d'elle, dans l'obscurité.

"Nii-sama, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure aussi tardive ?" demanda Rukia. "Et tu es assis dans le noir."

"Je réfléchissais simplement," répondit-il. "Et je profite du jardin."

"Je pense que si tu ne faisais pas partie du Gotei 13, tu passerais toutes tes journées dans ce jardin," répondit Rukia.

Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui sur un banc. "Comment s'est passé ton dîner ?"

"Tolérable," répondit-il.

"Ca n'a pas l'air réjouissant," observa t-elle.

"Je crains que la compagnie que j'ai partagée n'ai pas eue son charme habituel."

Rukia rougit un peu, sachant qu'il comparait la femme de son rendez-vous à elle.

"Je devine que tu ne vas pas la revoir, alors ?" demanda Rukia.

"Elle a la personnalité d'une poignée de porte," répondit catégoriquement Byakuya. Rukia rigola devant son analogie. "A chaque fois que je l'interrogeais sur elle-même, elle retournait la conversation sur moi. Elle est superficielle au possible – il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant chez elle. Elle ne répondait jamais même aux questions les plus basiques … Tant d'efforts à fournir pour avoir une conversation constructive."

"C'était juste la malchance, nii-sama," dit Rukia.

"Je t'ai dit que beaucoup de ces femmes seraient comme ça," dit Byakuya. "Leurs familles leur apprennent à trouver des maris plus nobles qu'eux. Alors elles font tout pour plaire à cet homme. Pour moi, les femmes sans personnalité ni curiosité sont ennuyeuses."

"Eh bien, c'est fini à présent," le réconforta t-elle. "Je suis contente que tu aies essayé. On ne sait jamais où on va trouver son bonheur."

"Je ne sais pas, Rukia. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps. Peut-être que …" dit Byakuya avant d'être interrompu.

"Nii-sama, s'il te plait, essaye encore une fois. Toi et moi pouvons choisir la prochaine candidate ensemble et préparer quelque chose pour le soir d'après," dit Rukia.

"Très bien. Pour toi, Rukia. J'essaierai encore une fois," accorda t-il.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia et Byakuya parcoururent les profils encore une fois et choisirent une nouvelle femme avec laquelle Byakuya pourrait dîner. Elle s'appelait Akiko Mikasa et sa famille possédait un bien meilleur statut que celle de Yuko Saito. Rukia remarqua que quelques uns de ses centres d'intérêt apparaissaient dans sa description alors peut-être serait-elle plus encline à parler d'elle plutôt que de tourner son attention sur son frère. Rukia misait aussi sur le fait que mademoiselle Misaka possédait un statut suffisamment élevé pour qu'elle ne cherche pas uniquement à se marier au Clan Kuchiki.

Comme prévu, mademoiselle Misaka vint dîner deux soirs après mademoiselle Saito. Rukia, à son tour, sortit dîner avec Rangiku.

Comme il y a deux nuits, Rukia rentra assez tard chez elle. Cependant, cette fois elle marcha directement jusqu'au jardin. Si Byakuya y était encore à se morfondre, il y avait des chances pour que le dîner ne se soit pas bien passé.

Elle le chercha pendant quelques minutes avant de le trouver assis à son endroit préféré à elle, sous le cerisier près du pont et du bassin aux koï. Quand elle le vit, elle baissa simplement la tête, vaincue.

"Nii-sama, que s'est-il passé cette fois ?" demanda t-elle.

"Mademoiselle Misaka a plusieurs qualités qu'il manquait à mademoiselle Saito. Elle parle, en effet, beaucoup plus d'elle-même. Il n'y a qu'un seul problème," dit Byakuya.

"Ah ? Lequel ?" demanda Rukia.

"Je n'ai pas pu en placer une," dit Byakuya. "Elle est l'opposé complet de mademoiselle Saito. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est parler d'elle – de ses projets, de sa famille, de ce qu'elle aime faire. Rukia, je ne pense pas qu'une femme qui m'agace autant rien qu'en étant assise à ma table puisse faire l'affaire."

"Je suppose que non, en effet," dit Rukia. "Alors retournons au bureau et …"

"Non," dit Byakuya. "Je me fiches de toutes ces femmes. Elle sont toutes mauvaises pour moi."

"Mais, nii-sama, n'est-ce pas préférable d'avoir une femme imparfaite à tes côtés plutôt que de n'avoir personne ?" demanda Rukia.

"Je n'ai pas personne. Je t'ai, toi," dit Byakuya précipitamment.

Rukia recula devant cette dernière phrase.

"Ruki, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu es ma sœur et une de _mes_ meilleures amies. J'aime le temps que nous avons passé ensemble après la guerre. Je ne suis plus seul ou triste et tu y es pour beaucoup," expliqua Byakuya.

Maintenant que Rukia comprenait un peu mieux, elle s'approcha de son frère et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. "Nii-sama, c'est pareil pour moi. Je suis contente de pouvoir être là pour toi."

"Rukia, je te promets de ne plus me morfondre sur le souvenir d'Hisana," dit Byakuya. "Mais puis-je cesser d'aller à des rendez-vous basés sur ces profils ?"

Rukia rigola. "Hai, nii-sama. Si c'est un tel fardeau pour toi, tu devrais arrêter. Je pensais simplement que trouver une compagne te rendrait heureux."

"Rukia, je suis plus heureux maintenant que je ne l'ai été pendant 50 ans," dit Byakuya. "S'il se trouve que je tombe amoureux comme les gens normaux, alors soit. Mais je m'estime chanceux de t'avoir pour l'instant à mes côtés."

* * *

><p><strong>C'était donc ma traduction du chapitre 13 !<br>**

J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes ! L'histoire avance, les choses s'accélèrent …

Pour les _reviews_ :

**Ayaka**, oui en effet c'était un chapitre intéressant. A mon avis, là on arrive au tournant de l'histoire ^^

Merci à toi !

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

CHAPITRE 14

"Rukia ?" dit une voix au seuil de sa porte à la 13ème Division.

"Hai, Capitaine Ukitake," dit Rukia qui se leva immédiatement en voyant son Capitaine entrer dans son bureau.

"Byakuya a fait du bon travail en te préparant pour ton nouveau poste," remarqua Juushiro. "Tu a bien réussi tes premières semaines."

"Merci, Capitaine," répondit Rukia.

"Il y a juste une chose sur laquelle j'aimerais que tu te concentres à l'avenir," dit Juushiro.

"Laquelle ?" demanda t-elle.

"Continue à t'entraîner avec ton zanpakuto," répondit-il. "J'aimerais te voir devenir plus forte. Tu viens juste de devenir Vice-Capitaine alors le bankai n'est pas encore une exigence. Cependant, il y en a d'autres, d'un rang inférieur à celui de Capitaine, qui ont atteint leur bankai et j'aimerais que tu en fasse une finalité."

"Est-ce que vous m'entrainerez, Capitaine ?" demanda t-elle.

"Je pense qu'il faudra principalement que tu t'entraines seule avec ton zanpakuto," dit Juushiro. "Je peux t'aider pour ton entrainement mais, comme tu le sais, je suis souvent malade. J'avais espéré que tu t'adresserai à ton frère à ce sujet. La libération de son bankai est une des plus grandes que je connaisse."

"Je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas contre de l'entrainement supplémentaire, tant que ses responsabilités le permettent," répondit Rukia. "Je lui demanderai ce soir."

_Pauvre Byakuya, il va encore être obligé de m'entrainer._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia s'assit à sa place habituelle autour de la table à manger. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup au début, un point que Byakuya souleva tout de suite.

"Rukia, est-ce que tout va bien ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Le Capitaine Ukitake a fait une suggestion aujourd'hui et j'ai besoin d'en discuter avec toi," dit-elle.

"Continue," dit-il pour la motiver.

"Il est heureux que je sois sa Vice-Capitaine, mais il a pour moi quelques objectifs à long-terme," répondit-elle.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Il aimerait que je fortifie mon zanjutsu et que je travaille vers le bankai," dit Rukia.

"Ce sont des objectifs admirables et, franchement, je suis d'accord avec lui," répondit Byakuya. "Aussi loin soit le bankai, tu es sûrement prête à le travailler mais sois disposée à tout le temps que ça te prendra avant de l'atteindre."

"Je sais, nii-sama. Ils disent que ça prend des années de travail avant d'atteindre un bankai. Et qu'il en faut encore plus pour le maitriser," dit Rukia. "J'avais espéré que tu pourrais … m'aider."

"Je vois," répondit Byakuya.

"Je suis désolée, nii-sama, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abuser de ton temps. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu penses que je suis faible parce que je te demande de l'aide," dit Rukia.

"Rukia, il n'y a que les forts qui admettent qu'ils ont besoin d'aide," dit Byakuya. "Les faibles ne demandent pas d'aide et échouent malgré tout. Puisque la paix est revenue à la Soul Society comme dans le monde des vivants, je peux probablement passer quelques jours chaque semaine avec toi. Cependant, la plupart de ton entrainement sera fait avec Sode no Shirayuki."

"C'est ce que le Capitaine Ukitake m'a dit," dit Rukia.

"Nous commenceront demain avant le dîner," dit Byakuya. "Je viendrai te chercher à ta Division quand je serai prêt à revenir au manoir."

"Merci, nii-sama. Je mettrai le Capitaine Ukitake au courant de notre arrangement demain," dit Rukia.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le lendemain, Byakuya entra dans le bureau de Rukia à la 13ème Division pour qu'ils reviennent ensembles au manoir. Il la conduisit directement au jardin – et à son endroit préféré.

"Heu, nii-sama ?" l'interrogea t-elle.

"Oui, Rukia ?" demanda t-il.

"On va s'entrainer là ?" demanda t'elle.

"Je t'ai dit qu'une grande partie de ton entrainement sera fait par Sode no Shirayuki. A quelle fréquence communiques-tu avec ton sabre ?" demanda t-il.

"Pas très souvent," accorda t-elle.

"Vient-elle te voir en rêve ?" demanda t-il.

"Oui, de temps en temps," répondit Rukia.

"Rukia, c'est le premier signe qui te dit que tu dois méditer plus souvent. Elle a besoin de te parler mais tu ne lui en donnes pas la voie. A son tour, elle trouve un moyen à travers ton subconscient," expliqua Byakuya. "Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que tu t'assieds ici, à ton endroit préféré, que tu poses Sode no Shirayuki sur tes genoux et que tu lui parles de ce que tu aimerais accomplir. C'est la première étape du grand voyage que tu vas entreprendre."

"Hai, nii-sama," répondit Rukia. Elle regarda Byakuya s'en aller.

La méditation n'était pas une chose qui venait naturellement à Rukia, mais maintenant qu'elle avait entendue son frère dire qu'elle jouait un rôle important pour que son zanjutsu s'améliore, elle était déterminée à progresser dans ce domaine. En temps normal, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse et elle pensait à toutes sortes de choses. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'elle veuille parler avec Sode no Shirayuki et que la connexion ne se produise jamais.

Rukia resta assise là, sous le cerisier, pendant un bon moment, essayant de clarifier son esprit et de visualiser l'esprit de son sabre.

_Sode no Shirayuki, parleras-tu avec moi ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je veux devenir plus forte et … Oh zut, j'ai oublié de donner ce rapport au Capitaine Ukitake ! Il le fallait pour aujourd'hui. Où est-ce que j'ai mis … Mince !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta assise là, confuse de réaliser qu'elle laissait son esprit penser à autres choses.

_Ok, Rukia. Concentre-toi._

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle pensa à son monde intérieur et à l'apparence que prenait Sode no Shirayuki quand elle lui apparaissait là-bas. Son sabre était une belle femme avec de longs cheveux blancs lâchés. Mais Rukia pouvait dire que, malgré l'apparente fragilité de son sabre, elle était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Byakuya était assis sur une chaise dans une véranda toute proche et regardait secrètement Rukia méditer. Bientôt, Rukia arrêta de s'agiter et il pouvait dire qu'elle faisait des progrès sur la concentration qu'elle accordait à son sabre.

Quand une heure se fut écoulée, Buakuya rejoignit sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle allait sentir sa présence et sortirait bientôt de sa transe.

Sans surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux.

"Nii-sama ?" dit-elle dès qu'elle le vit, debout à côté d'elle.

"Ca s'est passé comment ?" demanda t-il.

"Très bien," dit Rukia. "Comme tu me l'as expliqué plus tôt, j'ai besoin de faire ça plus souvent. La première chose qu'a fait Sode no Shirayuki, c'est me gronder."

"Oui, tu devrais méditer plus souvent avec ton sabre. Plus tu le feras, plus rapidement tu seras capable d'entrer dans ton monde intérieur," dit Byakuya.

"Combien de temps cela te prend t-il, nii-sama ?" demanda Rukia.

"Seulement une poignée de secondes," répondit Byakuya. "Mais c'est quelque chose que je pratique depuis que je suis très jeune."

Rukia n'arrivait même pas à imaginer en être capable. Elle pouvait, tout au mieux, arriver à concentrer son esprit.

"Lui as-tu demandé de t'entraîner ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Oui, je lui ai expliqué tout ce que je voulais accomplir et elle a été d'accord sur le fait qu'il était temps de commencer," répondit Rukia.

"Très bien," dit Byakuya. "On dirait que tout le monde est maintenant prêt à t'aider. On s'entrainera encore dans deux jours. A présent, allons nous préparer pour le dîner."

"Hai, nii-sama," répondit Rukia.

Aucun des deux Shinigamis, qui marchaient côté à côté, ne parla pendant le chemin du retour jusqu'au manoir.

En réalité, Rukia était préoccupée par quelque chose d'autre. Ses pensées retournaient vers son monde intérieur – l'endroit qu'elle n'avait pas visité depuis pas mal de temps. Tout y était comme avant –recouvert de neige et de glace. Il lui rappelait un de ces jours d'hiver, là-bas dans le monde des vivants. Il y avait de la végétation, mais qui semblait en sommeil et recouverte de neige. Aussi déprimant que la plupart des gens pourraient trouver ce monde, Rukia le trouvait plutôt réconfortant et familier. Elle n'avait pas froid du tout et la neige, qui apparaissait quand Sode no shirayuki et elle s'y entrainaient, ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, il y avait cette-fois quelque chose là-bas qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Sode no Shirayuki n'en avait pas fait la remarque, mais Rukia savait que ce n'était pas là avant. Parce qu'elle essayait d'être respectueuse envers l'esprit de son sabre, elle choisit de ne pas aborder le sujet. Mais, à cause de ça, elle se demandait ce qui se passait.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Deux jours plus tard, Rukia et Byakuya s'entrainaient sur le terrain des Kuchiki. Byakuya avait voulu qu'ils commencent juste après le déjeuner pour qu'ils puissent prendre un peu de temps pour communiquer avec leurs sabres. Ca aussi, c'état une toute nouvelle expérience pour Rukia – essayer de méditer en présence d'un autre Shinigami. Elle se demandait constamment ce qu'il pensait, faisait, ressentait, pendant qu'elle restait assise là, échouant une nouvelle fois misérablement à sa tâche.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarder son frère assis à côté d'elle. Une petite rafale de vent lui fit respirer son habituelle odeur de fleur de cerisier. _C'est le même parfum que …_

Elle stoppa net sa pensée et laissa son regard glisser le long de son corps immobile.

_Comme il a l'air serein. Je me demande à quelle fréquence il communique avec Senbonzakura._

Elle soupira.

_Il est tellement … beau._

Le spectacle de sa méditation, lui qui ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec une autre présence près de lui, apaisa Rukia. Elle respira plusieurs fois profondément et se relaxa. Avant d'en avoir conscience, elle était de retour au pays de neige et de glace, discutant avec son zanpakuto.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de méditer, les deux Shinigamis se réchauffèrent en s'affrontant un peu. Après ça, Byakuya laissa Rukia déployer les deux premières danses de Sode no Shirayuki. Il critiqua prudemment ses postures et suggéra des petits ajustements qui pourraient rendre ses attaques plus rapides et plus puissantes. Leur entrainement se termina après un deuxième affrontement; cette fois l'utilisation du Shikai était admise. Bien sûr, Byakuya y allait doucement avec Rukia, et se contenta de lui faire travailler sa capacité à répondre à ses attaques et contrattaques.

Comme l'heure du diner approchait, ils rentrèrent au manoir pour prendre une douche et se préparer au repas du soir.

"Nii-sama ?" dit Rukia.

"Hm ?" répondit-il.

"Viendras-tu à notre promenade habituelle, ce soir ?" demanda t-elle.

"Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il en retour.

"Je voulais juste demander pour être sûre," répondit-elle.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Ce soir-là, Rukia et Byakuya marchèrent effectivement ensemble à travers le jardin des Kuchiki. Ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin et aucun sujet important n'avait été abordé.

Finalement, Byakuya se lança et demanda :

"Rukia, y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu voulais savoir si j'allais marcher ce soir ?"

Rukia rougit juste un peu. Elle avait en effet une raison de vouloir parler à son frère, mais ça serait une discussion personnelle et elle avait encore peur que tous les progrès qu'elle avait faits avec Byakuya soient perdus si elle venait à dire une chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

"Hai, nii-sama," répondit-elle. "Mon monde intérieur a un peu changé et je voulais ton opinion à ce sujet."

"Oh ?" dit-il.

"Est-ce qu'il est déjà arrivé que ton monde intérieur change ?" demanda t-elle.

Byakuya réfléchit un moment. La réponse était "oui", mais il lui fallait être prudent par crainte qu'elle ne pense pas du bien de lui. Il s'interrogeait encore sur la signification de la sphère blanche présente dans son monde intérieur – il savait, au fond de lui-même, ce qu'elle signifiait vraiment mais n'arrivait pas encore à se l'admettre alors encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, il essayait désespérément de trouver une autre explication. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, Rukia pourrait toujours prendre mal cette conversation s'il ne faisait pas bien attention à ce qu'il disait.

"Mon monde intérieur a changé – très récemment, en fait,' expliqua t-il. "Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème."

"Mais nii-sama, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé dans ton monde ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Je – je préférerais ne pas le dire encore," remarque t-elle. Le changement qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à exprimer était que, même si son monde avait toujours la même apparence, il y flottait une odeur caractéristique de fleur de cerisier. Elle pensait déjà que ça puisse avoir un rapport avec son frère. Rukia pensait aussi qu'elle devait avance lentement au cas où elle venait à sous-entendre quelque chose qui n'était pas nécessaire et qui lui donnerait des détails.

"Mais ce n'était qu'un léger changement," ajouta t-elle.

"Je suis d'avis qu'un changement dans ton monde intérieur reflète un changement qui t'arrive dans ce monde," dit Byakuya. "Quand j'ai posé la question à Senbonzakura, il m'a expliqué comment j'influençais mon monde intérieur. Par exemple, quand Hisana est morte, il a plu jusqu'à ce que mon monde devienne pratiquement un océan."

"Je vois," dit Rukia. "Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qui a récemment changé dans ton monde intérieur ?"

"Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt à le révéler," dit Byakuya. "Peut-être que lorsque tu seras prête à m'en faire part, je te retournerai la faveur."

Rukia voulait vraiment savoir, mais comprenait totalement qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel à Byakuya quand elle-même n'y était pas prête ou ne voulait pas le faire. Elle continuait à réfléchir à la situation – devait-elle franchir le pas ou non ? Et s'il se trompait sur la signification du parfum de fleur de cerisier dans son monde ? Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir du tout avec son frère et que ça signifiait quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'endroit de Rukia, près du pont, sous le cerisier.

"Nii-sama, est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir pendant un moment ?" demanda Rukia.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il.

Rukia se blottit près de Byakuya. Il était heureux qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui-même s'il devait reconnaitre que leur proximité physique était un peu inappropriée. Rukia s'appuya encore une fois contre son frère en regardant en l'air, vers les étoiles et la lune.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et le silence enveloppa les deux Shinigamis. Cependant, la situation n'avait absolument rien d'inconfortable. Ils ressentaient tous les deux une intimité et un bien-être qui leur avait longtemps échappé.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis là sans prononcer un mot, chacun pensait aux changements survenus dans leurs mondes intérieurs. Ils pensaient au bonheur qu'ils ressentaient et aux raisons de ce bonheur. Enfin, chacun admit, intérieurement, qu'ils savaient au fond depuis longtemps … que le parfum de fleur de cerisier et la sphère blanche brillante exprimaient les sentiments qu'ils commençaient à développer pour la personne assise à côté. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention d'agir selon ses sentiments. Rukia se sentait un peu déprimée à cause de ça parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire … il y avait de grandes chances pour que, si jamais elle admettait quoi que ce soit, Byakuya trouve ça dégoutant et ne veuille plus jamais l'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas risquer tout ce qu'elle avait à présent.

Byakuya commença à se lever.

"Où vas-tu, nii-sama ?" demanda Rukia.

"Je reviens tout de suite," répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Après seulement quelques instants, il revint vers Rukia et se rassit à côté d'elle. Cette fois quand elle posa sa tête contre lui, il entoura ses épaules avec son bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as été cherché ?" demanda Rukia.

"Du saké," répondit-il. "Je voulais quelque chose à boire." Il prit une gorgée directement à la bouteille.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit ton genre," dit-elle en rigolant un peu.

"Quoi ? Je ne suis pas tout le temps cérémonieux," se défendit-il.

"Je sais," dit-elle. "Mais c'est quand même une facette de toi que beaucoup de gens n'ont jamais vue."

Il tendit la bouteille à Rukia et elle prit une gorgée à son tour. "Il faut par contre que je te prévienne … j'ai la cuite facile."

"Je ne bois pas souvent non plus," admit Byakuya. "Je suis sûr que je ne tiens pas l'alcool non plus."

Il reprit la bouteille et but un peu plus.

"Nii-sama ?" dit Rukia.

"Oui, Rukia ?" répondit-il.

"Est-ce qu'Hisana était ton premier amour ?" demanda t-elle, sachant qu'elle s'aventurait encore une fois en terrain personnel.

Assez étonnamment, Byakuya répondit sans aucune hésitation. "Oui. Mon premier amour. J'ai eu quelques béguins d'adolescence – qui n'en a pas eu ? Mais elle est la première de qui je sois vraiment tombé amoureux."

"Et tu as eu le béguin pour qui, par exemple ?" demanda Rukia.

"Celui qui te fera le plus rigoler sera sans aucun doute Yourichi Shihoin," dit-il.

"Tu plaisante !" dit-elle, en prenant une autre gorgée.

"Si, elle était Capitaine en même temps que mon grand-père et a aussi été un de mes professeurs particuliers. J'ai vraiment eu le béguin pour elle. Mais le plus drôle c'était qu'il se manifestait par la provocation et la colère," expliqua t-il. "A cette époque, je ne savais pas m'exprimer correctement. Le fait qu'elle m'allumait tout le temps n'arrangeait pas les choses."

"Elle savait ?" demanda rukia.

"Oui, c'était difficile de ne pas le remarquer," dit-il. "J'étais très jeune et je ne me contrôlais pas très bien."

"Kaien Shiba a été mon premier amour," dit Rukia. "Même si j'ai bien conscience que c'était à sens-unique."

"Je savais que vous étiez proches, Rukia, mais était-ce de l'amour ?" demanda Byakuya.

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. "Peut-être que je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour. S'il n'était pas mon premier amour, alors il était celui qui s'en est le plus approché," expliqua Rukia.

"Qu'en est-il de Renji ?" demanda t-il. "Vous avez passé dix ans ensemble."

"Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pas de l'amour romantique. Il était un meilleur ami … même un frère, en quelques sortes. Oui, c'est vrai que nous étions intimes, mais je ressentais plus un sentiment de sécurité mêlé à un peu de curiosité adolescente," dit Rukia.

"Je vois," dit Byakuya.

"Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, nii-sama, mais tu te souviens de cet Espada que j'ai vaincu au Hueco Mundo ? Celui qui m'a presque tuée ?" demanda Rukia.

"Oui," répondit Byakuya.

"Il était lié au hollow qui avait prit possession du corps de Kaien et avait accès aux souvenirs de Kaien. Il pouvait même prendre son apparence pendant que nous combattions," dit Rukia.

Byakuya fut un peu pris au dépourvu par cette confession. Ca aurait été comme s'il combattait un sosie d'Hisana. Il savait que, même avec son esprit lui disant que ce n'était pas vraiment elle, son cœur aurait eu beaucoup de mal à blesser ou tuer quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.

"Je ne savais pas," dit Byakuya. "Ca a dû être très difficile."

"Ca l'était," admit-elle. Elle prit une autre gorgée. "Je suis juste tellement contente que tu ais changé ton comportement avec moi. Si j'avais dû me remettre de ça toute seule, j'ignore comment j'aurais pu l'endurer."

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Byakuya. Même s'il avait été là pour elle après le Hueco Mundo, il était resté absent pendant toutes ces autres années. Il imaginait à quoi ça aurait ressemble de revenir au Seireitei après ça et de ne pas pouvoir compter sur lui. Ca aurait été dévastateur pour elle.

"J'aurais voulu que tu me le dise plus tôt," dit-il. Il prit une autre gorgée.

"Rukia, est-ce que tu veux toujours trouver l'amour ?" demanda t-il.

"Hai," répondit-elle. "Eventuellement. Je ne suis pas pressée. Et toi ?"

"Oui," admit-il.

"Même après Hisana ?" demanda t-elle.

"J'ai aimé Hisana de tout mon cœur pendant cinq ans," dit-il. "Je l'ai perdue bien trop tôt, mais je ne regrette rien. Il y aura toujours une part de douleur en moi, mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée. C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée depuis que je l'ai perdue. Est-ce préférable d'aimer et de perdre cet amour ou de ne jamais expérimenter l'amour du tout ? Est-ce mieux de savoir ou d'ignorer ce que tu as perdu ?"

"J'espère trouver un amour comme celui-là, un jour," dit Rukia.

Byakuya lui sourit. "Si tu es aussi heureuse avec ton futur amour que je l'étais avec Hisana, tu seras une des personnes les plus chanceuses du monde."

"Nii-sama ?" dit Rukia. "Est-ce que tu aimerais en savoir plus sur mon monde intérieur ?" L'alcool présent dans l'organisme de Rukia faisait sortir tous seuls les mots de sa bouche. La conversation avec Byakuya la réconfortait de plus en plus au sujet des sentiments qu'ils partageaient. Elle savait que puisqu'il partageait avec elle ce genre de choses, ça devait bien vouloir dire qu'il faisait un peu attention à elle. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait si elle lui disait.

"Seulement si tu es prête à le partager avec moi," répondit-il.

"Mon monde intérieur est fait de neige et de glace," dit Rukia.

"C'est logique puisque Sode no Shirayuki est un zanpakuto de glace," dit Byakuya.

"Mais ces quelques dernières fois où j'y étais avec mon zanpakuto," commença Rukia. "Il y a maintenant dans mon monde un parfum de fleur de cerisier."

Byakuya était surpris par cette révélation. Il devrait sérieusement réfléchir à ce que cela voulait dire. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il avait un peu mal à la tête et savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il le comprenne maintenant.

"Nii-sama, je pensa que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec toi. C'est exactement ton parfum," dit Rukia.

_Elle connait mon parfum ?_

Elle continuait à regarder son frère, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Il y a, à présent, dans mon monde une sphère blanche brillante là où il n'y avait rien avant," se confessa Byakuya.

"Une sphère blanche brillante ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie ?" demanda Rukia.

"La dernière sphère qui ait brillé autant était bleue foncée, elle est restée cinq ans et a disparue il y a cinquante ans," se contenta de dire Byakuya, sachant que Rukia allait vite percuter.

Rukia rassembla les pièces du puzzle et en eut le souffle coupé. _La sphère représentait ses sentiments pour Hisana._ _Mais à qui correspond cette sphère blanche ? M'a-t-il caché des évènements de sa vie ?_

Aucun des deux Shinigamis n'ouvrit la bouche de toute la soirée, mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Ils restèrent assis là, dans ce confortable silence d'ivresse, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient révélé ce soir-là.

**C'était donc ma traduction du chapitre 14 ! **

Je crois que c'est, jusqu'à présent, le plus long de cette histoire … J'espère qu'il vous plait !

Pour les _reviews_ :

**Ayaka**, oui, je trouve aussi que les rendez-vous sont un peu clichés et "vite expédiés" :) Mais bon, je vois surtout ça comme un passage incontournable de l'évolution de leur histoire. Vive la suite !

**BeN**, c'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là ! Je te remercie infiniment, à la fois du compliment et surtout de prendre le temps de me le dire ! Mille mercis !

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que traduire en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 15<p>

"Ow, ma tête," se dit-elle à voix haute. "Où suis-je ?"

Rukia ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarque qu'elle était allongée sur le côté au même endroit que tard la nuit dernière – près du bassin aux koï, sous le cerisier.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais quelque chose de lourd l'en empêchait. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et sentit une chaleur derrière elle.

_Byakuya. Il est encore là lui aussi. _

Byakuya était allongé là, endormi derrière Rukia, un bras autour de sa taille.

Rukia souleva légèrement son bras et se retourna pour faire face au Capitaine endormi.

Avec sa main ouverte, elle toucha doucement son visage. Elle sourit de pouvoir lui témoigner ce geste d'affection sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Rukia souleva encore une fois son bras et partit dans le manoir. Elle revint avec une simple couverture et l'étendit sur lui.

"Fais de beaux rêves, Byakuya nii-sama, " murmura t-elle.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et remarque qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. _J'ai bu trop de saké hier soir_, pensa t-il. Il se rappelait avoir parlé à Rukia de la sphère blanche et comme, la conversation s'était arrêtée là, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle pensait. _Il faudrait que j'aille la voir plus tard pour m'assurer que nous sommes encore en bons termes. Je me demande si c'est elle qui a posé cette couverture sur moi._

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le manoir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit à nouveau.

Quand il se réveilla et partit finalement pour la 6ème Division, il était midi passé.

"Bonjour, Capitaine," dit Renji dès qu'il vit entrer Byakuya.

"Désolé d'être aussi en retard. Je …" commença Byakuya.

"Tout va bien, monsieur. Rukia a envoyé un message ce matin en disant que vous aviez des questions très importantes à régler au manoir ce matin," répondit Renji.

_Merci, Rukia._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Renji se rendit à la 13ème Division après le travail ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas dit à son Capitaine la deuxième partie du message que lui avait envoyé son amie ce matin – qu'elle lui demandait s'il voulait bien dîner avec elle au Rukongai.

"Renji !" cria t-elle en sortant des bâtiments pour rejoindre son ami aux cheveux rouges qui attendait.

"Gamine !" répondit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main. Quand elle l'eut rejoint, elle lui donna un beau coup de poing sur l'épaule pour ce commentaire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un endroit situé juste à la sortie du Seireitei et s'assirent sur les tabourets du bar, juste devant le comptoir.

"Alors, quoi de neuf ?"demanda Rukia. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quelques semaines."

"Que du vieux," répondit-il. "Et toi ?"

"Ca va bien," répondit-elle. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'être Vice-Capitaine serait si facile."

"Parle pour toi," répondit-il. "Au moins ton Capitaine n'est pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur que le mien."

"Non, le mien est tout le temps malade," répondit-elle.

"Touché," dit Renji. "Je suppose qu'on est tous obligés de faire face à quelque chose."

"Il me fait travailler avec nii-sama pour améliorer mon zanjutsu. Il veut que je me concentre sur le bankai," dit Rukia.

"La bankai ? C'était rapide," remarqua Renji. "Est-ce que tu réalises …"

"Oui, oui – ça va me prendre très longtemps," répondit-elle.

Renji leva les deux mains pour se défendre. "Ok, ok ! Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu ne penses pas que ça allait être aussi simple que ça l'a été pour Ichigo."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie en essayant de l'atteindre en trois jours comme il l'a fait. Nous sommes en paix désormais, et je ne suis pas pressée," expliqua Rukia.

"C'est bon à savoir. Je détesterais devoir te perdre après tout ce qu'on a traversé," dit Renji.

"Baka," dit-elle à ses mots d'amitié. "Alors, Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ces derniers temps ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit … Je vais très bien," répéta t-il.

"Renji, c'est moi. Un peu plus de détails, peut-être ?" demanda t-elle.

"Eh bien … " commença t-il.

"Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu ne me disais pas," dit-elle en blaguant.

"Je traîne avec quelqu'un," expliqua t-il.

"Et ce quelqu'un serait une femme ?" demanda t-elle.

"Euh, ouais," répondit-il.

"Eh bien ?" dit-elle. "Tu l'aimes bien ?"

"Je crois que oui," dit-il.

"Fonce alors," répondit-elle.

"C'est pas aussi facile," dit-il.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Rukia. "C'est seulement difficile dans ta tête."

"Dit une femme qui n'aime pas quelqu'un _comme ça_," dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Rukia recula un peu en entendant cette dernière pique. Ses yeux témoignaient de sa culpabilité.

"Renji …"

"Rukia, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça," dit Renji. "Je suis passé à autre chose."

"C'est bien," dit-elle. "J'espérais que ça ne serait pas l'éléphant dans la pièce qu'on refuse de voir, pour le restant de nos vies. En plus, je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. Tu penses que ton histoire est difficile ? Tu devrais essayer la mienne."

"La petite Rukia à un béguin ?" la taquina Renji.

Elle rougit. "Ca suffit."

"Alors, c'est qui ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Aucune chance que je te le dise," répondit-elle. "En plus, je ne suis même pas sûre de moi à 100%."

"Moi, c'est Rangiku," admit Renji.

"Rangiku ?" répondit Rukia, étonnée. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressait."

"Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle m'a aidé quand j'allais pas bien avec toi," dit Renji en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. "On s'est beaucoup attachés."

"Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider," dit Rukia. "Alors vas-tu lui demander de sortir avec toi ?"

"Ouais, donne-moi un peu de temps," dit-il. "Mon cœur était brisé y'a encore pas si longtemps."

"Oh, elle dira oui," dit Rukia. "Aucune inquiétude là-dessus. Elle t'aime beaucoup."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Renji. "Tu veux dire, plus qu'un ami ?"

"Sûrement," dit Rukia. "On discute, nous aussi, et parfois tu fais partie de la conversation."

"Vous parlez de moi derrière mon dos ?" demanda t-il.

"Oh Renji, des discussions de fille, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" dit Rukia.

"Oh."

"Mais je pense que tu devrais lui proposer un rendez-vous. Vous allez bien ensemble, tous les deux," dit Rukia.

"Merci," dit Renji.

Il aspira bruyamment une partie des nouilles qui avaient été servies devant lui.

"Je voulais te demander autre chose, Renji," dit Rukia.

"Quoi d'autre ?" damanda t-il.

"Nii-sama avait l'air de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Je me suis un peu entraînée avec lui et on aurait dit qu'il était fatigué … préoccupé d'une certaine façon. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire à la 6ème Division ?" demanda Rukia. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Byakuya et savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais elle avait longtemps réfléchi sur façon avec laquelle elle pourrait amener Renji à lui donner les réponses qu'elle cherchait sans lui révéler ses vraies motivations.

"Laisse-moi réfléchir. Nan. Y'a rien qui me vient à l'esprit," répondit Renji. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait se passer ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle. "Je pensais qu'il entrainait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut-être une amie dont il ne veut pas me parler. Peut-être que le Général lui a confié une responsabilité en plus. J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Simplement … quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire."

"Nan," dit Renji. "J'ai rien remarqué du tout. Il est dans son bureau quand me m'attends à l'y voir, pareil quand il est dehors sur le terrain d'entrainement. Une copine ? Je t'en prie, le Capitaine Kuchiki n'a pas le temps. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il serait intéressé non plus."

_Alors, si la sphère bleue était Hisana, qui est la blanche ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être moi ? Est-ce qu'il a ce genre de sentiments pour moi ? _Elle osa réfléchir à cette possibilité … _Je ne trouve personne d'autre – il passe littéralement toutes ses soirées au manoir, d'habitude avec moi. Il n'a pas de temps pour quelqu'un d'autre. Non ! C'est impossible. Il est mon frère. Comment puis-je même penser comme ça !_

"J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas malade," dit Rukia en essayant de couvrir un peu ses traces. Elle n'aimait pas poser des questions inutiles juste pour que son ami lui raconte la vie de son frère quand il était loin d'elle.

"J'ai rien remarqué d'anormal avec lui," dit Renji.

"Peut-être que je réagis de manière excessive," dit Rukia. "Dis-le-moi simplement s'il a l'air de choper quelque chose."

OIOIOIOIOIO

Quand elle rentra chez elle après le dîner, Rukia trouva Byakuya en train de l'attendre.

"Oh, nii-sama, j'ai oublié de t'envoyer un message !" dit Rukia en retenant son souffle dès qu'elle le vit.

"Je suppose que tu vas bien, alors?" demanda t-il.

Rukia se donna une claque sur le front. "Je suis étonnée que Renji ne te l'ai pas dit puisque je lui ai demandé dans le même message que j'ai envoyé pour toi ce matin. Renji et moi sommes allés dîner ensemble. Je l'ai invité."

"A propos, merci pour le message," dit Byakuya.

"B-bien sûr," répondit-elle.

"Rukia, si à l'avenir tu prévois de ne pas participer à notre dîner, fais-le moi savoir, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que le personnel prépare une grand repas normal si c'est juste pour moi," dut Byakuya.

"Hai, nii-sama. Je suis désolée," répondit-elle.

"Marche avec moi," dit-il en lui offrant son bras encore une fois. Il savait que ce n'était pas un geste très romantique en soi, mais ça lui donnait quand même une excuse pour la toucher. Rukai prit son bras et ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le jardin.

"J'ai quelques nouvelles à t'apprendre," déclara t-il. "Le Général m'a confié une mission et je pars tôt demain matin."

"Quoi comme mission ?" demanda t-elle.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire. Même si je le pouvais, je ne pense pas que je le ferais – je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi," répondit-il.

"Y a-t-il une raison de s'inquiéter, nii-sama ? Tu es l'un des Shinigamis les plus puissants que je connaisse," répondit Rukia.

"Non, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter," répondit-il. "Il s'agira de moi et de quelques Officiers moins gradés de la 6ème Division."

"Est-ce que Renji s'en va, lui aussi ?" demanda t-elle.

"Non, pas cette fois," répondit-il. "Il s'occupera des affaires en mon absence. Je serai parti environ une semaine alors, s'il te plaît, ne prévoie pas de petit-déjeuner ou de dîner avec moi jusqu'à mon retour. Je serai parti quand tu te réveilleras demain matin."

Rukia luttait contre un sentiment d'oppression qui apparaissait au creux de son ventre. C'était un sentiment d'inquiétude, causé par la possibilité de perdre un être cher, qu'importe si son esprit rationnel lui disait qu'il n'allait probablement rien lui arriver.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pendant un instant et baissa la tête comme son visage affichait son inquiétude. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, elle luttait avec acharnement pour ne pas les laisser couler. Byakuya se tourna vers elle et, d'un index doucement placé sous son menton, lui fit redresser la tête.

"Rukia, pourquoi des larmes ?" demanda t-il.

"J-je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour que tu m'acceptes enfin. Nous sommes enfin devenus une famille et je ne peux pas supporter de te voir sortir de ma vie encore une fois," expliqua t-elle.

Byakuya sourit. Il entoura son visage avec ses deux mains et l'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

"Ca va aller," dit-il. "Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Alors je vais revenir."

OIOIOIOIOIO

Cette semaine sans Byakuya donna à Rukia suffisamment de temps pour penser à son frère et à ce qui se passait exactement. Toutes ces questions auxquelles elle essayait mentalement de répondre lui donnaient le tournis ...

Que voulait-elle ? Et, plus important, que voulait-_il_ ?

Pourquoi se laissait-elle entrainer dans ce fantasme, de toute façon ? Il était son frère, non ? Elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle au-delà du sentiment qui unit un frère à une sœur ?

La seule lueur d'espoir qu'elle détenait, c'était qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang. C'était un fait – peut-être était-ce la raison de son attirance au début. S'il était vraiment son frère, elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas ressenti la même chose.

Lui avait-il donné un quelconque indice sur ses sentiments ? Il passait, évidemment, la plupart de ses soirées avec elle. Ils dinaient ensemble tous les soirs et se promenaient d'habitude longtemps dans le jardin. Bon sang, il la voyait même durant la journée quand il l'entrainait. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. La sphère blanche devait la représenter, tout comme le parfum de fleurs de cerisier le représentait, lui.

Byakuya était aussi devenu plutôt à l'aise avec elle. Même elle l'avait remarqué. Il y avait des sujets desquels il discutait avec elle qu'il n'abordait avec personne d'autre, elle en était certaine. Hisana en était un exemple. Sa volonté d'essayer d'organiser des rendez-vous après qu'elle l'y ait encouragé en était un autre.

Rukia repensa aux situations qui concernaient Ichigo et Renji. Les gens avaient tiré des conclusions hâtives sur les sentiments qu'elle portait à ces deux-là. Ils étaient de grands amis pour elle, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre à propos de Byakuya et Rukia ne savait pas très bien pourquoi c'était différent. Etait-ce sa volonté de changer pour la rendre heureuse ? Etait-ce sa volonté de finalement s'ouvrit à elle ? Pourquoi ses sentiments à son encontre étaient si différents de ceux qu'elle portait à tous les autres hommes qu'elle connaissait ? Il s'agissait peut-être d'une attirance physique. A près tout, il était beau à tomber par terre.

Quand la semaine se termina enfin, Rukia était sûre de ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait pour Byakuya. Elle était définitivement amoureuse de lui. Cependant, elle décida que, compte tenu de la situation, elle continuerait à être la meilleure des sœurs pour lui. S'il manifestait l'envie d'aller plus loin, elle ne refuserait pas – mais elle ne tenterait rien elle-même. C'était un pari trop risqué de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient à présent, si jamais elle avait tort et qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Rukia espérait seulement qu'elle pourrait les réprimer lorsqu'elle serait près de lui – elle n'avait pas envie d'exprimer par inadvertance quelque chose qui "franchisse la limite" en ce qui concernait le fait d'être plus de simples frère et sœur. Pour le moment, elle aimerait Byakuya en silence en désirant davantage en privé.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici ma traduction du Chapitre 15 ! <strong>

Il est plus court que le précédent donc j'ai eu le temps de le poster aujourd'hui :)

Pour les _reviews_ :

Bonjour, **minimilie**, je suis ravie que cette fanfiction te plaise autant. J'espère que ce chapitre à répondu à une partie de tes questions. Il me reste encore, au moins, cinq chapitres à traduire donc vous en saurez plus aussi sur les sentiments de Byakuya et ce qu'il décidera de faire ;) Merci beaucoup de ton soutien !

**Et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne** **m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 16<p>

Rukia était assise à la grande table dans le séjour, en train de manger un dîner tout simple quand un papillon de l'enfer entra dans le manoir à travers une fenêtre ouverte. Rukia tendit son index pour permettre au papillon de s'y poser et de lui délivrer son message.

"Rukia Kuchiki ! Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement à la 4ème Division !"

_C'est mauvais._

Il ya avait de nombreuses raisons qui pourraient demander sa présence à la 4ème Division. Mais avec Byakuya parti en mission, la possibilité qu'il soit blessé était sa principale inquiétude. Elle se dépêcha d'utiliser le shunpo pour se rendre dans les locaux de la 4ème Division aussi vite que possible.

En entrant, elle rencontra directement la Capitaine de la 4ème Division en personne, Retsu Unohana.

"Capitaine Unohana, que se passe t-il ?" demanda Rukia.

"Il s'agit du Capitaine Kuchiki," répondit Retsu. "Il est arrivé il y a près d'une demi-heure et il est grièvement blessé."

Rukia voulu trouver la chambre de Bykuya aussi vite que possible, mais Retsu la retint en attrapant son avant-bras.

"Attends juste un peu," dit Retsu. "Ils sont encore en train de s'occuper de lui. Je te ferai savoir dès que tu pourras le voir."

"Q-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Rukia. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?"

"Il s'est placé entre quelques hollows et certains de ses hommes de la 6ème Division," expliqua Retsu. "Il a reçu de profondes entailles sur les bras et a été transpercé sur le côté droit de son torse."

"Oh, non," dit Rukia, doucement. Elle porta une main devant sa bouche bée.

"Rukia, sa Division l'a ramené ici assez vite. J'ai diagnostiqué qu'il y aurait de grandes chances pour qu'il vive. Il va juste avoir besoin de temps pour se rétablir," dit la Capitaine.

Rukia relâcha son souffle et recula.

"Quand pensez-vous que je pourrai le voir ?"

"Donne-moi deux heures," dit Retsu.

Rukia regarda le banc le plus proche et s'assit en attendant de pouvoir voir son frère.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Moins de deux heures s'écoulèrent et Retsu Unohana réapparu devant Rukia.

"Prête ?" demanda t-elle à la plus petite.

Rukia hocha la tête.

Les deux Shinigamis traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans une chambre tout au fond. Rukia vit son frère allongé sur le lit d'une personne, tout le haut du corps littéralement enveloppé de bandages. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait l'air de dormir.

"Nous lui avons injecté un sédatif et nous allons le maintenir dans cet état pendant à peu près deux jours," dit Retsu. "Il sera ensuite suffisamment guéri pour le laisser sortir. S'il était conscient en ce moment, la douleur serait pratiquement insupportable."

Rukia s'assit près de son lit et fondit en larmes à ses côtés. Elle arrivait à peine à croire à quel point il semblait vulnérable. Byakuya était toujours si fort et, à présent, il dépendait des autres pour le soigner jusqu'à la guérison. Il était complètement sans défense et elle n'y était pas habituée.

Retsu se contenta de rester à l'écart pendant que Rukia se ressaisissait encore une fois.

"Capitaine Unohana ?" demanda Rukia.

"Hm ?"

"Serait-il possible de transporter nii-sama au manoir Kuchiki aussi vite que possible ?" demanda Rukia.

Retsu réfléchit un moment. Elle sourit à Rukia. "Tu veille toujours à faire ce qui sera le mieux pour lui, n'est-ce pas, Rukia ?"

"Vous savez à quel point il déteste être loin du manoir et de son lit," répondit Rukia. "Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il se trouve dans les meilleures dispositions durant sa convalescence."

"Je comprends," dit Retsu. "Voilà ce que je te propose. Il passe la nuit ici ainsi que toute la journée de demain. S'il n'a pas besoin d'une autre intervention, j'approuverai un transfert au manoir Kuchiki demain dans la soirée. Mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi …"

"Tout ce que vous voulez," dit Rukia.

"Il faudra que tu gardes un œil sur lui et que tu le surveille de près pour moi ... au moins pendant quelques jours. Le connaissant, il essaiera trop tôt d'en faire plus que ce qu'il ne doit. Garde-le aussi inactif que possible pendant au moins une semaine. Je viendrais aussi quelques fois vérifier que tout se passe bien. Fais en sorte qu'il le sache," dit Retsu.

Rukia s'inclina devant la Capitaine qui faisait preuve de compréhension. "Hai, je ferais tout ce que vous me dîtes, Capitaine Unohana."

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia passa presque toute la journée à la 4ème Division au chevet de Byakuya. Le Capitaine de Rukia à la 13ème Division comprenait parfaitement la situation et lui dit de prendre autant de temps qu'elle en avait besoin pour s'occuper de son frère.

Lorsque le soir tomba à nouveau, il ne s'était rien passé de notable. Byakuya était encore sous sédatifs et son état n'avait pas changé. Mais puisqu'il n'avait nécessité aucune intervention supplémentaire, Retsu donna son accord pour qu'un transfert au manoir ait lieu.

Rukia se rendit au manoir pour superviser les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée de Byakuya. Elle avait informé le personnel 24 heures auparavant de son arrivée prochaine à condition qu'il ne se passe rien à la 4ème Division. Le personnel était plus qu'heureux de lui rendre service en s'occupant de tous les préparatifs nécessaires.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Retsu et quatre grands Shinigamis transportant Byakuya sur un brancard arrivèrent au manoir. Rukia leur désigna la chambre de ce dernier et il fut délicatement déposé sur son lit. Plusieurs employés du manoir étaient là pour aider. Le médecin de la famille Kuchiki était présent pour l'accueillir aussi et lui et Retsu échangèrent toutes les instructions nécessaires.

Comme elle se détournait pour partir, Retsu rejoignit Rukia. "Prends bien soin de lui. Ses injections de sédatifs ont été stoppées mais ça va encore prendre plusieurs heures pour complètement quitter son organisme. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se réveille dans la matinée."

"Merci, Capitaine," dit Rukia en se retournant pour approcher une chaise du chevet de Byakuya. Alors que tous les visiteurs s'en allaient, Goro se tourna pour s'adresser à Rukia, "Y'a-t-il encore quoi que ce soit, Mademoiselle Rukia ?"

"Non, merci Goro. Le Capitaine Kuchiki va dormir toute la nuit et je vais bien pour l'instant. Si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, je m'en occuperai toute seule," dit Rukia.

Goro s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

Rukia soupira. _Maintenant, il suffit juste qu'il guérisse._

Elle regarda son visage. _Il a l'air si paisible_. Elle leva sa main et caressa son profil. _Byakuya, que s'est-il passé là-bas ?_

Elle saisit une main bandée qui reposait sur le lit et la garda entre les siennes. Même si elle croyait la Capitaine de la 4ème Division quand elle lui disait que Byakuya allait s'en sortir, ça la faisait quand même souffrir de le voir dans cet état.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Le monde de Byakuya était noir. Il ressentait une douleur atroce, surtout au niveau de son torse et de ses bras.

_Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Les ténèbres devinrent gris foncé. Puis gris clair. Byakuya cligna lentement des yeux. Il ne bougea pas au début. Il fixa simplement le plafond en essayant de reprendre ses repères.

_Je suis vivant. Ils ont dû me ramener à temps. C'est … ma chambre._

Il pensa à l'embuscade à laquelle il avait survécut et à la puissance des hollows qu'ils avaient affrontés. Sa Division n'était pas préparée à l'attaque qu'elle avait subie et il avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à la façon de les entrainer pour les rendre plus forts – à la fois physiquement et mentalement – pour la prochaine fois. Il avait laissé Renji ici pour une raison – à la fois pour diriger ceux qui restaient à la Division pendant son absence mais aussi parce qu'il pensait pouvoir s'occuper de ça uniquement avec des Officiers moins gradés. Il regrettait cette décision à présent. Renji était un combattant impressionnant et la situation ne se serait pas dégradée comme elle l'avait fait s'il avait été présent. Cette défaite n'avait, en soi, rien à voir avec lui – c'était juste que les membres de sa Division qu'il avait choisis pour l'accompagner n'étaient pas entièrement capables de faire face à la situation.

Mais tout ça appartenait au passé désormais. Il faudrait juste que Byakuya apprenne de son erreur.

Pendant que la Division combattait un hollow de niveau moyen, d'autres hollows, plus puissants, avaient fait leur apparition et séparé la Division. C'était une embuscade. Byakuya s'occupait efficacement des hollows, mais il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir une jeune recrue de sa Division sur le point de mourir entre les mains d'un hollow. Le hollow avait des lames à la place des doigts et il en pointait une de ces lames droit sur la jeune femme. Byakuya eut tout juste le temps de l'atteindre pour la pousser hors d'atteinte et reçu lui-même le coup. Il eut simplement de la chance que ça traverse le côté droit de son torse et non pas le côté gauche.

Alors qu'il perdait du sang et commençait à perdre conscience, il arrivait à se souvenir qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : Rukia. La personne qui l'avait rendu le plus heureux et à qui il avait juré de revenir. Il n'était pas prêt à rompre cette promesse.

Les pensées de Byakuya à propos de la bataille furent interrompues par une sensation étrange à sa droite. C'était … chaud.

Il bougea un tout petit peu sa main droite. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose à cet endroit.

Il baissa prudemment les yeux. _Rukia_. Elle était endormie à côté de lui sur son lit. Elle était roulée en boule – un peu comme un chat. Il ne voyait pas son visage et son dos le frôlait à peine.

Byakuya sourit. Il leva sa main droite et la posa doucement sur son épaule – le seul endroit de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il resta allongé là pendant un moment, savourant simplement sa proximité. Ce sentiment de réconfort qu'elle lui donnait était revenu.

Après être resté un moment dans cette position, il l'entendit commencer à se réveiller. Sa respiration changea et elle tressaillit un peu. Assez vite, elle se redressa pour s'appuyer sur hanche. Elle déplia ses bras pour s'étirer et bailla.

"Bonjour, Rukia," dit Byakuya.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Rukia sauta hors du lit et fit face à son frère.

"Nii-sama, je suis tellement désolée. J'étais assise là à ton chevet la nuit dernière et je n'ai pas voulu partir. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire une petite sieste sur le lit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'approcher autant de toi …"

"Tout va bien, Rukia," dit Byakuya. "J'apprécie ce sentiment."

Il bougea un peu trop et lâcha un grognement en portant une main à son torse

"S'il te plait, nii-sama, ne bouge pas trop," dit Rukia.

"Comment me suis-je retrouvé à la maison ?" lui demanda t-il.

"Ta Division t'a ramené et la 4ème Division t'a rafistolé. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais qu'on te ramène au manoir alors je me suis arrangée avec la Capitaine Unohana," expliqua Rukia.

"Merci, Rukia. Tu me connais très bien. J'apprécie de me réveiller dans mon propre lit après cette épreuve," dit Byakuya.

"La Capitaine Unohana m'a donné des ordres stricts – il faut que tu restes tranquille pendant un moment. Elle viendra aussi te voir quelques fois pour vérifier que tout se passe bien," dit Rukia.

"Ais-je la permission d'avoir quelque chose à manger ?" demanda t-il, un peu sarcastique. "Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de repas et j'ai une faim de loup."

Rukia sourit. "Je vais aller demander à Goro d'apporter quelque chose."

Elle détala par la porte et disparu du champ de vision de Byakuya.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia et Byakuya passèrent la journée ensemble. Ce n'était pas un jour très excitant. Byakuya souffrait encore beaucoup de ses blessures et ne bougeait pratiquement pas. Rukia lui tenait simplement compagnie – ils parlaient, ils jouaient à des jeux, et elle lui fit même la lecture.

Alors qu'il était assis là à l'écouter, il fit le serment de ne plus se permettre plus longtemps d'être lâche par respect pour elle. _J'aurais pu mourir sans jamais lui avoir fait part de mes sentiments. C'est totalement inacceptable. Dès que je me serai rétabli, je vais trouver un moyen de rendre ça possible. Je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps._

Rukia remarqua que les yeux de Byakuya commençaient à se fermer.

"Nii-sama, je crois qu'il est temps que tu te reposes un peu," dit Rukia. "Plus tu te reposeras, plus vite tu guériras."

"Oui, c'est l'heure de dormir," approuva Byakuya.

Rukia se glissa hors du lit et se tint debout devant son frère. Elle le regarda sans bouger.

Byakuya remarque son hésitation.

"Rukia ?"

Elle baissa la tête.

"Nii-sama, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je t'ai presque perdu et maintenant … Je-je ne veux simplement pas être loin de toi."

Il lui sourit.

"Alors reste, Rukia," répondit-il. "Viens," dit-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête l'espace vide à côté de lui.

Elle retourna sur le lit et se roula en boule encore une fois. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à côté de lui.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia ouvrit lentement les yeux le lendemain matin. Même si elle ne dormait pas dans son propre lit, ni dans une position particulièrement confortable, elle se sentait quand même bien reposée.

Elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir voir l'homme qui partageait le lit avec elle.

_Byakuya_ …

Elle sourit.

Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques secondes, elle se leva doucement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Rukia n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'enfiler de véritables vêtements de nuit, alors elle portait encore le même kimono qu'hier, même s'il était à présent pas mal froissé. Elle fit lentement glisser la porte de la chambre de Byakuya et se dirigea vers le couloir à l'extérieur. En se frottant les yeux, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au jardin – puis revint au manoir, là où elle voulait aller depuis le début.

_Dois-je le faire ?_

Elle relâcha son souffle en décidant de franchir la ligne qu'elle n'était pas sûre de devoir franchir. Elle ouvrit les deux portes et s'assit devant ce qu'elles refermaient. Elle pencha la tête en révérence puis regarda droit devant elle, dans les yeux de sa sœur.

_Hisana_ …

Rukia avait pensé à cette rencontre la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa sœur, et ne savait pas non plus si venir secrètement devant son autel – le même autel devant lequel, elle le savait, Byakuya avait souvent prié – pourrait vraiment accomplir quelque chose. Mais elle avait encore en elle ce petit sentiment tenace, comme si elle espérait et convoitait quelque chose sans en avoir le droit. Byakuya continuait, dans un sens, à appartenir à Hisana. Rukia voulait en parler avec elle et pensait que ça pourrait être un moyen de clarifier les choses, même si elle était la seule à écouter.

"Hisana, tu étais mariée à un grand homme il y a tout ce temps. Je peux dire qu'il t'aimait énormément. Il m'a tellement parlé de toi et de l'amour que vous partagiez. Je suis venue te voir pour deux raisons. La première est plutôt égoïste. Byakuya, dans ses efforts pour devenir le frère que je n'ai jamais eu comme tu le lui as demandé, est devenu quelqu'un de très cher pour moi. Lui et moi partageons un lien spécial que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Je …"

Elle fit une pause.

"Ma sœur, je pense que je suis amoureuse de lui. J'espère que tu peux me pardonner de vouloir qu'il soit plus qu'un frère pour moi. Je sais pourquoi tu lui as demandé de m'adopter comme sa sœur, mais les circonstances ont changées. Je crois que je pourrais le rendre heureux – et ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Il n'a pas été heureux depuis que tu es morte il y a toutes ces années. Si nous ne sommes plus frère et sœur, nous accepterais-tu ?"

"La deuxième raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici concerne uniquement Byakuya. Même si tu ne nous acceptes pas ensemble, je te demande d'une manière ou d'une autre de relâcher l'emprise que tu as sur lui. Laisse-le trouver le bonheur une nouvelle fois, qu'importe avec qui ça sera. Il s'est langui de ton absence pendant plus de 50 ans. Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses jamais lui souhaiter d'être seul ou malheureux après ton décès."

"Je sais que tes dernières volontés partaient d'une bonne intention, toutes ces années auparavant. Cependant, je crois que ta volonté peut encore être suivie même avec quelques petits changements. S'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi si j'ai tort. Je ne pense simplement pas pouvoir vivre ainsi plus longtemps."

Rukia arrêta de parler à voix haute et inclina la tête en révérence. Puis elle déposa une rose blanche solitaire devant le portrait d'Hisana avant de refermer l'autel.

Rukia repartit dans sa chambre pour pouvoir prendre un bain et se préparer pour la journée. Elle ne prévoyait que de tenir compagnie à Byakuya encore une fois. Elle s'assurerait qu'il ait tout ce dont il ait besoin.

Byakuya sortit véritablement de son lit pour la première fois ce jour-là. Il insista même pour dîner dans la salle à manger.

Pendant le dîner, Byakuya suggéra que Rukia retourne à la 13ème Division le lendemain matin. Il insista sur le fait qu'il ne mettrait pas en péril sa convalescence en faisant quelque chose de stupide. Goro accepta de rester auprès de Byakuya en l'absence de Rukia pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive. Il ne lui faudrait encore que quelques jours ainsi avant de pouvoir s'occuper seul de lui-même.

Rukia dormit encore une fois aux côtés de Byakuya avant de se lever tôt pour partir à la 13ème Division et recommencer son travail ordinaire de Shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était donc ma traduction du Chapitre 16 ! <strong>

Enfin! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu :)

Pour les _reviews_ :

**Ada**, ton avis me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je me suis permis de faire part de tes compliments à **aangfan**, l'auteur de cette histoire, et ça l'a rendu très heureuse.

Plus généralement, elle est ravie de l'enthousiasme qu'ont les lecteurs francophones pour cette histoire (et moi aussi !)

**BeN**, je n'avais pas prévu de passer autant de temps sur ce chapitre, il arrive un peu en retard par rapport aux autres mais j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>Byakya se réveilla le lendemain matin en meilleure forme que depuis son retour de cette mission qui avait mal finit. Goro cogna doucement à la porte et regarda dans la pièce.<p>

"Bonjour, Goro," dit Byakuya.

"Capitaine Kuchiki, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda t-il.

"Oui, je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne un bain. Mes plaies sont refermées alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Viens, s'il te plait, panser mes blessures quand j'aurai terminé mon bain. Puis j'aimerais prendre un petit déjeuner, là-bas, dans la salle à manger," répondit Byakuya.

"Je vais aller faire couler votre bain et informer le personnel de cuisine que vous désirez manger," dit Goro en partant de la pièce.

_Je me demande comment se débrouille la Division. C'est curieux que Renji ne soit pas venu me voir. Rukia a sûrement dû le tenir au courant de mon état – elle est protectrice._

Byakuya prit son bain et mangea son petit déjeuner. Quand il se leva de la table, Goro s'assura de lui demander où il se rendrait ensuite. Byakuya comprit pourquoi il avait besoin de le savoir et ne lui en voulait pas de vouloir garder un œil sur lui. Goro était extrêmement professionnel et était au service de la famille Kuchili depuis plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait le compter.

"Je pense que je vais rendre un peu visite à Hisana," répondit Byakuya.

"Très bien, Monsieur," répondit Goro. "Réussirez-vous à vous rendre seul à votre bureau ?"

"Oui, je pense que je peux y arriver," dit Byakuya. Il savait que Goro ne serait pas très loin derrière.

Byakuya alla jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit les portes de l'autel. Il inclina la tête pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder le portrait de sa femme. C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit – une rose blanche.

"Goro !" cria t-il, sachant que le serviteur n'était pas très loin.

Goro apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. "Oui, Monsieur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Byakuya se tourna pour lui faire face avec la rose blanche à présent dans la main.

"Je dirais que quelqu'un d'autre à récemment rendu visite à Mademoiselle Hisana," dit Goro.

"Oui, je m'en rend compte. Cependant, personne n'a la permission d'entrer dans cette pièce, encore moins d'ouvrir son autel !" Byakuya était livide.

"Monsieur, si je peux me permettre …" commença Goro.

"Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Oui, Monsieur. C'était Mademoiselle Rukia," répondit Goro.

_Rukia ? Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance._ Il était évident que, du point de vue de Byakuya, elle avait dépassé les limites.

"Monsieur, …" recommença Goro.

"Quoi ?" lança un Byakuya très énervé.

"J'étais inquiet de la voir entrer dans votre bureau personnel, alors je l'ai observée pendant qu'elle était là," expliqua Goro.

Byakuya se calma immédiatement en entendant ça. Il savait qu'il allait découvrir ce qui se passait exactement.

"Continue," dit Byakuya.

"Elle n'a, à aucun moment, fait preuve du moindre manque de respect, Monsieur. Elle était silencieuse et semblait témoigner à Mademoiselle Hisana tous les égards qu'elle méritait."

Byakuya était encore plus intrigué.

"Ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle, mais je pense qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à sa sœur et qu'elle pensait que ce serait le moyen le plus proche et le plus privé de le faire," dit Goro.

"As-tu entendu un mot de ce qu'elle a dit ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Oui, j'ai tout entendu. Etes-vous certain de vouloir violer sa confidentialité en me demandant de vous le répéter ?" demanda Goro.

Byakuya réfléchit pendant un moment. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune mauvaise intention dans les actes de Rukia. En entendant ce que Goro lui avait dit jusqu'à maintenant, il commençait en réalité à accepter que sa sœur utilise cet autel si besoin – en d'autres mots, tant que ce n'était pas au même moment qu'il avait prévu de parler avec Hisana.

Byakuya soupira.

"Peux-tu en faire un résumé pour moi ?" demanda Byakuya. "J'ai le sentiment d'avoir besoin de savoir, mais je ne veux rien savoir des détails privés."

"Mademoiselle Rukia a demandé à sa sœur de vous laisser aller pour que vous puissiez être heureux," dit Goro.

_Toujours en train de penser à moi ..._

"Y'a t-il autre chose ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Juste une chose encore. Je ne sais pas très sûr de comment l'exprimer. Ce qu'il en retourne ne me concerne pas vraiment, alors vous devez comprendre que je ne jugerai pas …" dit Goro.

"Quoi ?" Byakuya s'impatientait un peu.

"Mademoiselle Rukia a également demandé à sa sœur de lui donner sa permission pour qu'elle … qu'elle puisse être avec vous," dit Goro.

Byakuya resta planté là – sans un mot, sans un geste. C'était la confirmation finale qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Il s'était déjà promis qu'il ne réprimerait rien plus longtemps.

_Le moment d'agir est venu et le plus tôt sera le mieux._

"Merci d'être aussi honnête, Goro. S'il te plait, ne parle à personne de ce dont tu m'as parlé," dit Byakuya.

Goro laissa le Capitaine dans son bureau et retourna à ses affaires.

Byakuya alluma deux bougies à côté du portrait d'Hisana puis il s'assit en face de l'autel.

_Hisana,_

_Je sais que Rukia t'as déjà parlé de ce sujet. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle a dit, je voulais te faire part à mon tour de mon opinion. Il est temps pour moi d'avancer. Je t'ai aimée … et je t'aime encore et une partie de mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours. Quand tu as exprimé ta dernière volonté, je crois que tu faisais attention à ta petite sœur. Tu voulais qu'elle soit aimée et chérie. C'est pour ça que tu as fais ce vœu._

_La situation a changée. Je … je suis amoureux de Rukia. Autant que je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Si ton dernier but était qu'elle soit heureuse et que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, je peux te promettre que ce sera le cas. Si je le peux, j'aurais besoin de mettre un terme à l'arrangement frère-sœur qui a été fait après ton décès – même si cela va techniquement à l'encontre de tes dernières volontés, je pense que ça reste fidèle à tes dernières intentions._

Byakuya resta assis là, la tête baissée, en silence pendant quelques minutes. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses genoux.

_Pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer ?_ se demanda t-il. Il sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. C'était presque comme s'il était en train de tourner une page du livre personnel de sa vie ... il était temps d'en recommencer une nouvelle.

Byakuya sentit un courant d'air frais entrer dans la pièce depuis le jardin. Ca éteignit les deux bougies qu'il avait allumées plus tôt. Tous les doutes quittèrent son esprit. Il allait le faire. Il était déterminé.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Un Shinigami de la 6ème Division se présenta au manoir cet après-midi. Il rencontra à l'entrée les gardes, qui étaient au courant de sa venue. Ils lui permirent d'accéder à la porte d'entrée où Goro l'accueillit. Goro lui désigna un des salons où Byakuya l'attendait déjà.

Quand le Shinigami entra dans la pièce, il s'inclina devant son Capitaine et le salua comme il se devait.

"Mitoyo Ichikawa," Byakuya prononça le nom du Shinigami à voix haute.

"Hai, Capitaine !" répondit Mitoyo.

"Je suis très impressionné par le choix du Vice-capitaine Abarai," dit Byakuya.

"Capitaine, le Lieutenant Abarai a dit que je devais venir ici pour recevoir vos instructions pour une mission," dit Mitoyo.

"Ichikawa, c'est davantage une faveur personnelle pour ton Capitaine plutôt qu'une mission. J'ai besoin de délivrer un message très important dans le monde des vivants. J'ai aussi besoin … de confidentialité," expliqua Byakuya.

"Monsieur, ma famille a fièrement servit la 6ème Division sous le commandement de la famille Kuchiki depuis des siècles. Je ne trahirai jamais votre confiance," dit Mitoyo, très fièrement.

"Très bien," répondit Byakuya. "Etes-vous proche de la famille Shihoin ?"

OIOIOIOIOIO

Encore deux jours passèrent et Byakuya était de nouveau lui-même. Il n'avait pas encore repris ses responsabilités à la 6ème Division – Rukia lui avait fait promettre de rester à la maison pendant toute la semaine que la Capitaine Unohana avait prescrite – mais il parvenait encore à s'entrainer un peu sur l'aire d'entrainement de la famille Kuchili pendant la journée, quand Rukia travaillait à la 13ème Division. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas se surmener parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à Rukia qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. Ca ferait une semaine le lendemain et il prévoyait de retourner à la 6ème Division pour retrouver son poste.

"Byakuya !" cria une voix sous le porche près du terrain d'entrainement.

Byakuya ne se retourna pas pour faire face au visiteur. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait grâce à la voix. Il continua son exercice.

Quand le visiteur arriva finalement à la hauteur de Byakuya, il arrêta de manier son zanpakuto.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, je présume," répondit-il.

"Pourquoi es-tu si sérieux, Byakuya-bo ?" demanda t-elle. "Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu m'absenter du magasin d'Urahara. Ton messager n'est assurément pas resté longtemps – il m'a tendu un bout de papier et il a pratiquement redécollé aussitôt."

"Comme il le devait. De toute façon, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dans la note que j'ai envoyée," dit Byakuya.

"Ah, je vois. Quelque chose de sérieux, alors," répondit-elle. "Comment vas-tu, au fait ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais blessé y'a pas longtemps."

"Je suis toujours en convalescence," répondit Byakuya.

"Dans ce cas, devrais-tu être ici, dehors, avec ton zanpakuto ?" demanda Yoruichi.

"Maintenant, tu commence à parler comme Rukia," remarqua t-il.

Yoruichi rigola.

"Alors je ne suis pas la seule à aimer te donner du fil à retordre."

"T'as pas idée," répondit-il.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si important, alors, pour que tu me demandes de faire tout le trajet depuis le monde des vivants ?" demanda Yoruichi.

"Viens, raccompagne-moi jusqu'au manoir," dit Byakuya.

Byakuya rangea son zanpakuto dans son fourreau et commença à rentrer chez lui avec Yoruichi.

"Tu es la première personne à qui je parle de ça. J'apprécierais ta franchise … ainsi que ta discrétion," dit Byakuya.

"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda t-elle. "Je suis sûre que tu as d'autres confidents … "

"Non, il faut que ce soit toi," interrompit-il. "Même si on s'est pas toujours entendus par le passé, il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux discuter qu'avec toi. Tu as été un Capitaine du Gotei 13 et tu viens d'une famille noble. Et, sûrement plus important encore, tu as été un de mes professeurs et j'ai appris à te faire confiance pendant toutes ces années où nous nous sommes connus – même si on ne s'entend pas toujours, j'ai le plus grand respect pour ton opinion."

Yoruichi hocha la tête, sentant la gravité de la conversation qui allait suivre.

"Je ne suis pas très sûr de la façon de le dire alors je vais le faire sans détours," dit-il. "La vérité c'est que … je suis amoureux de Rukia."

Yoruichi se tourna pour faire face au Capitaine. Son visage était d'abord totalement sérieux avant qu'elle ne se plie en deux, riant comme une hystérique à ce que Byakuya venait de dire.

"Est-ce que je viens de dire quelque chose d'amusant ?" demanda t-il, un peu agacé.

"Tu es tellement sérieux, Byakuya-bo," déclara t-elle finalement en pleurant de rire. Elle se ressaisit enfin avant de continuer sa remarque. "Je suis désolée. Mais c'est quelque peu ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? La sœur d'Hisana ? Vraiment ? Alors, tu as été seul, triste et déprimé pendant 50 ans et quand tu trouves enfin quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la sœur d'Hisana."

"Oui, ça m'a traversé l'esprit," dit Byakuya. "Mais le plus troublant …"

"C'est le fait qu'elle soit ta sœur … plutôt ta sœur adoptive," dit Yoruichi.

Byakuya salua cette déclaration d'un mouvement de tête. "Oui."

"T'es vraiment idiot parfois," commenta t-elle.

"Excuse-moi ?" demanda t-il.

"Byakuya, ce n'est pas un problème. Tu pense peut-être qu'il y a là une ligne que tu ne devrais pas franchir, mais je crois que dans cette situation – surtout dans cette situation – tu en fais tout un drame," dit Yoruichi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda t-il.

"Eh bien, j'ai plusieurs raisons que j'aimerais partager avec toi. Tout d'abord, pour tout le monde à la Soul Society, à l'exception des familles nobles, les mères, les pères, les frères et les sœurs n'ont tous techniquement pas de lien de parenté. Mais ils vont et viennent encore parmi les familles facilement. Personne ne trouve jamais les vrais membres de sa famille. Ils sont peut-être même encore vivants. Toshiro et Momo ont une grand-mère avec laquelle ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Ils ont principalement vécu en tant que frère et sœur, ils ont dormi sous le même toit pendant des années, pourtant on sait tous que Momo l'aime. La seule différence entre vous deux, c'est un morceau de papier," expliqua Yoruichi.

"Oui, mais - " dit Byakuya.

"Mais nous appartenons à la noblesse, c'est ça que tu allais dire ?" demanda Yoruichi.

"Oui," admit-il.

"Laisse tomber avec ça," dit Yoruichi. "C'est de la sémantique. Tu es le Chef de la famille, non ? Eh bien, alors – change-le. Tu as ce pouvoir."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de dev – " commença t-il encore.

"Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison," dit Yoruichi. "Qu'en est-il du fait que tu l'aies adoptée comme ta sœur ? Qui a fait ça ? Encore, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil auparavant. Tes parents ne l'ont pas adoptée … bon sang, ils ne la connaissaient même pas."

Byakuya réfléchit en silence pendant une minute, essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de lui être dit.

"Mon troisième point … ce n'est qu'un sacré bout de papier !" lui cria t-elle. "Ok, disons que tu ne veux pas changer toute la façon de faire de la noblesse contre la façon de faire du reste de la Soul Society. Et disons aussi que tu crois dur comme fer que tu l'as indiscutablement adoptée comme ta sœur il y a 50 ans et que rien ne pourrait changer ça ... " dit Yoruichi. "Alors si tu ne veux plus qu'elle soit ta sœur, tu as juste à l'exclure de la famille."

"Je ne pourrais pas – " commença t-il.

"Très bien, alors ne l'exclus pas de la famille. Fais juste en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus ta sœur. Signe un autre bout de papier qui va dans ce sens," expliqua Yoruichi. "Si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose contre la famille, tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à l'exclure, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu te débarrasserais de quelqu'un du Clan ? Si tu peux te débarrasser de quelqu'un pour une raison négative, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire la même chose pour une raison positive ?"

"Hm," fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Byakuya.

"Quatrième point …" dit Yoruichi.

"Y'en a encore ?" demanda t-il.

"C'est le dernier," répondit-elle.

"Continue," dit-il.

"Vous avez tous les deux tellement d'amis ici au Seireitei. Penses-tu honnêtement que si toi et Rukia vous mettiez ensemble, ceux qui vous sont proches souhaiteraient autre chose que votre bonheur ? Vous êtes tous les deux très appréciée ici."

Byakuya lui lança un regard appuyé après cette dernière déclaration.

"Tu ne me crois pas ?" demanda t-elle.

Il la regardait toujours avec incrédulité. Il savait qu'après toutes les raisons qu'elle venait d'évoquer, ça aurait dû être une décision assez facile. Cependant quelque chose le retenait encore.

"De tous les Capitaines du Gotei 13, lequel respectes-tu le plus ?" demanda t-elle.

Il réfléchit pendant un moment.

"A la fois en tant que Shinigami et en tant qu'ami, je devrais dire le Capitaine Ukitake," répondit-il.

"Vas le voir, alors," demanda Yoruichi. "Je veux que tu lui demande directement s'il pense que cette relation serait une abomination si tu choisissais d'aller jusqu'au bout. En fait, c'est un choix plutôt fortuit."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il.

"Parce que c'est le Capitaine de Rukia," expliqua t-elle. "Qui serait mieux placé que lui pour donner sa bénédiction ?"

"Merci de m'avoir permis d'entendre ton avis," dit Byakuya. "Tu m'as donné matière à réflexion."

Ils avaient atteint le manoir.

"Auras-tu encore besoin de moi ?" demanda t-elle. "Ou est-ce que tout ira bien à partir de maintenant ?"

"Ca va aller pour moi," dit Byakuya. "J'apprécie le temps que tu as pris pour venir me voir."

"Byakuya, s'il te plait, ne laisse pas tomber à cause de la difficulté. Je suis d'accord que tout le monde ne verra pas les choses comme tu le veux. Pour ton bien – et le bien de Rukia – sois fort à ce moment-là. Vous vous méritez chacun l'un l'autre. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux."

Elle sourit et utilisa le shunpo pour partir.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était ma traduction du Chapitre 17 !<strong>

Merci de l'avoir lue :)

Pour les _reviews_ :

**minimilie**, ne t'inquiètes pas, comme tu as pu le lire, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas au chapitre 17 ! Si ma mémoire est bonne, y'en a encore au moins 5 ; alors la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite … et j'ai encore du boulot devant moi :D Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de ta fidélité, ça fait très plaisir !

**Tenshi259**, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Même si ça ne me pose aucun problème de lire en anglais, je voulais vraiment partager au moins une histoire sur ce couple avec les autres francophones (non pas que celles qui existent déjà soient mauvaises, au contraire !) Après tout, le français est la langue de l'amooouuur ^ ^ Un grand merci pour ta _review_, bonne continuation à toi aussi :)


	18. Chapitre 18

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

~ Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 18:<p>

Renji entra le lendemain à la 13ème Division et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du Vice-Capitaine. Toujours aussi informel – surtout avec Rukia – il y fit carrément irruption.

"Hey, gamine !" la salua t-il. "Comment vont les affaires ?"

"Renji !" lui cria t-elle. Elle soupira, sachant qu'il ne changerait jamais.

"Peux-tu, s'il te plait, cogner ou quelque chose la prochaine fois ?" demanda t-elle.

"Pourquoi ? C'est juste toi," répondit-il.

"On ne sait jamais …" dit-elle.

"Ouais, d'accord. Comment est-ce qu'il arrive, lui, ton amoureux secret ?" demanda t-il.

Rukia rougit un peu. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," répondit-elle. "Est-ce que t'es là pour t'en prendre à moi ou y a-t-il une vrai raison qui me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?"

"Oh, ouais," dit-il. ""Le Capitaine Kuchiki a envoyé un message." Il lui tendit un bout de papier.

"Merci, Renji," dit-elle après avoir lu le message.

"Un truc qui va pas ?" demanda t-il.

"Non. On aime bien tenir l'autre informé quand on va manquer le dîner … C'est tout," expliqua t-elle.

"Il n'est revenu que depuis aujourd'hui et il va déjà rater le diner au manoir ?" nota Renji.

"Il a sûrement une tonne de travail à rattraper," répondit-elle.

"Oh, merci. Est-ce que tu dis que je n'ai pas pu tenir la cadence en son absence ?" demanda Renji, sournoisement.

"Baka," répondit-elle. "Est-ce que j'ai tort ?"

"Non, t'as raison, " admit-il. "La paperasserie, c'est pas mon truc et il en a un peu à rattraper. Mais je crois qu'en fait, il a des projets avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir."

"Oh, je vois," répondit-elle.

"Mince, Rukia. Je t'inviterais bien à diner, mais je sors avec les gars ce soir," dit Renji.

"C'est pas grave," répondit-elle. "Je peux simplement trouver quelque chose au manoir. J'ai vraiment pas très faim en ce moment."

"Hey, tu devrais demander à Rangiku si elle a un truc à faire. Je crois qu'elle aussi sort avec des filles ce soir," lui dit-il.

"Je le ferai. Merci," dit-elle. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un deuxième message dans sa main.

"Tu as encore un message à distribuer ?" demanda t-elle.

"Ouais, à ton Capitaine," dit Renji. "Hey, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ton frère me tuerait si j'oubliais de remettre celui-là."

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia, Rangiku, Isane Kotetsu et Nanao Ise sortirent du Seireitei, vers un des endroits où Rangiku avait l'habitude de trainer.

"Quand même, tu fréquentes combien d'endroits ?" demanda Nanao à Rangiku.

"Oh, je ne sais pas," dit Rangiku. "Il y en a quelques uns, mais tu n'es pas contente que je connaisse tous ces endroits pour nous éviter de finir dans un dépotoir ?"

"Je suppose que oui," répondit Nanao.

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec Renji ?" demanda Rukia.

"Pour l'instant ça va," répondit Rangiku. "Je n'aurais jamais cru que je sortirais avec un gars comme lui."

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Rukia. "Vous allez parfaitement ensemble !"

"Oui, on se ressemble beaucoup. Mais ne dit-on pas que 'les opposés s'attirent' ?" dit Rangiku. "J'ai toujours pensé que je finirais avec quelqu'un comme mon Capitaine – très guindé, sérieux, comme il faut."

"C'est juste un conte de bonne femme," remarqua Isane. "Tu dois être avec quelqu'un qui partage tes centres d'intérêt sinon ça ne marchera jamais."

"Eh bien, lui et moi aimons manger et boire beaucoup. On aime sortir après le travail," remarqua Rangiku.

"Et vous êtes tous les deux en général si … décontractés," dit Rukia.

"Décontractés ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demanda Rangiku.

"Oh, tu sais," dit Isane. "Vous aimez tous les deux faire l'andouille."

"T'y vas pas par quatre chemins, Isane," dit Nanao.

"Non, c'est vrai. On essaye tous les deux de rendre les choses aussi drôles que possibles," dit Rangiku. "Il n'y a rien de mal à ça du moment que tu sais quand redevenir sérieux."

Les quatre femmes atteignirent leur destination et on leur donna une pièce privée pour dîner.

"Tu as pas mal d'influence ici aussi, Rangiku," dit Isane. "Bel endroit."

"Je suis une cliente régulière," dit Rangiku. "Je suppose qu'ils veulent me garder satisfaite."

C'était un repas agréable et, pour une fois, Rangiku ne but pas trop. Rukai apprécia de revoir ses amies, surtout Nanao et Isane – ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elles avaient eu l'opportunité de se retrouver ensemble. En sortant du restaurant, chacune partit de son côté et Rangiku finit par rentrer avec Rukia.

"Rangiku, je voulais te dire 'merci'," dit Rukia.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda Rangiku.

"Pour aimer autant Renji," répondit Rukia.

"N'importe quoi," dit Rangiku."Tu fais comme si je te faisais une faveur. C'est un homme merveilleux."

"Oui, il l'est," remarqua Rukia. "Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvés. Je sais que tu le rendras heureux."

"T'as pas idée," dit Rangiku.

"Rangiku! J'ai pas besoin de savoir ça!" cria Rukia.

Rangiku rigola, sachant qu'elle venait de mettre Rukia un peu mal à l'aise avec son insinuation.

"Alors Rukia, qui est cet amoureux dont j'ai entendu parler ?" demanda Rangiku.

Rukia sourit mais ne dit pas un mot.

"Allez, Rukia. C'est pas juste! Tu peux même pas me le dire ?" Rangiku supplia pratiquement.

"Si je te le dis, il faut que tu me promette de ne le raconter à personne," dit Rukia. _Ca pourrait être agréable d'avoir une confidente – quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à la maison Kuchiki et qui n'a rien à voir avec les Divisions 6 ou 13._

"Croix de bois, croix de -," commença Rangiku.

"Sérieusement! " l'interrompit Rukia. "Ca a été … dur pour moi."

Rangiku sentit le changement dans la voix de Rukia.

"Ma puce, de quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda t-elle.

"Rangiku, je pourrais avoir besoin d'une amie. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je peux faire à ce propos," expliqua Rukia.

"Viens. Assieds-toi," insista Rangiku, qui attira Rukia sur un banc devant lequel elles passaient. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?"

"Rangiku, j'ai besoin de savoir que c'est entre toi et moi. Tu ne peux le dire à personne, en particulier à Renji," insista encore Rukia.

"Ok, très bien," dit Rangiku. "Je veux juste t'aider si je le peux."

"Je –," commença t-elle. "Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Byakuya."

Toute expression déserta le visage de Rangiku. "Tu rigoles," dit-elle, tout net.

"Je crains que non," dit Rukia.

Rangiku sut immédiatement qu'elle marchait sur des œufs. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelqu'un tomber amoureux de Byakuya, l'homme le plus froid qu'elle connaissait. Elle se sentait mal aussi parce que, dans son esprit, ça ne pouvait être qu'unilatéral. Rien n'avait jamais laissé croire que Byakuya était ne serais-ce qu'intéressé par une relation ou par les femmes, encore moins sa propre sœur adoptive. En plus de ça, ne serait-ce pas une mauvaise chose pour le Clan Kuchiki ?

"Rukia," commença Rangiku. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

Elle fit une pause pendant quelques instants.

"Ca ne te dérange pas si je te demande pourquoi ?" dit Rangiku.

"Pourquoi … quoi ?" demanda Rukia. "Pourquoi lui ?"

Rangikua hocha la tête. "Tu dois bien admettre que même s'il est beau et noble, il n'est pas exactement l'homme le plus ouvert que j'ai rencontré. Il ne pense qu'au travail, tout le temps."

"Mais, Rangiku, tu vois le Capitaine Kuchiki jour après jour. Tu vois l'homme qui dirige sa Division et qui se présente devant le Commandant. Je le vois en coulisse, quand il se relaxe un peu. Il est bien plus agréable quand il n'est pas en public. Je dine avec lui tous les soirs et on part même en promenades. Il m'a dit des choses dont je suis sûre qu'il n'a parlé à personne d'autre," expliqua Rukia. "Il m'a laissé voir son monde secret."

"Rukia, je dois dire que je j'ai encore du mal à le concevoir. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je vois le Capitaine Kuchiki et non pas le Byakuya que tu connais. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse. Si tu es sûre que c'est de l'amour, alors je suis entièrement pour. J'espère simplement que ça ne te fera pas du mal à long terme," dit Rangiku.

"Ca sera difficile d'être blessée puisqu'il ne se passera jamais rien," dit Rukia gravement. "C'est juste un béguin et c'est tout ce que ça restera."

"En es-tu sûre ? Ne ressent-il pas la même chose ?" demanda Rangiku.

"Je pense qu'il pourrait," dit Rukia. "Mais ça ne contourne pas le fait que je sois sa sœur adoptive."

"Oh, chérie," dit Rangiku qui se pencha pour serrer Rukia entre ses bras.

"Même s'il a de l'affection pour moi, il a sûrement l'impression que ça ne sera jamais accepté … approprié. Je ne veux pas risquer tout ce que nous avons maintenant pour suivre ce chemin. Je ne changerai les choses que s'il fait le premier pas," dit Rukia.

"S'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle autre situation, je t'encouragerais à être plus combattive. Mais je comprends complètement ce qui t'arrive," dit Rangiku. "Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où j'habite."

"Merci, Rangiku," dit Rukia. "Le simple fait de pouvoir d'en parler à quelqu'un me fait me sentir mieux."

OIOIOIOIOIO

Pendant que les quatre Vice-Capitaines étaient sorties diner, le Capitaine Ukitake continuait à travailler tard à la 13ème Division.

"Capitaine, ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez vous arrêter pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda Sentaro. "Il ne faut pas vous forcer."

"Ah, Kotsubaki. Non, je vais bien. J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir alors j'ai simplement pensé finir un peu de paperasserie en attendant un visiteur," dit Juushiro.

"Hai, Capitaine. Si vous allez bien, je vais m'en aller, alors," dit Sentaro.

"Passe une bonne nuit," répondit Juushiro.

L'endroit était calme et Juushiro avait allumé plusieurs bougies sur son bureau alors que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il se leva de son bureau et fit glisser une des portes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur pour pouvoir contempler le reflet de la lune sur le bassin._ Quelle belle nuit._

Juste après qu'il se soit rassit, il entendit une voix venant du couloir.

"Capitaine Ukitake, êtes-vous disponible ?" demanda la voix.

"Byakuya, entre. Je m'attendait à te voir," dit Juushiro.

Byakuya fit glisser la porte sur un côté et entra dans le bureau de Juushiro.

"Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. J'ai fait préparer un peu de thé … je t'en prie, sers-toi," dit Juushiro.

"Merci," dit Byakuya en s'asseyant devant le bureau de Juushiro.

"Alors, quel est ce sujet dont tu aimerais me parler ? Ton message de tout à l'heure n'était pas très précis," dit Juushiro.

"J'ai besoin de votre opinion à propos de quelque chose," dit Byakuya.

"Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux," dit Juushiro.

"C'est quelque peu personnel … et ça concerne Rukia," dit Byakuya.

"Ah, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu besoin de me demander un conseil personnel, Byakuya. Et je suis content que tu me tiennes informé si ça concerne ma Vice-Capitaine," dit Juushiro.

"Je prévois de procéder à un changement dans la famille Kuchiki," dit Byakuya.

"Oh, et ça concerne Rukia ?" demanda Juushiro.

"J'ai l'intention de couper les liens avec elle en tant que frère," dit Byakuya.

"Quoi ?" dit Juushiro, effaré. "Byakuya, comment est-ce possible ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter d'être évincée du Clan Kuchiki ?"

"Elle ne sera pas évincée du Clan," dit Byakuya.

"Mais tu viens juste de dire – " commença Juushiro.

"Elle restera une Kuchiki," interrompit Byakuya. "Elle ne sera simplement plus ma sœur."

Juushiro Ukitake resta assis là à réfléchir pendant un moment, essayant de comprendre ce que Byakuya essayait de lui dire. "Mais pourquoi – " commença t-il.

Byakuya continua à le regarder, essayant de le faire lire entre les lignes – pour voir s'il allait sauter à la conclusion désirée.

"Est-ce que … tu l'aimes ?" demanda Juushiro.

Byakuya sourit. _Je suppose que ce n'était pas tellement tiré par les cheveux, finalement._ "Hai, Capitaine."

"Je vois," dit Juushiro.

"Capitaine Ukitake, Elle compte plus que tout pour moi et je ne peux pas faire la cour à ma sœur, après tout. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés depuis le jour de la trahison d'Aizen et je ne peux plus vivre comme ça plus longtemps," dit Byakuya.

"Ressent-elle la même chose ?" demanda Juushiro.

"Je sais de source sûre que c'est le cas," dit Byakuya.

"Si vous acceptez tous les deux ce changement, alors tout ce que je puisse faire c'est vous souhaiter le meilleur à tous les deux," dit Juushiro.

"Alors, vous n'y voyez aucune objection ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Quand tu l'as adoptée, c'était un arrangement sur papier," dit Juushiro. "Pour ma part, tant qu'elle restera une Kuchiki, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de changement hormis le fait que vous ne serez plus frère et sœur. Elle continuera à habiter avec toi où on s'occupera bien d'elle. J'espère que vous trouvez le bonheur ensemble."

_Yoruichi avait raison._

Byakuya se leva de sa chaise. Il s'inclina devant son ancien mentor et le remercia avant de rentrer chez lui.

Plus il pensait à ce qui allait se passer, plus il en ressentait l'ivresse. Il allait vraiment le faire. Il y pensait depuis des mois et des mois, mais maintenant il était prêt à presser la détente et à enclencher le processus.

_Je ne vais pas le dire à Rukia_, pensa t-il. _Je vais lui faire la surprise quand ça sera complètement terminé_. Il échafaudait dans sa tête ce plan qui se révélait excitant tout en faisant un détour par une autre maison près du manoir. Il frappa à la porte.

Un homme plus vieux répondit. "Oui ?"

"J'ai besoin de parler à votre maître immédiatement," dit Byakuya.

Le plus vieux s'inclina. "Bien sûr, Capitaine Kuchiki. Je vous en prie, entrez."

Il était debout près de la porte quand Wasaki apparut dans l'entrée.

"Byakuya-sama," salua t-il quand il vit son visiteur.

"J'ai besoin que tu prépares quelques documents pour moi," dit le Chef de la famille Kuchiki.


	19. Chapitre 19

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES**** :**

~ Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 19<p>

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Rukia était sur le trajet qui la ramenait chez elle depuis les locaux de la 13ème Division. Comme elle approchait du manoir, elle croisa la route de Wasaki.

"Mademoiselle Rukia, comme c'est agréable de vous voir," salua Wasaki.

"Il en est de même pour vous, Wasaki-sama," répondit-elle.

"Comment allez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vue depuis un petit moment," dit Wasaki.

"Je vais bien. Les choses sont enfin revenues à la normale au manoir. Nii-sama a rattrapé son travail à la 6ème Division alors tout est en ordre," dit Rukia.

"C'est bon de l'entendre," dit Wasaki. "Est-ce que vous rentrez chez vous ?"

"Hai," répondit-elle. "Ma journée à la 13ème Division est enfin terminée. Maintenant, j'ai simplement hâte de prendre un bain chaud et de dîner avec nii-sama."

"Si vous allez déjà dans cette direction, est-ce que ça ne vous dérangerait pas de déposer ces documents sur le bureau de Byakuya-sama pour moi ?" demanda Wasaki en désignant le dossier dans sa main.

"Non, pas du tout," répondit-elle en prenant le dossier.

"Merci beaucoup. J'attends de la compagnie et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de déposer ça tout de suite, mais votre frère a insisté pour que je les lui apporte dès qu'ils étaient prêts," dit Wasaki. "Bonne soirée," dit-il en s'inclinant.

"Bonne soirée à vous aussi," répondit Rukia en s'inclinant en retour.

Rukia le regarda partir vers sa maison pendant qu'elle approchait du manoir. Rukia baissa les yeux sur le dossier plein de documents qu'elle tenait dans la main. _Je me demande ce qui est si important pour qu'ils nécessitent d'être remis immédiatement_. Elle n'accordait pas vraiment d'attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était encore concentrée sur le dossier quand son pied butta sur une pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin - la faisant tomber et éparpiller les feuilles qui volèrent un peu partout. Heureusement pour Rukia, il n'y avait pas de vent cette nuit-là. Cependant, elle ressentit quand même le besoin de se dépêcher pour s'assurer que tous les documents de Byakuya étaient soigneusement remis dans le dossier.

C'est pendant qu'elle récupérait les papiers qu'elle eut aperçu de leur utilité.

_Qu'est-ce que … c'est que ça ?_

Elle resta plantée là à regarder la feuille qui avait fini sur le haut de la pile. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

_Je suis en train d'être exclue du Clan ? Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? A moins que … _

Elle porta une main devant sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa finalement …

_Peut-être que Byakuya sait ce que je ressens et il veut m'éloigner de lui par crainte de la honte d'avoir sa sœur qui ressent des sentiments pour lui. _

Elle rangea vite les documents en ordre et couru le restant du chemin jusqu'au manoir, des larmes coulant du coin de ses yeux.

Rukia courut à l'intérieur du manoir. Goro fut la première personne qu'elle vit et elle lui lança presque le dossier. "Goro, s'il vous plait, mettez ça dans le bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki dès que vous le pourrez. Oh, et je vais dîner dans ma chambre ce soir. Je ne me sens pas bien," dit Rukia.

Elle ne lui donna même pas le temps de répondre à sa demande avant de détaler vers sa chambre. Elle ferma sa porte et se jeta sur son lit. Elle sanglota silencieusement dans son oreiller pendant ce qui semblait des heures.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya rentra à la maison peu de temps après Rukia. Goro l'attendait à la porte.

"Bonsoir, Capitaine Kuchiki. J'ai deux choses à vous dire ce soir. J'ai placé un dossier rempli de documents sur votre table de travail dans votre bureau," dit Goro.

"Excellent. Je les attendais," dit Byakuya. "Et la deuxième ?"

"Je crains que Mademoiselle Rukia ne se sente pas bien et ne dinera pas dans la salle à manger ce soir," dit le serviteur.

"Très bien, Goro. Merci pour l'information," dit Byakuya. _Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec Rukia._

Byakuya marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Rukia et cogna très doucement à sa porte. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller au cas où elle dormait, quelque soit le mal qui l'avait atteinte. Aucune réponse.

Laissant Rukia se rétablir, Byakuya partit à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier qui contenait les documents. Il regarda chaque feuille attentivement, relisant tout pour s'assurer que tout était préparé comme il le fallait. L'opération lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu et, avant qu'il ne le sache, Goro était à sa porte.

"Monsieur, le dîner …" commença Goro.

"Goro, s'il te plait, apporte une assiette de nourriture ici à mon bureau. Rukia ne dîne pas dans la salle à manger et je peux tout aussi bien rester ici et finir mon travail en mangeant," dit Byakuya.

"Très bien, Monsieur," dit Goro.

Dix minutes plus tard, Goro réapparut avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

"Merci, Goro," dit Byakuya. "Une dernière chose …"

"Monsieur ?"

"S'il te plait, envoie un message à Wasaki-sama lui demandant de venir demain passer le déjeuner avec moi au manoir. Je lui rendrai alors ces papiers," dit Byakuya.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya se réveilla comme d'habitude le lendemain matin et se prépara tout seul pour son planning habituel à la 6ème Division. Il alla dans la salle à manger à la même heure que d'habitude pour voir qu'un couvert avait été mis à sa place habituelle.

"Goro ?" dit-il.

"Oui, Capitaine Kuchiki ?" dit Goro.

"Est-ce que Rukia ne va pas bien ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Elle est déjà partie pour la journée," dit Goro. "Elle s'excuse mais dit qu'elle est en train de travailler sur un projet important pour la 13ème Division et qu'elle aurait besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires le matin et le soir au moins pendant les prochains jours."

"Je vois," dit Byakuya. _C'est drôle qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé directement._

Après le petit-déjeuner, il partit pour sa Division pour sa routine du matin.

Byakuya sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne savait pas s'il devait prendre son intuition au sérieux. Il était distrait de ses responsabilités à la 6ème Division mais décida que rien ne méritait pour l'instant d'enquêter davantage.

"Renji," dit-il stoïquement lorsque son Vice-Capitaine passa devant sa porte ouverte.

"Capitaine ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda Renji.

"Par curiosité, est-ce que Rukia t'a parlé de quelque chose à propos d'un projet spécial ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Y'a rien qui me vient à l'esprit," répondit honnêtement le propriétaire des cheveux rouges. "Pourquoi vous demandez ?"

"Sans raison," mentit Byakuya. "J'ai juste entendu des rumeurs à propos d'un projet spécial mais sans détail. J'étais simplement curieux."

"Je vous tiendrai bien sûr au courant si j'entends quelque chose," dit Renji. Il continua son chemin.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Byakuya retourna au manoir Kuchiki à l'heure du déjeuner. Comme il s'y attendait, Wasaki l'attendait déjà dans son bureau.

"Merci d'être venu," dit Byakuya.

"Sans aucun problème," dit l'aîné. "Les papiers sont-ils à votre convenance ?"

"Hai," dit Byakuya. "Je les ai tous signés. Merci d'être aussi méticuleux dans ton travail."

"Eh bien, nous ne voudrions pas l'écarter accidentellement du Clan Kuchiki, n'est-ce pas ?" dit l'aîné avec un petit rire.

"Non, et je sais que ces documents sont d'ordinaire utilisés dans ce but. Alors j'apprécie le temps que tu as pris pour t'assurer que la formulation était absolument correcte," dit Byakuya.

"Elle sera toujours une Kuchiki, mais ne sera plus officiellement votre sœur," dit Wasaki.

"C'est ce que je veux," dit Byakuya.

"Je vous avertirai quand les documents seront remplis et que le changement sera officiel," dit Wasaki. "Avez-vous réfléchi à la façon dont vous allez lui dire ?"

"J'ai quelques idées," répondit Byakuya. "Rien de définitif, cependant."

"Le processus va probablement prendre quelques jours, alors vous avez un peu de temps pour y réfléchir," dit Wasaki.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia demanda à Rangiku de se joindre à elle pour un déjeuner rapide dans les locaux de la 10ème Division. Rangiku était très occupée, mais était plus qu'heureuse d'accepter puisque Rukia voulait venir à elle.

"Quoi de neuf ?" dit Rangiku quand elle vit Rukia entrer dans le domaine de sa Division.

Comme Rukia s'approchait, Rangiku put voir ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

"Oh, chérie … qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Rangiku.

"Je crois qu'il sait, Rangiku," dit Rukia. "Et je ne crois pas qu'il ressente la même chose."

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Rangiku.

"J'ai vu quelques documents hier soir. Un des anciens m'a demandé de déposer un dossier plein de papiers qui avaient l'air d'être officiels et, de ce que j'ai vu, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de m'exclure de la famille," dit Rukia.

"Il doit y avoir une autre explication," dit Rangiku.

"Rangiku, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Il n'y a pas d'autre raison. Pour quel autre motif voudrait-il m'évincer du Clan ? C'est la seule chose qui ait du sens," dit Rukia.

Rangiku laissa son amie d'appuyer sur son épaule. Rukia continua de pleurer. Personne à la 10ème Division n'osa les interrompre – même le Capitaine Hitsugaya vit les deux Vice-Capitaines en train de parler et sut qu'il ne valait mieux pas entrer dans la pièce pendant cette conversation si sérieuse et visiblement déchirante.

"Que devrais-je faire ?" demanda Rukia, plus à elle-même. "Ca va redevenir comme c'était avant. Il va me haïr encore, même si ce n'est que jusqu'à ce que je déménage. Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter tout ça à nouveau – pas après qu'on soit devenus si proches."

"Alors vas t-en maintenant … aussi vite que tu le peux," dit Rangiku. "Ne pose même plus les yeux sur lui. Fais tes projets et pars … déménage à la caserne de la 13ème Division."

"Mais – " dit Rukia.

"Mais rien du tout," dit Rangiku. "S'il est en train de faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus une Kuchiki, il n'y a absolument plus aucune raison pour que tu restes là-bas. Ne te fais pas souffrir davantage. Pars simplement."

Rukia resta assise là silencieusement pendant juste un petit moment. Elle renifla comme elle continuait à pleurer. "Ouais, tu as raison. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être là-bas … près de lui."

Rukia essuya les larmes qui restaient dans ses yeux, même si tous pouvaient voir qu'ils étaient encore rouges et gonflés. Elle se pencha et serra son amie dans ses bras. "Merci, Rangiku. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler."

"Pas de problème, ma puce. Dis-le moi si je peux aider avec ton déménagement … ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre," dit Rangiku.

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia, comme elle l'avait prévu auparavant, ne retourna pas au manoir Kuchiki avant une heure avancée de la soirée. Quand elle entra, elle s'assura de ne rencontrer personne et partit directement dans sa chambre. Personne ne l'ennuya pour le restant de la nuit.

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et se prépara pour sa journée de travail. Même si elle ne prévoyait aucun vrai petit-déjeuner, elle s'arrêta à la cuisine pour attraper truc tout simple à manger sur le chemin.

Avec de la nourriture dans la main, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Juste au moment où elle l'ouvrait, elle cria et recula rapidement. Là, devant elle, se tenait Byakuya.

"Nii-sama !" cria t-elle, faisant tomber quelques morceaux de nourriture par terre.

"Rukia, est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Hm, bien sûr," répondit-elle, pas du tout préparée à avoir cette conversation. En fait, elle avait espéré ne pas avoir à le revoir du tout au manoir avant de partir pour de bon.

"Je suis … inquiet," déclara t-il. " Ca ne te ressemble pas de ne pas me dire ce sur quoi tu travailles. Maintenant tu participes à quelque chose qui te fais travailler très tôt le matin et très tard le soir. C'est difficilement acceptable."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, nii-sama. C'est un projet spécial pour lequel j'étais volontaire – pas quelque chose que l'on m'a ordonné de faire. Ca me convient vraiment bien," dit Rukia.

Byakuya prit note de ça. Il ne lui avait pas parlé ni ne l'avait vue depuis deux jours entiers et son excuse était qu'elle travaillait sur un projet spécial.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé avant de ce projet ?" insista t-il.

"Oh, je suis désolée, nii-sama. J'avais l'intention de te le dire mais on peut dire que ça c'est passé à la dernière minute. Dès le moment où j'ai dit au Capitaine Ukitake que je travaillerai dessus, le projet a immédiatement commencé."

"Je vois," dit un Byakuya incrédule. N'importe qui pouvait dire que Rukia lui cachait quelque chose.

"Je – je vais être en retard. Puis-je y aller ?" demanda t-elle.

"Absolument," répondit-il.

Elle s'éloigna de Byakuya qui resta là à la regarder.

"J'ai hâte de retrouver nos soirées ensemble," dit-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Elle hésita quand il parla, puis continua à marcher. _Ouais, c'est ça. Mon œil_.

Rukia se rendit directement à la 13ème Division et dans son bureau. Rukia s'assit et relâcha son souffle. _J'espère avoir été suffisamment convaincante. Le connaissant, c'est peu probable._

"Rukia ?" dit une voix qui venait de l'extérieur de son bureau de Vice-Capitaine.

"Capitaine Ukitake ? Est-ce que c'est vous ? Que faites-vous là si tôt ?" dit Rukia à sa porte close. "Je vous en prie, entrez."

La porte glissa, révélant le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs et au teint pale qui souriait comme toujours à sa subordonnée.

"Je devrais te poser la même question, Rukia," dit Juushiro. "Il est affreusement tôt pour toi aussi, non ?"

"Heu – j'avais un peu de paperasserie en plus que je voulais finir en premier ce matin," mentit-elle.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" lui demanda t-il, sachant que quelque chose clochait.

"Ouais," répondit-elle.

"Bien, d'accord alors," fut sa seule réponse. Il fit demi-tour et marcha trois pas pour partir quand Rukia recommença à parler.

"Capitaine Ukitake," commença t-elle. "En fait, j'ai effectivement besoin de quelque chose."

Il se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. "Oui ?"

"Je – j'aimerais déménager à la caserne," dit Rukia.

"Comment ça ? Mais tu es une Kuchiki et tu vis dans une des plus belles maisons du Seireitei," remarque t-il. "Comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce que considérer le fait de déménager ici maintenant ? Tu as été un membre de cette Division depuis plus de 50 ans, mais tu n'as pourtant jamais ressenti le besoin de vivre ici auparavant."

Rukia avait déjà prévu sa réponse sachant que cette question lui serait posée. "Maintenant que je suis Vice-Capitaine, je sens que j'ai besoin d'être plus proche de la Division. Je devrais vivre là où vivent la plupart de ses membres. Comment pourrais-je être une dirigeante efficace en étant si éloignée ?"

"Ton frère a l'air de faire un bon travail," remarqua Juushiro.

Rukia rougit un peu. "Mais - ," commença t-elle.

"Rukia, que se passe t-il réellement ?" demanda le Capitaine.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, en remuant sur sa chaise. "Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment le dire," répondit-elle honnêtement.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis peut-être ton Capitaine, mais je suis aussi ton ami," dit Juushiro.

Rukia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore une fois. Elle se mit un peu en colère contre elle-même – elle s'était dit que le temps des pleurs était bel et bien révolu. "Il y a un projet qui prévoit de … m'exclure du Clan," dit-elle.

"Quoi ?" dit un Juushiro surpris. "Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ?"

"J'ai vu quelques documents destinés à nii-sama, Capitaine. Je les ai vus par accident – je n'étais pas censée poser les yeux dessus – mais je les ais vus néanmoins," dit Rukia.

"Et tu as lu ces documents ?" demanda t-il.

"Non, pas entièrement. J'ai juste jeté un œil sur le texte et j'ai immédiatement su ce qu'ils signifiaient," expliqua t-elle.

Juushiro était maintenant acculé dans un coin. Il savait confidentiellement ce qui se passait vraiment et il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de lui raconter quoi que ce soit. La façon dont Byakuya gérait tout ceci ne concernait que lui. Il pouvait juste faire de son mieux pour calmer la situation.

"Rukia, je te crois, cependant, je pense aussi qu'il y a un risque pour que ceci soit un gigantesque malentendu. As-tu parlé avec ton frère à propos de ce que tu as vu ?" demanda Juushiro.

"Non," admit-elle. "Je me sentirais juste trop … embarrassée pour faire ça."

"Rukia," commença t-il. Mais il s'arrêta, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien, à ce moment-là, qu'il ne veuille dire pour arranger les choses. Il aurait besoin de voir Byakuya à ce propos afin de régler ça.

"Tu peux déménager à la caserne de la 13ème Division," dit-il.

"Aujourd'hui ?" demanda t-elle.

"Aujourd'hui ?" répondit-il, un peu agité. Il se ressaisit. "Je ne sais pas ce qui presse mais, dès que tu es prête à déménager, tu le peux. Va simplement voir Sentaro un peu plus tard ce matin et il t'attribuera une chambre."

"Merci, Capitaine," répondit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui.

Juushiro fit une nouvelle fois demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Rukia le regarda partir et pensa simplement, _Bien. En espérant que je n'aurai plus jamais à me retrouver face à Byakuya._

OIOIOIOIOIO

Rukia retourna au manoir juste après lé déjeuner. Elle partit directement dans sa chambre et emballa quelques unes de ses affaires indispensables. _Je reviendrai pour le reste quand je saurai que nii-sama … euh, Byakuya-sama sera parti en mission ou quelque chose comme ça._

Quand elle retourna à la 13ème Division, elle se rendit directement à la chambre que Sentaro lui avait attribuée. Elle resta debout au seuil de la porte et se fit mentalement la remarque qu'elle allait certainement vivre ici pendant un long moment à venir.

Elle posa rapidement ses affaires là où elle voulait qu'elles soient. Je _n'ai jamais été obligée de faire de la décoration. Il faudra que j'aille au Rukongai acheter quelques choses pour égayer la pièce._

* * *

><p><strong>C'était ma traduction du chapitre 19 !<strong>

J'ai eu très peur de ne pas pouvoir la poster aujourd'hui (problème informatique) mais, ouf, c'est bon :)

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours ^^

Pour les _reviews_ :

**Tenshi259**, merci encore de ton soutien ! En effet, l'histoire prend tournure, c'est bientôt la fin :( Allez, encore trois chapitres ! :D

**Et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

CHAPITRE 20

Byakuya était assis à son bureau à la 6ème Division, en train de faire de la paperasserie, quand une ombre apparut derrière sa porte close.

"Capitaine Kuchiki ?" dit une petite voix de l'extérieur.

"Hai, entrez," répondit Byakuya.

La porte glissa sur un côté, révélant Masumi, la servante personnelle de Rukia au manoir.

"Masumi, est-ce que tout va bien ?" dit Byakuya.

Durant toutes ces années où Masumi avait travaillé pour les Kuchiki, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de venir à la Division pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Tout d'abord, Masumi ne dit rien. Byakuya regarda son visage et vit que quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas.

"Masumi ?" lui demanda t-il.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et il pouvait dire qu'elle essayait désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

"Capitaine Kuchiki, est-ce que – est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous et Mademoiselle Rukia ?" demanda t-elle humblement. "P-parce qu'elle était au manoir. Elle avait l'air de faire ses valises …"

Byakuya se leva et plaqua brutalement ses deux mains sur son bureau.

"Faire ses valises ? Part-elle en mission ? Encore quelque chose qu'elle ne m'a pas dite ?" Il était agacé.

"Non – elle ne faisait pas ses bagages pour une mission …" continua d'expliquer Masumi, mais elle fut interrompue pas Renji qui déboula dans la pièce et se tint debout à côté de Masumi, agenouillée.

"Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Rukia ?" cria Renji.

"Je n'ai rien fait – " commença Byakuya. "Que se passe t-il exactement ici ?" demanda t-il, beaucoup plus fort.

"Je viens juste de revenir d'un déjeuner avec la Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto et elle m'a dit des trucs sur ce que vous avez fait à Rukia. Si jamais vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de sa tête, je vais …" le mit-il sévèrement en garde.

"Tu vas faire quoi ?" dit Byakuya, plus pas instinct que par autre chose. Il se ressaisit un peu et se rassit avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

"Maintenant Renji, que suis-je supposé avoir fait à Rukia ?"

"Matsumoto m'a dit – " commença Renji mais il fut interrompu par une autre personne apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Oh, excusez-moi, Capitaine Kuchiki. Vous avez l'air d'être occupé. J'ai besoin de vous parler aussi vite qu'il vous conviendra …" Il s'agissait du Capitaine Ukitake, le supérieur de Rukia à la 13ème Division.

"Laissez-moi deviner. Est-ce que ça concerne Rukia?" demanda Byakuya.

"Hai," dit Juushiro.

"Entrez, Capitaine Ukitake. On dirait que le monde pense que j'ai fait quelque chose à Rukia," dit Byakuya.

Juushiro entra dans le bureau et se plaça de l'autre côté de Masumi.

"Maintenant, Masumi – continue s'il te plaît," dit Byakuya.

"Hai, Capitaine Kuchiki," répondit-elle. "Mademoiselle Rukia était au manoir juste avant que je vienne ici. Je l'ai vue entrer. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être vue alors je l'ai simplement regardée de loin. Quand elle est partie, j'ai vu qu'elle avait prit avec elle tous ses objets indispensables. Son sac était plein. C'était nettement plus que ce qu'elle emporte normalement en mission."

"Il se pourrait que j'éclaire un peu votre lanterne à ce propos," dit Juushiro. "Rukia est venue me voir ce matin en me demandant la permission de déménager à la caserne de la 13ème Division parce qu'elle a récemment vu quelques documents qui l'excluent du Clan Kuchiki …"

"Espèce d'enfoiré !" hurla Renji. "Comment osez-vous …"

"Renji !" cria Byakuya. "Tais-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, je peux te l'assurer." Puis Byakuya se tourna à nouveau vers Juushiro.

"S'il vous plaît, continuez, Capitaine Ukitake," dit Byakuya.

"Mais –" hésita Juushiro

"L'identité de ceux qui savent ce qui se passe n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Je vois les dégâts que ce secret a causés et, de toute façon, ça ne restera plus un secret très longtemps," expliqua Byakuya.

"A cause de notre précédente conversation, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire et j'ai simplement pensé qu'elle avait tiré la mauvaise conclusion," dit Juushiro.

"Vous avez tout à fait raison. Elle a tiré la mauvaise conclusion. Cependant, elle a aussi clairement choisi de ne pas m'en parler, voilà pourquoi je n'en prends connaissance que maintenant," dit Byakuya.

Renji resta planté là, confus. Il se gratta la tête, l'air un peu embrouillé, comme s'il n'avait pas encore toutes les pièces pour finir le puzzle.

"Alors … Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de faire exactement, Capitaine ?"

Byakuya soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ça ne les regardait pas le moins du monde, mais avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix à ce sujet. Peut-être pouvait-il garder cette information divulguée à quelques élus et leur passer quelques détails – au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'opportunité de discuter de certaines choses avec Rukia.

"J'ai décidé que Rukia resterait une Kuchiki mais qu'elle ne sera plus considérée comme ma sœur," dit Byakuya.

"Quoi ?" dirent Masumi et Reni en chœur.

"Vous pouvez faire ça ?" continua immédiatement Renji.

"Je le peux et je l'ai fait … enfin, les documents ont été remplis mais je n'ai pas encore reçu la réponse définitive. J'attendais que ça soit complet avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Rukia," dit Byakuya.

"Mais pourquoi - ?" commença Renji.

"A présent, si ça ne vous dérange pas … maintenant que vous savez ce qui se passe, j'apprécierais que vous gardiez le silence à ce sujet, au moins pour les prochains jours," dit Byakuya. "Je dois m'occuper d'une pile de paperasserie, alors …" Il leva la main et d'un geste, désigna la porte aux trois visiteurs. Ils comprirent immédiatement et prirent la direction du départ.

"Capitaine Ukitake," dit Byakuya au Capitaine aux cheveux blancs alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Juushiro se retourna.

"Merci de m'avoir fait savoir cela. Ce dont nous avons déjà discuté est correct alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais arranger les choses," dit Byakuya. "Tout ira bien pour elle."

Juushiro sourit simplement. Puis il se détourna et s'en alla.

Byakuya resta assis là pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à sa prochaine action.

_Alors Rukia pense que je veux l'exclure du Clan. Et elle a déménagé à la 13__ème__ Division. Hmmm … Je pense que je vais laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont jusqu'à ce que Wasaki m'apporte la confirmation. De cette façon, je serai libre de tout expliquer sans retenue. _

OIOIOIOIOIO

_Deux jours plus tard …_

C'était après le dîner et Rukia était assise seule dans sa chambre, chichement décorée, à la 13ème Division. Elle était assise sur son lit et réfléchissait à sa situation actuelle.

_Je suis seule_, se dit-elle. _Les soirées au manoir me manquent – les dîners, les promenades … Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Ce qui se passait dans ma tête devait être évident. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tout gâché. _

Puis elle entendit des coups légers frappés à sa porte. Rukia se leva pour y répondre. _Je me demande si c'est Hisomi. Elle m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre aujourd'hui pendant l'entrainement à la Division et peut-être qu'elle est venue pour s'excu –_

Sa pensée fut immédiatement interrompue par la présence imposante qui se tenait devant elle.

"Byakuya-sama," dit-elle à voix haute.

"Rukia, pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas Nii-sama comme c'était le cas pendant ces 50 dernières années ?" demanda t-il.

"Je, euh –" commença t-elle.

"Et pourquoi penses-tu pouvoir quitter le manoir si soudainement et secrètement et croire que personne ne voudra savoir pourquoi ?" demanda t-il.

"Tu vois – " commença t-elle à nouveau. _Bon sang ! Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Comment puis-je même lui parler ?_

"Ne vas-tu pas m'inviter à entrer ?" demanda t-il.

"Je t'en prie, entre," dit-elle finalement en faisant un pas sur le côté, la tête basse.

"Merci," dit-il en passant devant elle pour aller s'asseoir sur la seule et unique chaise qu'elle possédait, dans un coin.

Byakuya resta assis là à regarder Rukia comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose et non pas l'inverse.

Elle finit par revenir vers son lit et s'assit. Elle gardait la tête baissée, comme si elle avait honte.

"Rukia, s'il te plait, parle-moi. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête," dit Byakuya. "Toi et moi avons eu les conversations les plus personnelles et intimes que j'ai eues depuis des années. S'il te plait, ne me tient pas à l'écart maintenant. Aie juste … confiance en moi."

Il décida de prendre les choses sous cet angle pour pouvoir voir à quel point elle voulait se confier à lui, en particulier après qu'il lui ait rappelé leur relation d'il y a encore quelques jours. _Jusqu'à ce que ces papiers soient déposés_, pensa t-il.

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse," lui dit-elle.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit.

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda t-il. "Tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours. Quelque chose a changé et je veux que tu me dises ce que j'ai fait. Ca doit être quelque chose de plutôt mauvais pour que tu réagisse aussi mal."

Elle soupira. Rukai était un peu effrayée par ce qui pourrait découler de cette conversation. _Bon, allons-y …_

"Byakuya-sama, j'ai vu les documents," dit-elle.

"Ah bon ? Quels documents ?" demanda t-il en feignant la surprise.

"Wasaki m'a demandé de déposer une enveloppe pleine de documents officiels à ton bureau il y a quelques jours," dit-elle.

"Et tu as décidé de les regarder ?" demanda t-il.

"Non ! Je – je suis tombée. Ils se sont éparpillés et je me suis dépêchée de les rassembler. Quand je les ai eus en main, j'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu …" dit-elle mais en s'arrêtant brusquement. Serait-elle capable de le dire à voix haute ?

"Qu'as-tu vu ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Tu ne voulais plus de moi dans le Clan," dit-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle recouvrit ses yeux avec ses mains et commença à pleurer.

Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui comme ils étaient assis côte-à-côte.

"Alors tu es partie," continua t-il.

"Oui. Je ne peux plus vivre comme on le faisait. Je ne pourrais pas te voir à nouveau si froid avec moi. Pas après …" dit-elle.

"Après ?" répéta t-il, voulant entendre le reste de sa phrase.

Elle se redressa rapidement et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. "R-rien. Je ne peux simplement pas revenir à ce que les choses étaient avant. J'ai décidé de déménager ici plutôt que de …" dit-elle. … _te perdre_.

"Maintenant je vois. Pas moins de trois personnes différentes sont venues à moi, désespérément inquiètes à ton sujet," dit Byakuya. "Je voulais entendre ce qui s'était passé par tes propres mots."

"Alors tu savais ?" demanda t-elle.

"Oui, je savais déjà ce que tu avais vu. Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu penserais que tu ne vas plus être une Kuchiki," dit Byakuya. "Tu ne m'en as pas encore donné la raison."

Rukia savait que c'était le seuil d'un terrain sur lequel elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer.

"Je – euh," commença t-elle.

"J'écoute." Il était assis là, calme et posé. Il n'irait nulle part jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait parlé et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Capitaine …" commença t-elle.

"Ca suffit, Rukia," interrompit-il dès qu'il entendit son ton formel. "C'est moi."

Elle resta assise là pendant quelques secondes. "Pourquoi vas-tu me le faire dire ?" demanda t-elle.

"Parce que j'ai besoin de l'entendre," répondit-il.

Encore quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

"Parce que j'ai déshonoré le Clan Kuchiki …"

"Pourquoi l'as-tu déshonoré ?" demanda t-il.

"Parce que je – " dit-elle, mais buta sur les mots.

Il se contentait de la regarder, en attendant.

Finalement, elle regarda ailleurs et dit très doucement, "Je t'aime."

L'esprit de Byakuya, même s'il s'attendait à obtenir la confession qu'il voulait entendre, bondit quand même lorsqu'il entendit vraiment les mots sortir de sa bouche. _Enfin_ …

"Rukia," dit-il doucement. Il saisit gentiment son menton et tourna son visage, qui regardait par terre, vers lui. Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux gris et orageux avec les siens, d'un violet incroyablement vibrant. Elle se figea en le regardant.

Il s'avança, pencha très légèrement la tête et effleura délicatement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ils hésitèrent tous les deux juste une fraction de seconde avant de céder à l'envie qu'ils ressentaient depuis si longtemps.

Le baiser commença simple et innocent mais s'embrasa rapidement plus leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

Cependant, aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé, tout s'arrêta. Rukia repoussa son torse avec ses deux mains.

"On … ne peut pas," lui dit-elle.

"Rukia, j'ai apporté une copie des papiers," dit Byakuya.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-elle immédiatement car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient les prochains mots qu'il prononce.

"Les documents – ceux qui t'inquiétaient tellement," dit-il.

"Alors c'était vrai ? Alors pourquoi as-tu –" dit-elle. "Je suis confuse, Bya- … Nii-sama."

"Tu avais raison de ne plus m'appeler Nii-sama. Je ne suis plus ton frère," répondit-il.

Elle retint son souffle, portant les deux mains à sa bouche. "Alors tu m'as bien exclue du Clan ?" demanda t-elle.

"Non, tu es toujours une Kuchiki. Tu n'es simplement plus ma sœur," dit Byakuya. "Malheureusement pour toi, il n'existe pas de document qui change une relation adoptive alors nous avons dû utiliser les documents que l'on signe d'habitude pour enlever un membre de la famille des Clans. C'est ce que tu as vu quand les documents sont tombés sur le sol. Cependant, tu t'es trompée sur leur véritable but."

"Je ne quitte pas le Clan Kuchiki ?" demanda t-elle.

"Effectivement," répondit-il.

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça ?" demanda Rukia pas encore certaine des vrais sentiments de Byakuya.

"Parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre plus longtemps comme nous le faisions. Je t'ai adoptée comme une sœur parce que c'est ce que Hisana m'a demandé de faire. Je crois que son intention était que je prenne soin de toi aussi longtemps que tu en aurais besoin. Toutefois, je pense pouvoir réaliser son souhait en n'étant plus ton frère," expliqua Byakuya. "Tu vois – Rukia, je t'aime aussi," finit-il par confesser.

Des larmes de joie se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de son corps solide et le serra contre elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. En retour, il l'enveloppa lui aussi dans ses bras.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça se produit," dit-elle à voix haute, plus pour elle-même.

"Je suis désolé que ces derniers jours aient été si difficiles pour toi," répondit-il. "Je ne voulais rien révéler avant que tout soit officiel."

Rukia sourit. "Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, Nii- … euh … Byakuya," répondit-elle. "J'aurais du t'en parler. J'ai été si impulsive."

"Allons à la maison," répondit-il. Il la souleva dans ses bras et commença à marcher pour sortir de la pièce.

"Mais, Byakuya, mes affaires," dit-elle.

"Laisse-les," dit-il. "J'enverrai quelqu'un les déposer au manoir dès le matin. J'ai d'autres choses de prévues tout de suite ... Des choses que je refuse de reporter plus longtemps."

**Eh voilà, c'était ma traduction du chapitre 20 !**

**!** J'en profite pour vous dire qu'effectivement, il ne me reste maintenant plus que 2 chapitres à traduire pour clore cette fanfiction mais aussi que le **classement** de cette histoire **va changer** !

En effet, le prochain chapitre est un _**lemon**_, autrement dit la chaleur va monter entre Rukia et Byakuya :D

Donc à partir de ce stade, cette histoire sera **'rated M'**, je vous le dit pour faciliter la recherche à ceux qui n'ont pas d'alerte sur cette fanfiction … et aussi pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre :) **!**

Pour les _reviews_,

**Tenshi259**, oui la pauvre met du temps à comprendre :D mais ça y est les choses sont mises au clair ! Bientôt le dénouement … et quel dénouement ! ^^

**minimilie**, je suis très heureuse de voir que cette fic te plait toujours :) Oui ça passe vite, j'aurais bien aimé quelques chapitres supplémentaires !

**Et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**

(car j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre malgré la modification du classement ^^ )


	21. Chapitre 21

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

~ Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

Bonne lecture ! ~

Byakuya utilisa le shunpo pour revenir avec Rukia au manoir aussi vite qu'il le put. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et il n'allait pas attendre davantage – enfin, sauf si ce n'était pas ce que voulait Rukia, mais il espérait assurément que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait considéré l'idée de la prendre là, dans sa chambre de la 13ème Division, mais avait changé d'avis à cause de la proximité de ses autres camarades de Division. Et puis, il y avait le fait qu'il ne voulait pas faire un souvenir si important, inoubliable, dans un endroit qui avait si peu de signification pour eux deux.

Quelques serviteurs virent leur maître entrer au manoir avec Rukia dans ses bras. Dès qu'ils les virent, ils détournèrent les yeux et sourirent. Même s'ils semblèrent indifférents, en vérité ils étaient très bien conscients de la situation (merci à Goro et à Masumi) et étaient heureux de voir que Byakuya et Rukia étaient finalement réunis.

Byakuya alla directement à sa chambre et ferma sa porte. Il allongea doucement Rukia sur le lit et prit leurs deux zanpakutos pour les poser dans un coin de la pièce. Byakuya revint vers le lit, s'allongea sur Rukia, utilisant ses bras pour supporter son poids et commença à l'embrasser.

Il plaça une de ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et la regarda simplement pendant quelques secondes.

"Byakuya ?" dit Rukia en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir doucement déposer un baiser dans la paume de sa main. Elle le regarda à nouveau et sourit.

"Tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que tu me procures," dit-il. "Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être à nouveau aussi heureux."

"Moi aussi," répondit-elle dans un doux murmure.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois.

Le baiser prit fin et Byakuya recommença à l'observer.

"Quoi ?" demanda t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

"J'ai voulu ça depuis si longtemps," dit Byakuya. "S'il te plait, dis-le-moi maintenant si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux parce que, si on s'engage sur ce terrain, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter."

A travers le ton de sa voix et son langage corporel, Rukia devinait que Byakuya se retenait. Il se retenait pour son bien à elle. C'était un aphrodisiaque extraordinaire pour elle – qu'elle ait tant d'importance à ses yeux qu'il pensait à elle avant de penser à lui-même.

Elle toucha sa joue avec sa main. "Byakuya, je le veux … Je te veux. Plus besoin de se retenir plus longtemps."

En entendait ça, le barrage qui retenait Byakuya céda et il écrasa encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rukia leva les bras dans le dos de Byakuya, semblant réclamer quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien ici. C'était juste si agréable de le toucher, d'être en contact avec lui.

Byakuya mit fin au baiser, descendit le long du cou de Rukia et, finalement, mordilla son oreille. Rukia ne put retenir un gémissement comme sa nuque était incroyablement sensible.

Byakuya s'assit et s'attaqua immédiatement au nœud de la ceinture de Rukia. Il le défit en un rien de temps et écarta les deux pans de son kosode, révélant ses épaules nues. Il dispersa bientôt des baisers sur cette partie du corps nouvellement dévêtue.

Dès que le premier mamelon fut sur le point d'apparaitre, Rukia se raidit très vite et voulut rester couverte.

Byakuya s'arrêta immédiatement et l'interrogea du regard.

"Je suis désolée, Byakuya. Ca fait juste si longtemps et … c'est toi et … " balbutia Rukia.

Il comprit immédiatement et déplaça doucement sa main tout en la serrant dans la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés. "Tu es si belle," expliqua t-il. "S'il te plait, ne te cache pas de moi."

Son encouragement la détendit un peu et Byakuya recommença. Sa bouche fit son chemin vers son sein et, dès qu'il en prit la pointe sombre dans sa bouche, il entendit Rukia pousser un profond gémissement. Il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire lui faisait du bien.

Pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de son sein gauche, sa main droite s'approcha de son sein droit. Il finit par revenir vers sa bouche où ils continuèrent en cadence leurs baisers déchaînés, leurs corps étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre pendant que leurs langues dansaient.

Rukia poussa Byakuya sur le côté. Même s'ils appréciaient tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là, la vérité était que seul Byakuya avait témoigné de l'attention à Rukia. Elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle parte à son tour en exploration.

Ses petites mains défirent le nœud de sa ceinture. Ses vêtements s'écartèrent immédiatement, mais elle était intéressée par un endroit en particulier. Cet endroit était facile à localiser puisqu'il formait une bosse au niveau inférieur.

Elle acheva de l'allonger complètement sur le dos et découvrit son torse. Elle déposa des baisers doux sur sa peau nue pendant que sa main gauche se dirigea vers le renflement maintenant très proéminent entre ses jambes. Elle caressa la bosse, coupa le souffle à Byakuya qui gémit sous l'effet de cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie en près d'un demi-siècle.

Rukia était excitée par la réaction qu'elle reçut juste en touchant sa virilité à travers ses vêtements. Elle glissa délicatement sa main dans son hakama et commença à caresser son membre sans aucune barrière entre eux.

Ses caresses et son toucher avaient pour but de lui apporter du plaisir mais, en réalité, c'était un peu trop pour lui après tout ce temps. Rukia devinait que les choses se précipitaient lorsque sa respiration se fit plus profonde et que son visage grimaça. Très vite, il y mit un terme en s'asseyant brusquement et en attrapant sa main pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

"Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse déjà," lui dit-il dans un souffle et se penchant et en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Il continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve une nouvelle fois complètement sur le dos et lui au dessus d'elle. Il mit fin au baiser une fois qu'elle fut dans la position qu'il voulait pour qu'il puisse enlever les vêtements qu'elle portait encore. Quand il eut fini, il se détendit un bref instant et contempla la belle Rukia Kuchiki. Elle avait les joues un peu rouges – il ne savait pas très bien si c'était dû au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça ou si c'était juste une conséquence des préliminaires qu'ils avaient commencés.

Byakuya se pencha pour reprendre sa bouche encore une fois tout en utilisant une main pour faire tomber le reste de ses vêtements. Assez vite, ils étaient tous les deux nus, complètement entrelacés.

Byakuya se baissa entre les jambes de Rukia. _Elle est tellement humide_, se dit-il. Il voulait désespérément connaitre son goût alors il franchit la prochaine étape naturelle et embrassa son corps ferme jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit fermement positionnée entre ses cuisses. Il passa une fois sa langue sur son bouton, ce qui l'envoya directement dans les nuages. Son dos s'arqua alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un simple geste lui procure autant de plaisir.

Byakuya continua à lécher et à sucer et utilisa même ses doigts. Sans s'en rendre compte, Rukia commença à bouger au rythme de Byakuya, ses hanches se soulevant et se baissant pendant que ses doigts entraient et sortaient d'elle.

"Oh, Byakuya, je crois que je vais – " mais elle ne prononça jamais le dernier mot alors que le monde devint blanc dans le brouillard de l'extase. Elle cria tandis que son corps se raidit. Il y eut un petit jet de liquide, que Byakuya lécha avec plaisir.

Quand elle descendit du sommet, elle baissa le regard pour voir ses beaux yeux gris qui la regardaient.

"Veux-tu que je – " commença t-elle à lui demander alors qu'il bougea pour se rapprocher encore une fois de son visage, cependant, elle ne finit jamais la phrase parce qu'il ne perdit pas un instant avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il faisait aller et venir sa virilité en elle.

"Je suis désolé, Rukia," dit-il tout bas dans son oreille. "Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps." En réalité, elle ne voulait pas attendre non plus et s'en fichait complètement.

On entendait chaque grognement et chaque gémissement pendant que les deux Shinigamis fusionnaient l'un avec l'autre encore et encore, leurs hanches faisant des va et viens. Leurs esprits rationnels avaient à présent disparu alors que leurs instincts les plus primaires reprenaient le dessus. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, sentir et respirer était le plaisir et le sexe qui s'étaient emparés de leur monde à ce moment là.

"Byakuya !" cria t-elle dans le feu de l'action. "Bya - !" cria t-elle encore. La tension était à son comble et elle était sur le point de jouir encore une fois. Il en était proche lui aussi et voulait régler sa délivrance sur la sienne, s'il pouvait se retenir.

"Ah, ah, aaaaahhhh !" Rukia atteignit le sommet. Son dos s'arqua et son corps se raidit. Byakuya accéléra et puis s'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans Rukia. Son dos se cambra et il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il déposa sa semence dans son nouvel amour.

Le sentiment de plaisir intense s'apaisa. Byakuya se retira de Rukia et bascula sur un côté. Il resta près d'elle et caressa doucement son ventre. Ils restèrent d'abord silencieux, Byakuya déposant de temps en temps des baisers sur la joue de Rukia.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" finit-il par lui demander.

"J'attends, tout simplement," répondit-elle doucement.

"Tu attends ? Quoi ?" demanda t-il.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et le regarda directement. "De me réveiller," admit-elle. "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es mien."

Il souleva une de ses mains et embrassa délicatement ses phalanges. "Je suis à toi," répondit-il. "Et il est certain que ce n'est pas un rêve."

"Byakuya, comment allons-nous – " commença t-elle.

Il la fit taire et posa un index sur ses lèvres. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire. On s'en inquiètera demain. Après tout, puisque nous étions frère et sœur jusqu'à hier, il va sûrement y avoir de la confusion et des interrogations dans le Seireitei. Mais en ce moment, tu es à moi et tout ce à quoi j'ai envie de penser, c'est toi et moi."

Elle lui sourit. "Hai, Capitaine," remarqua t-elle avec espièglerie. Il lui sourit en retour en se penchant pour commencer à l'embrasser à nouveau.

**Fin de l'histoire principale – Un épilogue va suivre.**

**Et voilà, c'était ma traduction du chapitre 21 ! **

Et surtout celle de mon premier _lemon_, je suis impatiente de connaitre vos impressions de lecture ^ ^

Vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre 22 sera l'épilogue de cette histoire et je le poste dès que je peux.

Pour les _reviews_ :

Encore une fois, je vous remercie chaleureusement **Tenshi259** et **minimilie **et **Ayaka** et tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette fic et qui me le font savoir, vous êtes supers ! :D

**Et à bientôt pour la suite !**

… ah bah non, pour la** fin **…


	22. Epilogue

**INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES :**

~ Avant tout, sachez que cette histoire **ne m'appartient pas**.

Je ne fais que **traduire** en français, et sans aucun but lucratif, cette fanfiction écrite en anglais par **aangfan** et qui s'appelle "A Little Thing Called Fate" et que vous pouvez bien sûr lire sur ce site.

Bien entendu, les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartiennent pas non plus !

Bonne lecture ! ~

Byakuya quitta la 6ème Division et se rendit à la 13ème pour venir chercher Rukia, une fois la journée de travail terminée. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps – elle était devant sa caserne tout comme elle lui avait promis qu'elle le serait la veille au soir durant leur promenade dans le jardin.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Byakuya ne brise finalement la glace.

"Rukia, encore une fois, pourquoi sommes-nous en train de faire ça ?" demanda Byakuya.

"Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est Renji qui nous l'a demandé," répondit-elle.

Byakuya soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'accepter de faire quoi que ce soit que Renji lui demande de faire. Mais Rukia avait insisté. Il était, après tout, encore un de ses meilleurs amis et il voulait les rencontrer au district Junrinan pour quelque chose après le travail. Ce quelque chose était encore inconnu des deux Kuchiki.

Byakuya et Rukia continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'endroit que Renji avait précisé. C'était en périphérie du village principal en lui-même – quelque part où il y avait beaucoup d'arbre et des collines verdoyantes. Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Renji , qui préparait apparemment une sorte de pique-nique.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard, comme pour dire "qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?" Rukia haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent à marcher.

Byakuya lança un appel tandis qu'ils approchaient l'homme aux cheveux rouges. "Capitaine Abarai, qu'est-ce que tout cela ?" demanda Byakuya.

Renji leva la tête pour voir le couple qui s'approchait de lui.

"Oh, Capitaine. Rukia. Attendez quelques minutes et je vais tout expliquer," répondit-il. Bien que quelques années se soient écoulées depuis que Renji avait atteint le même grade que Byakuya, il le saluait encore avec le respect dû à un supérieur.

Rukia s'assit sur la couverture étalée et tendit la main pour forcer son mari à prendre place sur la couverture avec elle. "Ca fait si longtemps que l'on n'a pas pique-niqué," dit Rukia. "Ca va être amusant."

A ce moment là, une autre personne apparut au loin. Rukia fut la première à la voir. "Rangiku !" cria t-elle en faisant un signe de la main à son amie. Rangiku le lui rendit et continua à s'approcher du lieu du pique-nique.

Enfin, Renji eut fini de tout installer. "J'espère que j'ai emballé quelque chose pour nous tous," dit-il aux trois autres pique-niqueurs.

"Renji, sérieusement. Que - ?" commença Rukia.

"Apprécie ton repas d'abord," dit Renji en levant une main devant les questions de Rukia.

C'est exactement ce que firent les quatre Officiers. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment ensemble comme des amis.

Environ à la moitié du repas, le visage de Rangiku prit une affreuse teinte verte et elle courut jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Rukia lui courut après et lui tint les cheveux pendant que le contenu de ce qu'ils avaient mangé jusqu'à maintenant s'échappait.

"Rangiku, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Rukia, inquiète.

"Ouais," répondit Rangiku d'un ton beaucoup plus séreux que sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Les deux femmes revinrent à la couverture et se rassirent.

"Abarai, peut-être devrions-nous - ," commença Byakuya.

"Non," interrompit Renji. "En fait c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on vous a demandé de venir là aujourd'hui. Et il n'y a, aussi, aucun Shinigami en train de nous regarder pour nous espionner, ici dans le Rukongai."

"Renji, que se passe t-il ?" demanda Rukia.

Renji et Rangiku se regardèrent et sourirent. "On va avoir un bébé !" répondirent-ils parfaitement à l'unisson

Rukia sourit. "J'avais le sentiment que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer," dit-elle.

"En parlant de ça, où sont - ?" dit Renji.

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit de grands éclats de rire et des cris d'enfants qui jouaient se rapprocher d'eux. Les quatre Shinigamis se retournèrent en direction du bruit.

Sur une colline voisine et verdoyante, arrivaient trois personnes. Quand ils s'approchèrent, ils purent clairement voir qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et de deux enfants. Les deux petits coururent tout le chemin jusqu'à la couverture de pique-nique et se jetèrent pratiquement sur Rukia et Byakuya.

"Salut Masumi," dit Rukia joyeusement sous une petite fille. "Comment étaient-ils aujourd'hui ?"

"Comme d'habitude – turbulents au possible," répondit Masumi. "Mais je les aime quand même."

"Maman, maman !" interrompit la petite fille.

"Ayano, ne t'ais-je pas dis de ne pas interrompre les gens, ma puce ?" dit Rukia à sa jeune fille.

"Pa-don," dit Ayano.

"As-tu pris soin de ta sœur ?" demanda Byakuya à son fils, Masaru.

"Bien sûr !" insista Masaru, pensant que la question de son père était une légère insulte, comme s'il n'avait pas accompli le devoir qu'on lui avait assigné.

"Tel père, tel fils," remarqua Renji en riant.

"Merci de les avoir amenés, Rukia," dit Rangiku. "On a pensé qu'il apprécieraient ces grands espaces eux aussi."

"Alors, que vouliez-vous exactement en nous amenant ici ?" demanda Rukia.

"Des bons conseil, bien sûr !" dit Rangiku. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était chose courante au Seireitei de voir un Shinigamis avoir des enfants."

"C'est vrai," dit Rukia.

Puis Renji se leva et commença à rouler tout autour dans l'herbe, jouant avec Ayano et Masaru. Masumi rigola à la vue de ce géant aux cheveux rouges mis à terre par deux petits enfants. Byakuya regarda ses enfants et sourit. Rukia et Byakuya contemplèrent toute la scène et leurs cœurs se réchauffèrent. Deux de leurs plus proches amis allaient bientôt expérimenter le bonheur qu'ils partageaient désormais.

_Il va être un père merveilleux … _

**Eh voilà … c'était ma traduction du tout dernier chapitre. **

**Merci** d'avoir lu cette fanfiction.

Pour les _reviews_ :

Je suis ravie d'avoir partagé avec vous le développement de cette fic qui me tenait vraiment à cœur.

Merci à tous pour votre soutient, vos remarques et vos compliments ! En fait, c'est bien plus gratifiant que je ne le pensais en commençant à poster sur ce site :D

Merci aussi a ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris. Vous êtes des anges ^ ^

Et bien sûr merci à **aangfan** qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic :)

Je vous souhaite de passer d'agréables fêtes de fin d'années ( Tenshi259 ;) )

**A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! **


End file.
